Just another Switcharoo!
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: She is just a common castle maid, He is the prince of Hyrule. So what happens when their worlds come crashing together, and thrown into a crazy, wild, adventure? Read to find out... Rated T for mild language, and gore/violence, and will most likely be a little Zelinky! First Fanfic! Major TP spoiler! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So people this is my first fanfic, so bear with me, and definitely review! I'm not prone to cussing but there may be minor cussing(one of the reasons I rated it T)in this!**

**I Hope Ya'll like! And thanks for the idea, nakashima0518 ! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The legend of Zelda... no matter how much i dream!**

Chapter One (Zelda)

My life as a castle maid

I am one of the most common 'type' of maid, basically I clean floors, any floor: Ballroom floors, Throne room floors, kitchen floors, corridor floors, hallway floors, Bedroom floors, washroom floors, sometimes patios, and even servant's quarters floors! So if you need a floor cleaned, I'm your girl! I garden a little, too. At least that's what I prefer to do, Some people ask why I prefer gardening? It's because I hate(with a passion) being stuck in the same old, stuffy room for more than 2-3 hours, I start to get fidgety and bored, ESPECIALLY bored! Well all that aside, let me tell you about my life, well my summarized life: when I was no more then 5 my father died, my mother died soon after(I think she couldn't take the loneliness), I spent a year on the streets, but i don't remember much of that, I was found rooting around in the trash by the castle guard, and as we all know the king is a nice man, and does all he can for the poor, the orphaned, even the un-educated! So he placed me in the hands of Impa, Impa is the castle 'spy', she trained me to be a castle maid(and a little martial arts) which only took about a week or 2, after that it was easy! All I had to do was follow the rules, which I've always been at!

So here I am, on my 15th birthday, srubbing the floor of the southernmost corridor in the castle, it is right by the kitchen, and(obviously) the south wall. I listen to the familiar sound of my scrub brush thing scratching against the marble floor. I smell the familiar smell of bread baking, and meat cooking, and my stomach growls. I clutch it for a second before returning to scrubbing, when i looked up I had seen the familiar marble pillars, and walls, saw a few door and another hall splitting off in the far corner. I saw a couple of tables with many drawers, and vases filled with pretty flowers.

A few people walk past, 2 or 3 servant girls chattering to each other, a cook, and at one point a 'waiter' going into the kitchen and coming back out with a tray of food, probably taking it to the dining room for lunch. They have it all, the royal family I mean, for instance they have the word _family_ to hold onto when they need it. They have lives, boring lives granted but lives, it's better then being a maid, or a servant, or a cook, or a gardener even, but that's Ok I prefer to stick with what I know anyways...

After about an hour I'm FINALLY done. I return the rags to the supply closet(though it's more like a supply room) and after that I take my bucket and toss the bad water out, and return the bucket to the supply 'room'. When I'm done it's around 5:00 o'clock so I go to the castle garden and just walk for a while, when I'm done with that it's around 7:00 o'clock so I return to the girls' servant's quarters. There are already some girls talking excitedly, probably about the Princes' birthday celebration(lucky, people actually acknowledge his birthday, heck they throw a Castle-Town wide celebration!), but they immediately stop when I enter. They know me as the quiet, keep-to-herself kinda girl, so basically I'm an anti-social brainiac who absolutely LOVES music(I forgot to mention that earlier), daydreams', and gardening... Yeah I need a life...

I walk to my bunk, and hide behind a little curtain me and my bunk-mate Lina put up for when we get changed. We respect each other's privacy. I climb to the top bunk and pull out the little sketch book and charcoal pencil-thing that I keep under my pillow. Ok so know I'm an anti-social, brainiac, who loves music, Daydreaming, gardening, AND sketching... well at least I'm not a too-social girl where all I ever talk about is the cute boy's I see and the freshest new styles...so all that says about me is that I'm not the princess type. I also hate being 'the damsel in distress' kind of girl, which makes me even less of a princessy kind of gal! Oh well I'm already tired and I try to keep my eyes open, but I'm really tired and 5 minutes later I'm fast asleep with a sketch book hanging loosely in my grasp, its half on the bed and half off...

_I am running. From what I have no idea. All I know is the fear that courses through every inch of my body! I turn my head to look behind me and I see a man, a tall, dark, not-handsome man! He's smiling, a maniacal smile of pure evil, that's scary. Normally I would have stopped running, frozen in fear, but I couldn't!_

_ it's like my limbs have their own minds yet move in pe__r__fect synchrony. I look back to where I'm running, I'm heading straight for a cliff, and I can't stop. It's like I'm moving in fear, I finally stop, inches away from my demise._

_ I turn and see the man is almost here. I am really conflicted I am surrounded by blue sky if I look down I'm looking at my death if I look up, I'm still looking at my death. I could face the man, or face the pointy rocks at the bottom of this cliff._

_ I turn around and decide to face the man, NOW I'm frozen in fear he's much taller then he seemed. He is wearing full armor studded with jewels that has a huge blue in the middle, He also wears a coronet type of crown, and hanging from it by chains is a golden sun. H__is eyes are the same color as that sun._

_ Suddenly I'm taken by surprise and terror when a voice echoes around my mind, an image of a burning house flashing around at the same time, the voice saying._

_ "You can run, You can hide but I will find, I WILL FIND YOU!" and he stabs me with a sword I had not realized he was holding-_

"HUH?" I wake up with a start sitting straight up.

"It was just a dream..." I whisper to myself, but i can't get that odd feeling that I know the man from my dream.

"No it was a nightmare," I correct myself, I have this nasty habit of talking to myself. I'm now looking out the window seeing a bird fly by, it was just after dawn, so I decide to get up and go see Telma, the head cook!

I dress(her normal clothes are from skyward sword but with a small apron and no boots or any other kind of shoes, but that will change xD) and leave all the other girls sleeping. Most of them have contented looks on their faces while other look emotionless, probably having a dreamless sleep. I pass 3 girls I know, Lina, Maria, and Ilia... I consider all of them my friends, but Ilia doesn't seem to like me. I don't know how I got on her bad side. Saria is the nicest by FAR, and Lina is my closest friend, though we never talk anymore.

I shut the door silently, and pad my over to the kitchen, the girls' servants quarters is on the eastern side of Hyrule castle, the boys' is on the west side. I pass fewer then normal people most seem half asleep while the other seem like they woke up 3 hour ago, which is probably an exaggeration... I finally find my way to the kitchen and enter, shocked to see every kitchen staff bustling around with fresh food. I dodge my way around most people as I made my way to Telma who was scarily, hollering the snot out of some poor boy.

"I NEED MORE SUGAR, AND WHERE ARE THOSE EGGS! HELLO PEOPLE I'M BAKING A CAKE!" I snicker as the boy practically sprints away to find the sugar while some other kitchen hand literally hands her some eggs.

"Oh Zelda, sweetie, where'd you pop up from?" she says in her slight accent noticing me for the first time.

"I'm hungry, and what's with all the-" I say while staring at some bacon and pancakes a server takes out to the dining room.

"-Food? Telma finishes my sentence for me as I look back to her.

"Yeah..." She gives me half a small loaf of bread and I slather butter on it before he smacks my hand away.

"I need that for my cake and, Honey didn't you know, todays the day, the prince comes of age!" She says dumping something into her large bowl quickly mixing.

"Oh, right," I say sheepishly, I always forget thee things, after all those girls last night were chattering like chipmunks about it.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be in the gardens, or somethi-"

"Oh your right!" I say and snatch the rest of the bread before Telma can scold me.

I'm at this moment pulling out the 5th thorn from my left hand, I already did my right hand. Well sometimes gardening isn't all it's worked up to be, well worked up by me, it's still morning, late morning mind you and I was given a schedule of floors to clean so after I pull out the rest of the thorns.

I make my way to the Ballroom, there's supposed to be plenty of nice ladies tonight at the big gala ball thingy the king and queen are hosting for the prince, and we wouldn't want young ladies having to dance on dirty floors! so that's my afternoon gone... oh well, that's the life of a common castle maid...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I finally figured this out... I think, I already got the first chapter out so now there something to actually review :)!**

**Disclaimer: I very much wish but unfortunately, I do not own The Legend of Zelda!**

**So let's get this started!**

Chapter 2(Link)

My life as Prince of Hyrule

On the morning of my 16th Birthday I'm stuck in a council meeting with my parents, and the six sages,\. They're arguing all at once, which is not a pleasant thing. All of their voices mixing together, Saria's soft and sweet trying to calm them down, Nabooru's loud and obnoxious, Darunia's the loudest and he wasn't even yelling at the fullest, Rauru's was quiet but louder then Saria's, Ruto wasn't even arguing with them she was trying to fix her dress and muttering something to herself, and Impa was speaking with my parent's who were also arguing, no one noticed me.

_What the heck are they even... hollering about?_ I thought to myself. _Probably what my cake will look like, or which princesses they should invite to my gala..._ A maid walked in through the servants' entrance silently walking to the far corner, then she started scrubbing.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS I'M SURE HIS ASSISTANCE WILL HELP WITH THE PROBLEMS WE ARE FACING, NOW EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" I flinch at my mother's outburst. She always did have a temper, and a loud voice because when she yells they are all silenced.

"Thank You, now then Why don't we discuss this a bit more quietly, he will be here this afternoon and I would like to make a good impression on him," _on who?_ I think and straighten up, actually paying attention now, but I quickly loose interest when they go back to talking(a bit more silently this time) about how they should decorate and eventually they start talking about how they should act. My mom is talking to my dad about how much it will help if they make an alliance with 'HIM'. I'm still wondering who 'HE' is but I don't speak my mind...

When it's finally over I walk straight over to the courtyard so I can just walk, and think, _castle life is sooo boring I wish I wasn't the prince, I wish I was just a normal guy no big deal, I don't want a gala birthday, I want a normal birthday where Telma gives me a cupcake, where only a couple of people say hello, and happy birthday... but I guess that wont be happening... _The same maid girl came out head bowed, holding a bucket of dirty water with a rag half in half out. She stumbles over a tree root. I resist the urge to catch her knowing full well the consequences she would receive for touching the prince. She catches herself just in time but drops the bucket, she quickly bends down and gathers the bucket and rag up. Upon looking up she finds me staring at her but quickly looks away, and THAT was where I realized I was staring at her. I have gotten into the habit of studying people when I'm bored, I quickly turn and start walking away...

A few hours later I'm being called into the thrown room to meet Ganondorf, who is the 'HE' my parents have been talking about. He's tall, dark, with Red hair, TOO red hair.

"Ahh Prince Link, how are you this fine afternoon," I don't like him at all but I still have to reply.

"Fine, and you are?"

"Ganondorf, your majesty," as before I don't like him, nor his tone, it's like he coats his voice with sugar yet condescending, and throws a smirk at the end.

"And, I presume you are the one my parents insist on making an alliance with?"

"We were just talking about that actually, sit down over here Link I would like your consent in this," My father tells me. I go over and sit and once again it's like the council meeting, boring, boring, aaannddd boring.

"Let's see what Prince Link would like to say about this," My mother states, I immediately straighten up and they look expectantly at me.

"I uhhhh, erm" I see Ganondorf roll his eyes but of course my parents don't see it.

"What do you say about the alliance between our countries?" My father answers my uncertainness.

"I well... I don't like it," I say and a horrified look crosses my mother's face for a moment, then quickly fades away.

"Well I'll be back tomorrow, since you seem to need to discuss this further, Good afternoon Your Highness, Your Highness," He says to may father then looks to my mother at the second 'Highness', then he walks away...

I'm being fitted for my Birthday suit, it's green on top, and black on the bottom. My fitters always say that I'm not very good at describing clothing. It's boring, too boring, I am about to die of boredomness, then my Father comes in.

"Ahh my son, you look truly dashing, I know you'll attract many young ladies," I roll my eyes, but he doesn't notice.

"I'm not look for any young ladies, I'm looking for my life," my father looks at me surprised, but I ignore the look.

"Your life, what does that mean?"

"It means I'm looking for something to do, my occupation-"

"Your occupation will be king, but you need a trusted young lady before you can become that," He cuts me off.

"Well maybe I'm not ready shouldn't I look for longer then a day?"

"Yes but the sooner you find someone then the sooner you start to get to know them,"

"Well I thought that the marrying age was 18 not 16,"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't look, then you get to know them before you DO get married, we've had this talk before!" After that I was silent letting the fitters do there job, my father walked out a few minutes later, clearly-though only slightly showing it-ticked off...

**Sorry my chapters are short the next one will probably be longer... I'm not sure though, then after that the action will pick up xD!**

**And sorry if you're irked about the punctuation, I've never been good at that!**

**So yeah Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I think I have the whole publishing thing down(wow quick update huh? well I counldn't wait and was getting extremely bored and that's probably what will be happening for the next few days...), well then 3rd chapter here I come, oh and by the way when I wrote Saria in the first chapter I just meant Aria!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Legend of Zelda!**

Chapter 3(Zelda & Link)

The Gala, and the next day

(Zelda)

I'm in the supply 'room' and can't help but think about the prince. He has amazingly beautiful eyes. I think I finally understand why the other girls get excited about him so much. I wish I could say 'it's not like I haven't seen the prince before' but I haven't, but I am glad because fortunately-at least to me it's fortunate-I am still normal me I'm not gaga over the prince, I just admire his eyes... Ok alot...

I put the bucket back and go to the laundry room. This floor is one of the only that I have cleaned-thank the goddesses this floor is plain grimy-. I see Aria and walk straight over to her.

"Hi Aria," I say with a genuine smile-she's so nice she always makes me smile:)-.

"Zelda!" She hugs me making me drop my rag.

"oops, sorry," She says.

"No problem, it's not like it wasn't dirty already," I say while picking the rag up, and she giggles.

"so how's life been?" she asks and takes the rag from me.

"Well, full of floors," She giggles again dropping the rag into her washtub, and starts scrubbing furiously.

"And how's life been for you?" I ask.

"Well full of rags," we both giggle like we used to when we were 'washbuddies' well that's what we used say.

"Well I'm done," she says and places it inside a tub that's already half full of other rags-probably the past few days worth-.

"It was nice seeing you, ya know other then when we're so tired we can't even think," I say and she smirks before saying.

"yeah, definetely!" I wave when I walk out...

* * *

(Link)

The long torturous hour finished 10-15 minutes after his father left. So a new pair of shoes and a half hour later I'm at my place of honor-which is just the head of the table-seeing people walk in and sit down. As my father had said there were PLENTY of pretty young women. Most look my age, some a little older, and others look like their little sisters, but right now the only thing I'm admiring is the food. I haven't eaten since tea time, and when the last guest finally takes his seat-he is quite clearly the father of the lady next to him, who I notice is particularly pretty- my father raises a toast 'To a bright future for my son, and maybe a new lady friend for him too!' He had said but I still had most of my senses on the food.

It sizzled and popped from heat, and smelled delicious, it looked delicious too, and I'm sure it tasted even better. My father announces that it's time to 'Dig In' and that's exactly what I do, Telma has outdone herself. After the food is dancing and I dance with several different YOUNG ladies-fortunatley-I only remember 4 of there names; one was Malon who's father was the one that was last to sit down-that and her bright auburn hair are the only things that made me remember her so vividly-. The others were a bit too young girl named Beth, A slightly older looking girl named Tara, and the Gerudu representative Nali.

I think-I don't remember the other girls' names but all of them were very pretty-speaking of representatives; there were some from all over Hyrule, Rusl of Ordon, Cor Goron of Death mountain, I don't remember the man's name of Kakariko, Prince Ralis of the Zoras', and a few more. I couldn't tell where they came from, eventually they put a snack table out and I was the first to it.

"Hehe, Quite the appetite have you!" I look up and see Nali the gerudu representative-other then Ganondorf who was a bit busy... planning-I swallow quickly, stand up straight and look back at Nali.

"Thank You," I say making her smirk.

"Your Welcome I suppose," the next few minutes was just filled with awkward silence.

"I gotta-" "Yea me too..." We say awkwardly and go our seperate ways. I avoid the dance floor and step outside. I sorta wander to the fountain looking down into my reflection when I hear... Music? I follow it and soon make out that it's a harp. I stop before entering a small grove of trees-which is in the castle orchard- and peek to see who it is playing, it's the maid from yesterday, the one who stumbled. Her eyes are closed and she's humming softly before she opens her eyes and looks to the side. She clearly heard something I didn't, which makes me notice her ears, they are hylian like mine, and my parents. She then get's up and walks slowly away humming and deep in thought-or else I'm sure she would have noticed me...-.

After that I return to the snack table at the Gala, that's where I spent most of the night but I did dance a little more Eventually I retired to my bed which felt amazing, I fell into a dreamless sleep...

(Quick A/N I'm not making him have any crazy dreams yet)

* * *

(Zelda)

I could barely sleep last night with the music playing, after I was called in I was told to clean the kitchen floor afterwards straight to bed for me but it took awhile to get to sleep but when I did I had the same dream as last night, and I almost screamed but I caught myself and gasped instead.

"Again?" I whisper I've had that dream again and again for the past weak. It was terrible each day a new feature added a jewel here or there, A new smile but always condescending, this time it was a large blue gem in the middle of his chest held in place by chains sorta like his coronet-crown-thing(Yeah I know I already added the tis feature but say she didn't see it last time...).

I got up, dressed and went to the kitchen. Telma was there and a few others but not nearly as much as yesterday.

"Good mornin' sweetie, hungry?" I nod and sat down on a stool, then she handed me a some of the extra food from last night.

"Wooh, that was ne party last night, and that prince-" she chuckled in the middle of her sentence.

"Boy he can eat!" Zelda chuckled in response then dug in to the food.

"Why, he has almost as big an appetite as you,"

"that's only because I usually skip dinner and lunch," I say.

"Well that's not healthy dearie, come to me whenever you get hungry,"

"If I did that I'd be fatter then a fat happy goron king!" this made her chuckle, and when I finished she told me that Ilia wanted to give me my schedule. And that's where I am now looking at the floor in front of Ilia's feet waiting as she looked me over.

"Here," she gave me my schedule with contempt in her eyes. I took it and left as quickly as I could. My schedule today was clean the Ballroom, Throne room, and throne room floors, I also had to clean the dais where the three thrones stood. _Great no gardening today, well at least I could tomorrow... probably..._

When I reach the throne room, with my bucket of water and my rag I find the king, queen, and prince. I quickly duck my head so I don't look into any of their eyes. I went to the other side of the room, starting in the far corner, when someone burst through the door with a flourish of his cape.

I looked up and saw it was the same man from my dreams, forgetting myself-and not realizing where I had cleaned and was now closer to him-I stared. I didn't mean to. I knew he felt my eyes staring at him and he turned I turned away but not quickly enough. I looked into his eyes for a second, maybe longer but long enough to see the hatred.

I practically stumble on my knees and mangage to spill the bucket in the process I watch as the soapy water trickles to his boots, he looks down then turns to me and give me a heavy slap, a hard one at that. It was by far the worst slap I have ever felt-I have been slapped by the gaurds when they drink a bit too much but other then that I have never been intentionally beaten-.

The slap was so hard i fell to me side, a red hand print on my face, to make it worse he was wearing full armor. He raised his soaked foot to kick me before a voice rang out across the room.

"Ganondorf! Don't touch her!" It was the prince, the king and queen's eyes were wide, I'm not sure from Ganondorf-I finally know his name-slapping me or from the shock that their son told Ganondorf to stop. Either way I was greatful.

* * *

(Link)

_What did I just do..._ I thought as Ganondorf slowly put his foot down and started walking towards me.

"What, Prince Link?" I gulp silently.

"I said don't touch her," Ganondorf has an amuzed expression and doesn't seem to care who sees.

"And why, Prince Link?" I feel myself trembling.

"I-I, um,"

"That's what I thought," He continued to stare at me. I feel useless in, and am frozen in his glare.

"Ahem," My mother manages to get Ganondorf's attention, and he walks over to them and bows.

"My Lord, My Lady," He says without the stern voice he had used on me.

"Perhaps we should postpone any alliance till I get my son under control..." My mother says with a glance in my direction.

"Of course My Lady, anything you say," Ganondorf says before walking out, his footsteps echoing around the large room, _That was close... _I think but I'm not really sure what he wouldv'e done. He probably would've scared me till I fainted. The servant girl is back to scrubbing a bit quicker this time-probably trying to avoid further punishment-when she leaves my father says to me.

"Why?" I look over at him, confused.

"Why would you defend a peasant, a servant girl, why it's, it's-"

"Noble?" I say.

"Chivalrous, courageous-"

"-Crazy, unthoughtful, stupid, and may have cost us a potentially valuabe ally," My mother cuts of my list.

"Why did you do it?" My father asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," I answer averting my gaze.

"Well I hope you'll think next time, because that is exactly what will cost us-"

"-A valuable ally," this time it being my turn to cut my mother off.

"And where are you going?" My mother asks as I get up _Somewhere where I can be alone_ I think but stay silent-knowing my mother's temper-. I am greeted by a fresh breeze when I walk out of the castle. I make my way to the stables and find Epona. She whinnies, sounding much like a whiny child, so I give her an apple.

I quickly put her saddle and such on(A/U I don't have any idea what or how horse people do to, saddle...(?) the horses), I climbed up on her, and she trotts over to the back gate-she knows me SO well, she even knows the small door I prefer to use to avoid the crowd in the streets-. I quickly open it, go though, and close, then we gallop away to hyrule feild...

* * *

(Zelda)

_Why? _That one word had been echoing in my head ever since the prince had defended me, _Why, in Din's name did he do that? _I think while entering the supply 'room' _Why? _I think this over and over again as I'm pulling weeds, _Why? _is what I'm still thinking when i here horse-hoovesteps or whatever, and _Why? _Is what I'm thinking when I almost stumble into a horse.

I have never seen a horse close up but I must say they are rather scary, This one is tall-like any horse, except the mini ones you see at fairs and carnivals and such-, and has chestnut brown, er, fur? It also has a beautiful white mane-I must confess horses are very pretty- I stumble back when I see the prince atop of the mare-don't ask me how I knew she was a mare because I honestly don't know how-

_This is the third time I've seen him in one week, usually I only see him once or twice a month! _I think as I watch from behind the Hedge I had been tending. They leave through the south wicker gate, _Wha? Why? Huh? _once again I think why but that was the last time I thought it that day...

* * *

(Link)

I'm galloping across the plain, when I spy a few Bokoblins. I'm about to pull out my sword when I realize... I forgot it. I silently curse myself and stop Epona about to head back when a bulblin with a bow(I think that's what they're called) Practically hits my head off. I am about to gallop over him when a pair of long needles suddenly are protruding from the Bulblin's bow arm. He grunts in pain and another pair of needles are shot at him. This time he hears them whistling through air and turns just in time for the needles to hit his eye, this time-with an expression of shock plastered on his face-he drops dead...

* * *

(Zelda)

I don't know what I was thinking but for some reason I had decided to follow the prince, and I'm still not sure what I was thinking when i threw those needles-Impa gave them to me when she was teaching me of the sheikah and their ways-. I'm not sure why Impa gave them to me maybe she thought that I was a sheikah or at least part sheikah, and now I have figured out that I am, because after I had killed the Bulblin the prince looked over towards me, and-by instinct-I somehow faded away to a shadow.

It was the weirdest feeling almost like a dream everything is sorta hazy and shadowed. When he looked away I ran back to the castle. _I wonder what it must look like when I am a 'shadow' and I move_, when I reach the south wicker gate I figured out how to turn back into a... uh non-shadow, I guess... when I entered I went straight back to work. I had wasted an hour's worth of work and would probably have to do extra tomorrow...

**So whataya guys think? Sorry for the short chapters though, whenever I write them I have them all planned out in my head, they seem longer up in my brain, too!**

**Well review, because I'm not sure if I should make Zelda have her alter ego Sheik or just be her when she acts all sheikah-like!**

**Well Thanks again to nakishima0518 again for reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon, if I get bored I might put it up today xD, So check back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people thanks for reviewing, and I hope you review more!**

**Linkolas: Yea I think so too, and I do love pie so that's a perk xD**

**Trentera: I'll try and remember to space paragraphs better-but I have a horrible memory-!**

**Oh and if you didn't already guess-I forgot to mention this in the last chapter-whenever I put something in parentheses(like this) it's a little Authors Note or A/U-that does mean author's note right? well correct me if i'm wrong-!**

**Next to last thing is I have decided not to put cussing in this(just cause' I couldn't decide, and don't use foul language personally) but will have a silent curse here, or a cuss word that get's cut off there!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own The Legend of Zelda, but I do own plot-line and OC's!**

**Now then this chapter is a little bit mysterious... and short so well-and I say this in the politest way posible- Deal with it...xP**

**(This has been edited, I am only saying this becasue of my reply to Trentera)**

Chapter 4(?)

If only...

_That brat. That stupid brat. That stupid, over-courageous, not-self-centered, overly protected, bratty, son-of-a-bi-_ "Sir?" Someone said,

I turn around seeing a scrawny little servant boy.

"What?" I say, not even attempting to hide my contempt.

"The K-King and Q-Queen have sent th-this, with utmost urg-gency," He says, stumbling over his words. I turn around, my back now facing him,

"Leave it on the desk,"

"Of c-course," He slides it on the desk and stumbles out much like how he stumbles over his words, and here is where I return to my mind rant. _If only he hadn't speaken out, If only he hadn't defended that sniveling maid, If only he hadn't ruined my plan of alliance with the most powerful country on the continent._

I grovel more, knowing full well that; that was only the beginning of my plan, that there is so much more in the plot-line of this story. _O__f course I still need all six of those confounded sages!_ I inwardly curse myself for forgetting about those small rays of light in my consuming darkness of a plan! _But they will be easily like candles snuffed out by a waterfall, if I make myself stealthy enough..._

"That's it!" I exclaim silently.

"All I need is... and then..." I curse at myself once again for letting my thoughts escape with my voice. You never know when someone will be watching...

* * *

(Another '?')

_ Hmmm? What is this? _I think to myself as I listen from the shadows of the door-the young servant-boy left it ajar-. _What is he planning...?_ I lean in closer-my biggest regret of the decade-I lean in too close and hit the door sightly, but enough to make it creak an inch more open. The subject of my spying quickly turns and I know he sees the flickering of the light as I move as a shadow, but hopefully he does not realize until I am away...

* * *

(back to the other '?')

I heard the door, a half deaf idiot would've heard the door creak so suddenly, but a half deaf idiot would have assumed it was the wind, a simple draft or even that the supposed 'Inn' I am staying at was built on a hill, but I am not an idiot, and I most certainly not half deaf.

I stealthily walk over to the door and peak out. I see a shadow. Anyone would've ignored that shadow, that mis-placed shadow, but not me and I knew it could be either 1: A shadow being. Or 2: A sheikah. And since I've only ever met one shadow being and he was long dead-at least last ime I saw him he had a gaping wound across his chest, so deep I could almost see his heart, while he was lying in a pool of his own blood-so I decided it must be a sheikah, and I'm pretty sure I know which one...

**So that's it, not as mysterious as I made it out to be and I bet all the money I have in my pocke- oh wait I'm not wearing pants that have pockets in them... Well anyways I WOULD bet all the money in my pockets that all my readers have guessed who '?' number 1 is, but how many know who '?' number 2 is...? It's also too short but I couldn't think of anything to fill the path of excitement that is my story with(I've been in a very phrasy mood today).**

**Well anyway sorry I didn't post this sooner my mom dragged me halfway across the state today(not really of course)so I couldn't get to get on sooner!**

**Well next chapter will be up tomorrow(if not sooner), and it will most likely be a filler since I (personally) think this story is moving way too fast, I mean I'm already on the dark foreboding master plan for the bad guys, but hopefully it will slow down when the more actiony parts come in!**

**Well buh-bye people, ope ya'll liked my evil guy scene,**

** Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Chapter 5

** so I'm feeling pretty idiotodic 'cause I just now realized that I put A/U instead of A/N on my, ummm, opening paragraph of author's note or whatever... well anyways thanks to those are following, and have favorited my story! I'm soooo glad you guys like it, and don't forget to review!**

**Well anyways ONWARD... TO GLORY... yeah sorry 'bout that, that's sorta like my catch-phrase, everytime I, or someone else says 'onward' I have to say 'to glory'...xD**

**Well anyways...(again) ONWA-... on-TO the next chapter!**

**Discalaimer: I do not own, and most likely never will(though there is always a possibility- own The Legend of Zelda!**

Chapter 5(Zelda/Sheik)

Training.

I am silence... The pure ebodiment of silence that is, I move without a sound, not a whisper escapes my mouth... Well at least that is what Impa says the goal of a sheikah is... No I didn't tell her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know. I think she caught on when she caught me flipping through the pages of a rare sheikah book I had found in the castle library...

So now I am going through a technique she had showed me. I am basically high-kicking a training dumby while wearing the skin tight sheikah clothing she had given to me as.

"A souvenir, since you seem to be fascinated by them," after she said that she gave me a sly wink and winked in turn though not nearly as sly. I am alone when I pick up the training dumby's head off the wooden floor of the attic.

"Oops..."

"What was that?" I hear a mans voice from below, slightly muffled and then I heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase-I am in a tower, it seems only fitting that the stairs are spiral-.

"I'm sure it was nuthin'" A man with a deep, gravelly voice said as him and his companion stepped into the dimly lit room-when I had heard them I almost immediately hid in the shadows, using my sheikah ability to fade away(it's much more affective in the shadows)-.

"But I swear I heard something," The man who had heard me had a much smoother voice.

"It was probably a rat, or sumthin'," The man's voice faded out when he came to the 'or sumthin'' part.

"But I swear I hear-" I had been silently moving closer to the window when I had slightly stumbled. I had managed to catch myself before I fell but I still made a noise.

"What was that?" both of them ahd frightened looks on their faces. Idiots, but even so I could ear my heart racing as the bigger one came closer to me.

"It was nuthin', like I said before, rats hehe," He said this so unsurely I couldn't help but feel pity-I have too soft a heart-, he quickly turned around and left The other one on his heels. I let out the air I hadn't realized I had been holding. I peeked down the stairs to make sure they really left then turned back to the dumby.

"AH-" I let out a startled yell before Impa clamped a hand over my mouth.

"srymph" I said, but my words were muffled by her hand covering my mouth.

"Hmmm?" She said back and removed her hand from my mouth.

"Haha," I say sarcastically before glaring icily at her. She just smirks in response before ordering me to show her how I've been doing with the technique, and that is basically the rest of my day...

* * *

(Link)

_Up slice, diagonal slice, side slide, and... Back slice, _I mutter in my mind while performing them with my sword on the training dumby before me, I'm at the local gaurds training ground instead of the castle's, and soon the dumby is ripped to shreds and I move to the next one.

"Do you spar?" A younger looking gaurd said before I hit the dumby causing me to miss.

"Not usually..."

"Would you like to?" He asks a smile playing on his lips.

"Er, well, sure, I guess..."

Five minutes later I'm parrying a blow that couldv'e killed me, that is if these swords weren't made of wood. _Up, down, side-step, thrust, parry. _I recite the sword movements I do but quickly go to reciting his instead trying to figure out his fighting style. This is what I've learned while spending countless hours in the library with a tutor. I soon learn he is using Kakariko whip-like movements but with a wooden sword instead of a whip. I quickly use a maneauver that get's me behind him and lighly stab him.

"HA," I say with a triumphant smile, He turns to me and smiles back.

"You have been trained well. Tell me, who is your master?"

"Er, well..."

"None I'm guessing?" I nod and he nods back understandingly.

"You will truly become a famous swordman!"

"Thank you," I reply.

"Well I've better get going, perhaps we shall do this again someday,"

"yes perhaps, good-day to you!" I watch as he walks off_ Weird he didn't seem to realize who i am, well that was pleasantly surprising. _I think as I continue to walk back to the castle...

**Well that's it, short again though, and basically if you're wondering that's there whole routine for the next week(storybook time), with of course their basic duties thrown in there ;D**

**Hope ya'll like don't forget to review, but I already said that at the beginning!**

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok,** another rewritten chapter *sigh* this is really hard. But when I think of my faithful readers, and reviewers *wink wink* then I keep on moving on! So this chapter will be as close to the original version as I can possibly make it, with maybe a few tweaks and adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue, 'cause I am not claiming to own The legend of Zelda!**

Chapter 6(Zelda)

An unexpected attack.

My past week has been filled with soap, water, buckets, roses, and thorns... Lots and lotsa thorns -the head gardener put me on rose bush duty... Not fun...-. So now i'm shearing rosebushes by the pond. The sun is settin and I can see it's perfect reflection on the surface of the water.

Some say the sunset is as close to Din's beauty that you can see and Death Mountain the volcano to the west is a sign of her true power. Some say that waterfalls are Nayru's beauty and the ancient Hylian tomes are full of her wisdom. Some say that just nature is as close to Farore's beauty, and courage... I don't get it either...

* * *

I'm startled awake by a scream and a crash. Water floods under the door and the beginning of another scream quickly being muffled. I sit up, watching the shadows under the door. A muffled scream and a short thwack later and one of the shadows fall to the floor. The other shadow pads silently away.

I get out of bed, just now realizing I had fallen asleep in my dress. Creeping over to the door, and chancing a peek, I find that the coast is clear. Sneaking out and down the hall, moonlight shining through the glass paned windows. Hiding over several times from gaurds and enemy, um, soldiers.

I often disappeared in the shadows, but I think even if I hadn't I still wouldn't have been noticed. Many if not all the soldiers -both enemy and ours- were in small scuffles. I smell smoke and instead of just wandering around I start to follow the scent. Still hiding, sneaking, and creeping I make my way through the castle to where the smoke is coming from.

I eventually come to a tower, smoke billowing out like a train. I go up until I can barely see, my eyes are watering like crazy and I'm coughing so much my throat hurts. I go through the opening where there used to be a door, but now it's just a pile of ash at my feet. Still coughing and waving a hand in front of my face as if that's gonna make the smoke go away.

I fade into a shadow which helps me see when in the dark and fog. It also helps with the smoke. i spot the prince on the floor with a nasty bruise on his head. I dash over to him and pull him over my shoulder. A darkened silhouette in the doorway stops me in my tracks. Out of surprise I un-fade from a shadow.

I form a plan as fast as I can and out it into action. _1: Run over and act surprised. _I dash over, and act surprised. It wasn't too hard since I hadn't realized that it was Lord Ganondorf who had entered. _2: Wait for him to attack. _Ganondorf smiles evilly and brings his hand back to strike. _3: Dive under him and trip him. _Waiting for the perfect time, then diving under him on my stomach -so as not to disturb His majesty the prince- I hook a foot around his thus making him fall. _4: Escape through the door._ I run over to the door but before I can run down the stairs a gerudion soldier came through the door.

"Lord Ganondo-" She spots me and smiles evilly -at least I think she did i can't tell 'cause she has a gauze over the bottom half of her face-.

"I'll get you..." She says then lunges. I dodge, spy a window, dash over to it, and jump. And now I'm falling. _Good job Zelda. _I'm so relieved when I see the pond I was gardening by earlier. Bending my legs then pushing against the wall with them I manage to make us fall into deeper water so we wouldn't hit the bottom.

With a splash I half-dive into the icy water. The impact hurts, I wish I couldv'e made a better dive but I didn't have enough time. The breath was knocked out of me so I surface. This s where I find out that I don't have the prince anymore. I dive back under going as deep as I can. A few more dives and I give up hope. _Just one more dive... _I take a deep breath and go back under.

I'm running out of breath and still can't find him, when I see something twinkling in the moonlight. It's one of his cufflinks, I dive down deeper and grab him. By now my lungs are burning from lack of air. Finally breaking the surface I go to the shore gasping. I immediately start pumping on his chest as I've seen some of the medics do.

I keep pumping but it doesn't work, I even try mouth-to-mouth but it doesn't work...

* * *

_(Link)_

_I'm floating. I'm floating above a void. My thoughts are groogy, and I can't feel the rest of my body, but I am content. More content then I have ever been in my entire life. But it doesn't feel right, I feel like a part of me is missing. Suddenly I hear crying, it's distant, very distant. It echoes though, like I'm in a box._

_"If only I could've saved him... If only I had dived deeper... If only I had ran quicker... It's all my fault... No it's Ganondorf's fault, he made me jump, he killed the prince! Oh who am I kidding, I can't use excuses like that, it was my fault..." More sobs, more distant. I can't hear anything now, before I might've wondered a little, but now I don't care. I don't care at all until..._

_A beautiful light appears. I think it's green but my memory seems to be fading, and my senses are muffled._

_"Oh, my chosen one... Now is not the time to give up. Now is not the time to hide! Now is the time to fight! So fight! Fight to return to the breathing!"_

* * *

(Zelda)

_If only I could've... If only I... If only... _I'm cring so much that I just barely hear a ragged breathing. My head turns quickly and I see his majesty's chest rising and falling.

"He's alive...?" I'm still crying but now they're tears of joy.

"He's alive!" I say to reassure myself. His eyes flutter open and I don't care that I' staring directly in them. They're beautiful.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"You're outside the castle," I answer quietly.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because it's under attack," I answer a little bit mre loudly this time.

"Under... attack...?" He says, shocked. I just nod.

"We have to go." He says.

"We...?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, now!" He says then get's up.

"It isn't wise to- nevermind," I say. He grabs my wrist and leads me to the stables. Then saddling his horse he gets on and helps me on. I feel as if i'm in a trance but soon, we're galloping away. A burning caslte behind us...

**Ok, that's the rewritten version of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Zelda)

The way to Death Mountain.

Waking up in a strange village can be confusing. Especially since just last night I was clinging on for dear life as His majesty made his horse go faster and faster. And now I am waking up by a spring, a weird circular clay house, On orangish dirt, surrounded by mountains. Lots and lots of mountains. The prince is talking to a strange man. I walk over to see what they are talking about.

"What's this all about?" I say, somewhat sleepily.

"Renado here, is letting us stay with him until we can well do whatever." His majesty replies.

"Oh, thank you," I say to, uh, Renado.

"Your welcome, and now if you don't mind me asking; What are your names?" Renado asks politely.

"I am pri-" His majesty.

"Prid!" I finish.

"Yeah, Prid." The prince says, as if trying it out.

"And I am Zelda," I state matter-of-factly.

"Ok I see, would you like some breakfast?" He asks.

"Yes!" Me and the prince say at the same time...

* * *

(Link)

After breakfast Renado had showed me and Zelda Kakariko village, which is where we are -obviously-. He showed us the general store -which is under remodeling-, the bomb store -which is out of stock :(-, the hotel, the watch tower, even the hot springs. After that we went back to his sanctuary. that is where me and Zelda are.

"Is Zelda your real name?" I ask Zelda, turning over to look at her. She nods but doesn't turn to look at me.

"That's kinda purty," I say jokingly, even if it was the truth. Next thing I know I'm asleep.

* * *

(Zelda)

We stand in front of an opening, an opening to a cave.

"Hey, wait!" Someone called from behind. It's Tara, the hotel owner.

"You might want these," she says whiled panting. She then handed his majesty a sword and sheild.

"Sorry I didn't have anything that might suit you," She says regretfully, I shrug it off. I've gone back to nods, shakes, and shrugs, instead of actual talking. I'm still pretty scared of what the prince wil think... Ok, VERY scared... Very...

Me and his majesty enter the opening and find ourselves in a vast cave. There's the usual stalactites and stalagmites, but other then that it's pretty boring.

"Where's the entrance?" Link says a little louder then usual, his voice bounces off the walls all around me. It's deafening to me, but that might just be because I spent most of my time in silence when at the castle. I hear a rumbling, Link heres it too. I turn around just in time to see a few -quite a few actually- rocks fall over the entrance/exit.

"Great, now we're trapped!" Link says loudly again. _Why is it still light in here... shouldn't the rocks have blocked out all the... _I look up to see a hole in the ceiling. His majesty turns back to me and follows my gaze up to the hole.

"Your brilliant Zelda!" The prince says this a little too loud again, and I restrain from covering my ears.

"Lets go," He pulls out a rope with a hook on it, swings it, and lets it fly. It misses, another few trys and he get's it! He gently tugs it, and it holds. He starts climbing with me behind him. We come up through the hole and I am rewarded by a blinding ray of light right in my eyes. I shut them quickly.

When I reopen them I we are surrounded by mountain, and there's a path. We head up the path. It quickly turns from a walk, to a hike, to a climb. We reach the top. There's a lot of ledges we have to climb down, and the up again. At one point we had to swing across a gap using his rope hook thing. When we did I was terrified. I instinctivly put my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

I was extremely embarassed when His majesty asked me to get off. We are now in front of a door. We go through not knowing where we might end up.

**EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's needed. It was also deleted so I had to rewrite it :(!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, chapter 9! This is honestly the farthest I've ever gotten in anything I've ever written! And guess what! My dad is FINALLY buying me a violin*Girly squeal/scream* EEEEEHHHHHHH!... Oh yeah and our internet isn't acting screwy anymore... XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, blah blah blah! Can I get to the chapter now?**

Chapter 8(Link)

An unexpected silence.

"Is it just me or is it unusually quiet in here?" I ask while looking around the cavern we just walked into. There is some odd metal dias-type-thing in the middle wih two red lines painted on it. There are some seat-looking things off to the side. In the back is a few steps leading to a metal platfrom that has a door in the wall. The whole room was all natural stone except the odd dias in the middle.

"What's this?" I mutter to myself upon seeing a chest in the corner of the room. I open the chest and find a pair of iron boots(THIS IS NOT WHERE YOU FIND THEM! I just figured since neither Zelda, nor Link are from Ordon -in this fanfic anyway- that they should find the Iron boots somewhere else).

"Woah!" I say and quickly try them on as Zelda walks over.

"A perfect fit!" I smile a satisfactory smile up at Zelda but her eyes are downcast so I'm not sure if she sees it. I take my newly acquired and put them in my magic pouch I wear on my belt. Zelda gives me a questioning look so I explain.

"It's a magic pouch so I can hold somewhere around twenty-five or thirty things in here, no matter how big, and it won't grow heavy!" She nods in acknkowledgement and walks towards the door with me on her heels. She seems to realize something and takes a few steps back so she's behind me. _Oh, yeah right, I'm... royalty... _

We reach the door and I try pushing it open. It doesn't open. That's when Zelda comes up and rolls the door to the side. I'm sure I'm blushing. _Embarrassing... _We walk through and find ourselves in another large cavern that is extremely hot. I swear I'm sweating so much that if you stuck a bucket under me it would be full in a matter of seconds!

This room has a path leading down a hill to a, um, pool -I guess- of lava! There are pillars literally _IN _the lava and I think _Maybe I can- _I jump. Zelda let's loose a terrified gasp but I make it. I turn to her.

"C'mon!" I gesture with my hands, too. She quickly follows as I jump to the next one. This one has a short path leading up and I jump from there to solid ground just before a pillar of lava comes up almost scorching my butt off. _I didn't now that there were pillars of lava... _It seems Zelda knew though 'cause she's still on the first pillar. Probably trying to figure out the pattern, before long she's standing next to me looking a little out of it.

I turn to see a metal gate.

"Gorons sure like metal, don't they?"

"Well they do like to mine, so it's only natural that they would." She says this close to inaudible and I'm surprised that she even spoke at all.

"You, just- Did you just-?" She looks at me with wide eyes and I think she mutters something about not hitting her or some such.

"I'm not going to hit you, it's just... Surprising!" She relaxes a bit before pinting out a wooden gate.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask her. but she simply leads me over to it and takes my sword from it's sheath(Tara had given him this too) on my back and swings it. It easily breaks through the wood. She hands me my sword back and then walks through. I follow and we quickly bump into another wooden gate where I proceed to smash it. We have a new problem though; there's a wall of fire, shooting from something to the side.

Zelda backsteps and seems to find something. It's some sort of switch on the ground or something, but when I stand on it; it only goes down halfway.

"Hmm?" _I wonder if- nah that wouldn't work but maybe if I-! _I snap my fingers and Zelda looks expectantly at me. I pull out my iron boots put them on, and then stand on the switch. It goes down with a sorta crash and the fire diminishes. We walk through, and soon after we hear the fire again but behind us. We come to another wall of fire.

I repeat the process, but since I'm already wearing the boots It's much quicker. We cross a little bridge and the fire starts again. something pops up from the lava and shoots a fireball headed directly from my head. I quickly pull my sheild out and thrust it forward, not only deflecting the fireball but also making that same fireball hitting the... Thing...

We climb up a ladder -me going first- and come to another pillar which we jump across, the ledge we're standing on is up against the wall and makes us awkwardly squished together. I think I see Zelda blush but it might just be the heat. The ledge goes two ways -always connected to the wall though-, one way goes to seemingly nowhere, and the other leads to another fire-wall.

"Not a very good selection of paths, if you ask me!" I say sarcastically, Zelda seems to be amused and I high-five myself in my mind -though I'm not sure why...-! I decide to go the dead-end way and Zelda follows. Now I'm not so sure if this is a random dead-end, 'cause theres another switch I walk over but am confronted by some sort of fire-slug. _Sallamander maybe? _I slash it and it explodes. _So by killing a fire monster, I am rewarded by a few first degree burns?_

I activate the switch and the fire stops. Both me and Zelda dash -carefully- to get through to the place where the fire-wall was and both successfully make it. But now I'm not sure how we're gonna get back... _Oh, well! I'm sure we'll figure it out! _We go down another little path and there's another door, But it has bars over it and I have no idea how to open it.

Three of those sallamder-thingys drop from the ceiling but I kill them quickly.

"Now how do we open that...?" I say, and Zelda seems to be thinking. I'm stilling wearing the iron boots but there starting to tire me out. It's not that they're heavy, just heavy for boots! I decide to take them off when Zelda taps me and points to a metal thing in the air.

"Jump on that!" She exclaims very quietly, and I oblige. The second I'm on it; it starts moving down. At first I'm startled by the bars blocking the door moving up, but by the time I reach the stone floor I realize it was the weight of the boots.

"Smart thinking Zel!"

"What did you just call me?" She asks in her usual quiet voice.

"Um, Zel? I'm sorry if you don't want me too bu-"

"No, no, I like it..." She says -still quiet, but with more confidence- with a reassuring smile...

**Ok, that was the first room of the goron mines! I didn't do anymore because I'm still trying to get used to long chapters, but the next one will have much more rooms in it, I promise!**

**I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow, or I might write it tonight! I'm kinda surprised at myself 'cause I'm writing each chapter every day! Well I guess that's why they're so short!**

**So review and tell me if I've gotten better. Until tomorrow,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, next chapter! This chapter won't have ALL the details of the goron mines, but still quite a few! I'm leaving out like half of the temple because, it's just sooo big, and I'm just soooo lazy and don't feel like writing the WHOLE thing! I am actually playing the game while writing this so I get everything accurate!**

**Thank you Guest, I'll try and develop their relationship more through this temple(mostly the secnd floor though), so thanks for reviewing, It makes me SOOO happy when people review so keep it up :3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of zelda, and I am really quite tired of disclaimers...**

Chapter 9(Zelda)

The Fire Temple/The goron mines.

We are now in a new room. It's large, no I take that back. It's HUGE! We are on top of a metal bridge sorta thing leading over -you guessed it, lava- to another metal platform. Beyond that, right smack bang in the middle of the room is another platforms. And you must remember most of these platform are circular!

We walk ober to the platform. There are two paths on either side. I take the one on the right which leads to nothing but a few monsters. I head back and his maj-, er, Link is waiting for me. We try the other way and quickly come to a couple of a gap in the metal pathway. Link jumps onto the thing in the middle, but it starts turning and jumps to other side before getting deep fried in the lava below.

"Maybe I should be a bit more..." He starts.

"Cautious, careful, patient?" I finish, but i don't think he hears me. I jump over as quickly as possible but the other side has another gap and turntable thing. Link goes first again and I follow. We follow te path a little before coming to a door, which I open.

This room has a stone path instead of metal, but has a metal railing so you don't fall off. As soon as we start following the path we come across another metal bridge and cross it. At the end of the vridge is a big lizard thing, and before I know it, it's blowing fire from it's mouth. I would've catagorized it as a dragon except for the fact that it doesn't have wings of any kind.

The lizard is a sort of blue color except it's tail which is orange.

"Wait I reme,ber reading something about this!" I shist through my memories and remember a book called: Lizards of all kind. _The Dodongo Lizard is found in hot places, such as goron mines, blah blah blah, They are gray-blue in color, blah blah blah, They're only weakpoint is the tail._

"Hit it's tail!" I yell above the seething lava, which is actually quite loud! Link jumps behind the Dodongo and slashes at it's tail. The creature withers and dies before exploding and dropping... a Rupee? Wierd.

When the dodongo is dead we turn around looking at our surroundings. We're right next to the bridge and in front of us is a wall with a metal grate-type thing. I turn and see more lava. _Is there a room WITHOUT lava, per any chance? _I think as I spy some pillars in the lava that Link jumps to. Careful to avoid the lava I follow.

We are on solid ground again, and of course theres more pillars to jump on. We jump across again, me ever vigilant of the lava the shoots up at short intervals. We are again on solid ground. Theres another dodongo that Link deals with. But there is also a chain thing; it's got something that I presume you hold onto, but it's connected to a chain that's connected to a wall.

The dodongo explodes as I walk to the pulley -as I have decided to call it-, pick it up, and starts to pull. I had closed my eyes for no apparent reason, so instead of seeing a wall move I heard it grating against the floor. I opened my eyes and saw a wall had moved, then glancing back to the lava pillars I saw the one we used to get over here could also be used to get to a little room surrounded by walls.

I let go of the pulley and hopped over as quickly as I could. Link followed -probably questioningly- and I saw that the wall was moving back into place. It had spikes on the side that was slowly but steadily moving to the side. I slipped through with Link behind me and we entered the door.

This room, I am glad to find a pool of water! I walk up to it and dip my fingers into it, it's warm but it's still water! That's when I noticed the wall in front of us. It's made from metal and is chained together like chain link armor. I dive into the water to check if there was a solution there and sure enough there it is, an opening at the bottom.

I resurface to find Link eyeing the pool suspiciously and I explain the situation. He then agrees with me to dive but let me lead him since I know he's pretty wary of water. When we surface on the other side I can't find any land except above us, but we can't fly so we can't get up there! Link seems to notice something and dives down again.

He seemed to have activated some switch and is now upside-down on some magnetic substance, wearing his Iron boots looking at me.

"How did yo- bu- Wha-?" I stammer as he grins at me.

"C'mon." He takes my hand and I am lifted up by him. I am surprised by his strength, though! We go through a door.

In this room I was surprised to see gorons. Many, Many gorons locked in cages! Goron adults, goron elders, even goron children!. I went to the nearest one as quickly as I could to ask:

"Who did this to you?" I said while starting to pick the lock with one of my needles. I heard a click and opened the cage for him.

"It was a beast, a giant beast! It was on fire, with a glowing horn! It was terrible! An-And-" He stammered, He was clearly terrified and didn't care who I was. While I had been busy with this one particular goron, Link had been using his sword to open other cages. I picked as many locks as I could and eventually we freed all the gorons.

An elederly looking goron came up to me and Link and said:

"Thank you for freeing us, I was starting to fear that we would be eaten next!" He said in an old weathered voice.

"Eaten?" Link exclaimed and my eyes grew wide.

"Yes eaten. I'm afraid bulblins, and bokoblins have started to take over death mountain. They lockedus all up so that we could be given to some ferocious monster that we only caught a glimpse of."

"Bulblins, AND bokoblins?" Link asked and the goron simply nodded.

"It appears so, yes. But while they were locking us up I heard them speaking of something about their master taking over Hyrule, or somesuch. I had presumed that their master was the giant monster, but now I am fully against it."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because that monster is extremely stupid, that's why!" My bbrow furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"The way the gaurds talk about him." I nodded in understanding, but Link seems as confused as ever.

"But... nevermind." He says.

"Here take this, it's a key shard I took from one of the gaurds. Sometimes they are just as dumb as their brute of a monster!" He hands Link the key shard and opens his mouth to say something else.

"You should also try to find the Hero Bow. It's somewhere hidden deep in these mines!"

"Thank you." I say as.

"Good Luck!"

**Ok, that's all I'm writing for today but I'll do the rest of the mines(which really is just the second floor) tomorrow!**

**So blah blah blah, until next time, blah blah blah,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okie dokie! YAY next chapter :D! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Spy Girl(guest): Thanks for telling me about the spelling mistakes in chapter 9 it is now edited!**

**Guest: This chapter will be longer! MUCH longer!**

Chapter 10(Link)

Fire Temple/Goron Mines (part 2)

After we had freed all the gorons, we had made our way back to the big room. It turns out there were magnets overhead... I learned that the hard way... I'm not sure how but I somehow managed to hold Zelda when having to use the magnets.

Now We're in a room with water, thank the goddesses! There are pillars in the water very similar to the ones in the lava before. I started to jump to one before something popped out of the water, shot some kind of water ball at me. It hit my stomach HARD. My breath was gone and Zelda immediatetly dove in the water.

"Zelda!" She popped up a few minutes later panting. The bodies of the, fishy thingys popped up a moment later. She pointed at the door acoss the room. I'm not sure how but I hadn't even noticed that a gate was in front of it.

"Ooh..." I said in disapointment. She pointed over to the corner. I looked and saw a metal mesh wall thing like in the other water room.

"Bu-" She dove under again and popped up on the other side.

"C'mon!" She gestured for me with a mischevious smile on ehr face.

"Haha!" I laugh sarcastically. I dive under and find the opening. It looks like someone pushed a bloc out of the way of the opening. There's another magnetic pull thing. I go up to it and put my Iron boots on. Instantly I'm pulled up. I walk over to a metal ledge and drop down. I make my way over to the end.

Looking down into the water I'm trying to figure out what to do. I see Zelda hop over to the gate and look up.

"What are you doing?" She yells.

"I don't know!" I yell back. She points to the wall and I see it magnetic.

"How am I supposed to get over there?" I yell down to her.

"I can't figure everything out for you!" She yells up. I look around. I see a switch on the floor and am feeling very foolish. I activate it and there's an instant magnetic pull below me. I drop down and hear a small yelp before I am jarred painfully by the magnet wall, I have after all been wearing the iron botts since the magnet ceiling.

"Ta-Da!" Zelda rolls her eyes at me. _Ah the chest is opening. _I state metaphorically in my mind before making my way to the metal ledge. There's a small chest and I open it. It contains twenty Rupees which I quickly pocket. I turn around and see some wierd blue crystal thing spinning slowly upon a tiny stage.

I hit the blue crystal experimently, the blue crystal turns gold and I hear the gate open. I jump down to Zelda and we walk through. There's two bulblins who come at us. They're swiftly killed by a couple slashes and a needle to the eye. _Wait, needles? Where have i seen needles before...?_

I look up and see we're in another large cavern. We hadn't gone through a door so the two rooms are sorta conjoined(I love that word!). There's a wooden ramp leading up to a platform where two statue-like things are spinning. I walk up to them and they both shoot lazers out of eyes I hadn't noticed they possessed.

"Whoa!" I jump back before getting hit and once I'm far enough they stop. Zelda tugs on my sleeve and points to another magnet wall.

"How many of these do I have to walk on?" Zelda shrugs at my exclamation. I walk up and to the left to the metal ledge. I hop down and see that there's a large door staying closed by a rope. I dash over and slice the rope letting the huge door fall with a crash. I jump down and roll, then go through the now open door.

There's a small door that I go through with Zelda behind me. _Where'd she come from? _I think, I don't remember seeing her with me when I went through the big door I had cut down.

This room wasn't even inside! It was evening. We had left at dawn so I wasn't surprised. We took lunch. After lunch I'm looking around; There are a few bulblins. No, no, a LOT of bulblins. I see a few needles fly from Zelda, they hit their marks spot on! _Where have I seen that before? _Well back to the descroption: We're standing on wooden dock over water, the docks are old and have many peices of wood broken off or ripped off. There's a crane with a deactivated magnet on it. We seem to be in the middle of death mountain, ecause we're surrounded by orange mountain.

We make our way to the only door in sight an go through.

Back inside on a wooden ledge is where we find ourelves. There's a turntable in front of us, and not caring much about our surroundings I jump over before falling into... Water? _There's more water then lava in this mountain! _Zelda follows me. We come to another turntable. This one is much bigger and has spots of magnet on it.

I go to the first magnet and instantly cling since I never took the iron boots off. Zelda isn't on with and I'm starting to wonder how she'll get over. The turntable spins around and when I'm rightside up I dash to the next magnet. and cling. I repeat this and when I'm on the other side I look back to Zelda.

She's standing poised to run. _Oh no. _She dashes over and as it starts to turn jumps. She lands gracefully next to me, stumbling when trying to walk though.

"That was amazing!" I complimented, she blushed and ducked her head smiling.

"We should get going," She says before walking over to the door. She opens it walks through with me following.

It's another room with gorons trapped. It looks exactly like the last. We rush to ope the cages.

"Are you okay?" I ask the elderly one.

"Yes, but you must hurry. Go to the bow. They'll destroy it if you don't!" He rushes me toward the ladder leading to the door and Zelda follows. I go up the ladder first, but before Zelda comes she hands the old goron a needle saying something about freeing the others. We walk through the door and are in the other room.

I find another magnet wall and use it to get to a ledge. Zelda is still on the other side, though. She does the most craziest thing I've ever seen anyone do: She jumps. She falls just short but grabs onto the ledge. I pull her up and she's blushing again. She seems to blush a lot.

She recovers quickly, and walks to the door. She opens it and goes through. It closes before I can go through, too and I hear something click behind it. I try frantically opening it but to no avail, I have no idea what's going to happen...

* * *

(Zelda. That's right Zelda versus Mini-boss!)

I turn around when I hear the sound of metal sliding down, and see bars covering the door.

"Oh, no!" I do the only thing I can and walk over to a magnetic platform surrounded by lava. The second I step onto it a large goron hops down from out of nowhere! His eyes seem to be glazed over and his moves seem jerky and robotic. Instantly he comes over to me and trys knocking me off with one of his big club-like arms. I dodge, He trys again. I dodge again. He seems infuriated that he hasn't hit me and trys again only this time with BOTH of his arms.

His stomach is wide open and without thinking I take out a needle and slash at it. He howls in pain and rolls up into a ball. _What th- _

"Whoa!" I just dodge him rolling on top of me! He rolls back and comes at me again. I'm pondering how he can see when an idea springs into my head. I back up to near the edge and he rolls at me. I'm standing ready, he's rolling towards me. I side-step right before he flattens me and he rolls off into the lava.

"YES!" I jump up in joy. But something is yelling in pain and something pops ut of the lava hitting the platform with such force it knocks the platform of it's chains and into the lava(This is not how the actuall battle goes, I am simply re-doing the pattern and such...). The goron is back he walks up to me and swings his arm. I dodge, once, twice, and another slash to his stomach. _He seems to in some kind of fighting pattern. Easy to decipher, too! _He's rolling at me again and I do the same thing as last time.

He jumps out of the lava with another howl of pain, and wastes no time in coming at me. Swing one, swing two, and swing three. I'm about to slash him when he surprises me by swinging again, thus knocking me back. I grab the edge before falling into the lava. He's walking towards me and the platform tilts with his weight.

Just before I slip I pull out one of my needle thinking that if I'm going down, He's going down with me. To my surprise the needle is iron or something because it's magnetic. It's just enough to hold me up and as the goron swings at me, I flip over him. Using all my strength I push him into the lava. That was the last I saw of him.

Panting from what just happened I walk over to the other side of the room and went through the door. There's a chest and I walk over to it. I open and find a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I take them out and sling them over my shoulder. I walk to the next room, and to the center of this room. I am surrounded by those statue things and they seem to turn on. _Oh no..._

**Ok, I'm sorry it's another short one...:(! But I have to go somewhere for the rest of the day and I didn't want to wait to write this chapter! Sucky fight, I know. I'm still feeling very sorry because I pretty much promised that this would be a longer chapter but it isn't... Well until tomorrow,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this time I swear if I don't finish the fire temple ya'll can have AAAALLLLL the virtual cookies I've been saving in my secret stash! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hey no problem! I luvs i when people review and feel obligated to reply! Though it would help if you put a name on your reviews that way I'm not just calling everyone 'Guest' but you don't have to!**

** And sorry I'm late with posting this chapter. My mom just took me to get myself a Violin =!**

Chapter 11(Zelda)

Fire Temple/Goron mines(part 3)

Ok, so I'm surrounded by statue things, dodging as many lazers I can. Already my dress has six holes from where the lazers. _I wonder... _I pull the bow off my back and grab an arrow from the quiver. Still dodging, I aim for one of the statue's red eye-thing. I pull the string back and... Boom! _Bulls-eye._ It spins a couple times before sttling down and dying.

I shoot the rest, missing only twice. _I'm not sure how, but I have REALLY good aim! Now to get out... _I glance around. _Wait a minute... _I go over to one of the statues, grab onto it's ridges, and pull. _Just as I suspected! _The only problem is that this isn't the right way. I circle around pulling the statues until I come to a door.

* * *

(Link)

_'BANG BANG BANG BANG' _I am... Well, banging on the door. It's locked up tight so my banging does nothing. All I can do is worry. _What if... No, don't think like that! She can't be... But she would bang on the door, wouldn't she? _I'm not just worried. I'm heart broken, like I just lost my mom, or my dad... _Mom, Dad! I hope they made it out of the castle! I hope they're not... No, they couldn't! And neither could Zelda! _

I do the only thing I can do, go back outside. I make my way over to the door. When I'm out it's already dark so I sit down. I hadn't realized how tired I am until now. I fall asleep almost instantly, and find myself in a dream...

* * *

_I'm on some sort of a cliff. I see Ganondorf chasing someone. I feel a sudden sense of duty to save who he is chasing after. Immediately I'm dashing towards him. I trip on something. I get up and again dash after him. Something always seems to get in the way. I dodge around bolders, trip some more, and even fight off a few gerudions._

_I finally catch up to him. He also caught up to who he was chasing. He whispers something before he stabs that person. I see Zelda fall before. I'm am so full of panic and rage I attack. He turns around, parrying my thrust. _

_"That's not going to work little hero. You've gotta try harder if you ever wanna beat me. Why your as helpless as a puppy in a world full of wolves. And no ones gonna save you now!" He says with an evil laugh. I thrust again, and he swings his sword. His large swords makes contact with my little sword making it break. He stabs-_

* * *

"AH!" I wake up in a cold sweat and sit up straight as a pin. I have a cramp in my back and my head hurts, but I'm alright. I'm filled with relief of not being dead, but then I remember Zelda. _I hope she's okay..._

* * *

(Zelda)

I come into another room with many gorons locked up. Freeing as many as I can before a goron elder walks up to me.

"Here." He hands me another key shard (I forgot to say that the othe elder gave her a key shard too).

"Thank you. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just that the great monster behind the great door can be beaten with strength."

"Thank you!" I say then go back out." I don't know how I missed it but there was a rather large opening with another statue thing that I had already killed. I pulled the statue away and went through a door.

This room was filled with lava. I walked up to a metal gate-thingy. I pushed against it, and surprisingly it fell. I went through, jumped across a gap and landed on a ledge. Three fire moldorms fell and I slash at them with a needle. They die easily and I continue. I jump to a pillar.

Theres a dodongo that I kill as quickly as you can can kill a dodongo. I jump to the next pillar killing a few more fire moldorms. I jump, I kill, I jump again, and I kill again. At last I'm at the end, but there's a gate in front of the door. I look around and see a blue jewel(I'm altering this room because Zelda doesn't have the Iron boots.)

I slash the crystal-like jewel with a needle and here the gate open. I dash through, open the door and leave this goddess-forsaken place of heat.

I'm back in the circular room. I'm above everything and this is the first time I notice that there is no ceiling. I look around for a way down. Theres a big door held up by a rope. An idea springs into my mind. _What if I... _I shoot an arrow at the rope and the door falls. _Knew it! _I continue on. There's one little problem though... I don't have any iron boots so I can't use the magnet cranes.

"Maybe I could use a needle...?" I think aloud.

"Oh, but there a floor button... How am I gonna activate that?" I ask myself. I spy a rather large rock. Picking the rock up I carry it over to the button, setting it down. The magnet crane comes to life.

"Aha!" I exclaim. I pull out a needle and am pulled up by it.

"These magnets sure are strong!" I say, then I made a BIG mistake! I looked down.

"Oh, Goddesses, I hope I don't fall." The magnet stops. I let go of my needle and drop down. _It's too bad the needle couldn't come with me... _I use another needle for another magnet, which brings me down to the middle circle platform. A few rooms later and I'm in the fresh air again.

"ZELDA!" I am soon being smothered in a hug.

"I was so worried." I blush deeply and he releases me from his grip.

"C'mon!"

* * *

(Link)

I'm blushing, I wasn't in control of my body when I hugged Zelda. I don't regret it, though. We go up the docks and soon find a statue thing. Zelda shoots it's eye with a bow I didn't realize she found.

"Where's you get that." I ask. She blushes.

"Well, I, um... It's a long story..." She stutters.

"Oh, I can wait until we're outta this then." She looks relieved. Zelda then goes up to the statue and pulls it out of the way of an opening in the rock. We go through, then up, and come out into the open. A few arrows are shot at us. I just nearly dodged.

Dodging fire arrows we run to a switch. I step on it in my iron boots and a magnet crane is activated. I grab onto Zelda and jump onto it. The magnet crane brings us to a door hanging by a rope. Zelda shoots the rope while I hold onto her waist, blushing(Yea they blush a lot. Evil little me, embarassing them so much!).

We drop down onto the fallen door and go into the next room. Another room filled with lava! _Yay! _Zelda shoots down a couple of bulblins shooting at us, I hadn't realized were there! We go down to another big door held by a rope. Zelda shoots the rope, the door falls, we're attacked. There is more bulblins then usual. I find myself in the middle of it all and perform a perfect spin attack killing off most of them.

Zelda finishes the rest and we go across the large door. We're in a hall of sorts. Six pillars keep the roof over our heads. There's a big door in front of us with a large lock.

"Uh, we don't have a key," Zelda then pulls out two key shards she had neatly put together.

"I don't have the other shard..." She says, disapointment in her voice.

"You don't..." I start

"Yes I know I don't." She says annoyed.

"But I do." I finish, her face immediately brightens. I hand her my shard and she fits it on. Then she walked up to the lock, put the key in, and turned it. The lock fell at her feet. I then slid the door to the side and we entered...

* * *

(Zelda)

I just recalled what the last Goron elder had said but it was too late. I knew we were going to have to face a big monster, but I never thought it would be this big. It's two house stories high, at least. It sorta reminds me of the rhinos I've read about, but bigger. And it's horn was glowing gold!

"How're we go-" Link started.

"Shhhh!" I hushed, but it was too late. The moster noticed us and started walking towards us. I'm guessing it's too dumb to even be confused!

"Zelda, shoot at it's horn, I'm gonna distract it!" Then he was off, leading it away from me. I got as close as I dared and shot at it's horn. I missed twice but the third time it hit. The monster roared and started walking around like a drunken man who just got shoved.

"Link!" I shout over the trampling.

"Grab the chain at it's ankle!" I yell at the top of my lungs, which is actually VERY loud. Link ran over and grabbed the chain.

"Now what!" He yelled just as loud, if not louder.

"Just wait!" I yell back. fortunately he's still wearing his iron boots which are so heavy that when the monster comes to the end of it's chain it falls. Me and Link both seem to have the idea of slashing at it's horn because when it falls we both dash over. After getting it's horn slashed at a couple times it get's back up letting out a mighty roar.

Once again I shoot it's horn, Link drags it down, and we dash to slash(I'm good at rhyming xP). But this time before it get's back up, it decides to be a little smarter and it swats at us. I'm hit by a large arm, and with the breath knocked out of me I slam against the wall. My vision is blurred and I'm trying to decide if it's worth getting back up or letting the darkness of unconscienceness swallow me up when I hear Link yelling my name. _Link, Link, Link... LINK!_

Up I get and I glance around trying to find Link. He's cornered by that giant beast. I dash over, and mid dash I ready an arrow. Ready to pull the string back, I roll under the monsters legs, pull the string back, aim, and let fly all in a matter of seconds. The monster falls back with a crash. Me and Link rush to slash at it. Links blade makes contact, and the monster is defeated.

It dies in such an odd way. It get's up, roars in pain, turns to sounds, then explodes into dust...

**Yay first boss! And another yay, cause I get to keep my secret stash of virtual cookies... Ok, A virtual cookie to ALL my faithful readers who read my short temple chapters! Well don't worry because the next temple chapter will be longer... Hopefully...**

**Anyways, hope you likey this chapter,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore. Buh-Bye*wave*!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I is back.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting evrybody!**

**Guest(Or Amanda): Thanks! It's very nice of you to say that and I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**So yea, review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I do own the plot, the OC's, and some of the designs of the temples, houses, shops, etcetera, etcetera.**

Chapter 12(No particular person's PoV)

Another wheel turning.

"Defeated?" Ganondorf asked, sugar heavily coated on his voice.

"How, is he _defeated?" _He asked the skimpy messenger.

"The, um, prince, and uh girl." The messenger hesitated and stuttered a lot. A weakness in the eyes of Ganondorf.

"And _how_ was he defeated?" Ganondorf's back had been turned, but with this question he turned. Now the messenger was staring him in the eye.

"Um, they, er, hit his weak spot...?" The messenger half-stated, half-asked.

"Oh, I see. And pray tell me, how was that every 1000 bulblin standing gaurd hadn't noticed?" Ganondorf had a mock-questioning expression on.

"I, um, I'm not sure sir," the messenger's eyes darted towards the floor, the wall, his hands.

"Well FIND OUT THEN!" Ganondorf bellowed while pointing at the door. The messenger scurried out.

"Ah, finally. Now to the matter at hand..." Now that Ganondorf had control of the castle he was free to do, and say what he pleased. Ganondorf moved to the golden water basin he keeps in his newly acquired chambers. Swirling an armored finger thrugh the water of the basin, he chanted something under his breath.

Two faces appeared in the water. Two old womanly faces. Two witch faces.

"Ah, Ganondorf, your powerfullness." They said together.

"Ah, the Twinrova. It's been too long." Ganondorf said with fake sincerity.

"What do you wish, your beastly-ness?" The one to the left said(I don't know their names, I'e never played OoT, just read the manga.)

"I need a favor." The twins looked to eachother before the one on the right said.

"What sort of favor?"

"A _special _favor." Ganondorf put extra emphasis on the 'special' part, knowing full well that their could still be castle spys.

"Ooh," The Twinrova chorused "We see."

"Of course you did. Now then I need you to go to the Ordonia province, for me. Make sure to _surprise _our little hero..."

* * *

Impa sat staring from the rafters. She had heard every word passed between Ganondorf and the Twinrova. Creeping stealthily across a beam, she moved through a hole to the next room. She then drops down to the floor with hardly a thump. Moving through the shadows she makes her way through the many gerudions.

Many gerudions walk the halls. But many hylians still scamper to do their duties, terrified. She finds the door to the basement. Impa makes her way through the basement to an old weather-worn door. Un-barring it, then creeping down the slippery steps. The farther she went, the more slippery they got. Fifteen minutes, many steps, and a couple rats later she reaches her destination.

The dungeons are dark and mysterious. Moss trying to escape the cracks in the stone-work, barred wooden doors with rusted iron bar windows, rats scittering out of your way, and sconces with torches nearing their end all describe the dungeons. In other words it's an old, dark, dank, smelly hole. But Impa goes further into the corridors of the dungeon. Making her way through the labyrinth of a dungeon until she reaches an underground sewage, um, hall(I guess).

She starts down the path. On one side is dirty, mucky, water. On the other is a dirty mucky wall. Eventually she makes it to another barred door. Un-barring it she finds some wooden stairs leading up. Taking them, she reaches another door. Through this door is more sewage. Following this path is no different. At the end of this sewage path is a grate.

Impa slips through the bars and find herself in an alleyway in Castle-Town. She goes to the small tunnel-like entrance, she finds herself at Telma's bar. Her final destination. Making her way through all of the rowdiness to the backroom she sits herself in one of the seats surrounding a small table. On the table is a map of all of Hyrule.

"Hello, Impa. How're you doing?" A young man with a large pair of spectacles, and a large book, says as he walks through the door.

"Fine, Shad. And you?"

"Divine."

"Oh, Hello Impa! It's been awhile." An armored girl says as she enter after Shad.

"Why hello Ashei! Yes I suppose it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Ashei and Shad sit themselves down as an older man comes in.

"Hello, Auru." Impa greets him.

"Hello Impa." Auru says in an exasperated voice.

"Will you _Please _take these two away from me, I swear I haven't been able to hear myself think since last week!" Telma walks in and flicks Auru on the head.

"Please, the only reason you couldn't hear yourself think, is because you chose to spend the week here with us!" Auru looks at Impa with a 'help-me' look on his face.

"Hello Telma," Impa says directing Telma's attenion to her.

"Oh, hello Impa!" Telma sits herself down.

"Where's Rusl?" Impa asks.

"Oh, he couldn't come. It seems Ordon village is celebrating goats or something or other." Telma responds.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"What was it that you called us all here?" Ashei asks.

"I'm afraid i have some grave news, concerning a certain gerudion..." Impa answers.

"Oh no, not Ganondorf?" Shad asks.

"Yes, Ganondorf. Not only has he taken over the castle but he seems to be planning something with the Twinrova!" They all gasp at this, and Impa nods gravely.

"He's sent them to Ordonia, though I'm not sure what he plans to do..." Impa trails off.

"You don't think he's ordering them to... You now?" Ashei asks.

"What else would he need the Twinrova for?" Auru answers a question with a question.

"Unless he their power of fire and ice...?" Shad wonders aloud.

"I think it's safe to assume that he will be using their most prestigious power!" Impa clarifies.

"We need to warn that young prince and little maid about it then," Telma states.

"Who volunteers?" She asks. Silence breaks out.

"I suppose I will." Impa says while getting up.

"Alright, I'll prepare some supplies for you! You've got a long journey ahead of ya!" Telma says then get's up too.

**And that was chapter 12. Whadaya guys think the Twinrova are gonna do? Yeah you guys probably guessed it didn't you! Hey, it's a semi-long mysterious chapter... Ok not-so-mysterious chapter! Well until tomorrow,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	13. Chapter 13

**My only excuse for tardiness is that I spent the night at my BFF's house and didn't get back till pretty late last night!**

**Amanda(guest): You are defs(oh no, my sisters' slang-or whatever you wanna call it-is finally coming out of me... WHAT HAVE I BECOME?) the nicest reviewer I've ever had:)! Even though I don't have very manyreviewers...:(...**

**(Sorry I can't remember who the others are... I'm very tired and can't think..."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda... That is all...**

Chapter 13(Link)

Not another weird dream!

It's late, really, really, really late. Dawn will be in a couple of hours. We just escaped death mountain and the many gorons thanking us. Now in Kakariko village, we make our way to the beaten up hotel. Zelda looks like she's about to collapse. I feel like I'm about to collapse.

Just as the peeks over the horizon we reach the hotel. Zelda finally collapses on a bed, while I slowly lower myself down on mine. I fall into a dream-filled sleep...

* * *

_On a cloud of white. Surrounded by sky and light. This is where I am. A beautiful green light floats before me. With a voice like leaves rustling, and wind whistling it says._

_"My beloved chosen one, you must heed my every word..." I nod to her._

_"Good, I must ask You to go on a dangerous quest! A quest that will decide the battle, end the war, and have Din's chosen either succeed, or be succeeded! On this quest there will be many dangers, but also many safe places and people. This quest will be for finding three lost magical artifacts. These artifacts can only be weilded by the chosen three, they have the power to shape the world! They can be found in three specific temples that you will no doubt pass in your travels." she then continues._

_"If my sister's chosen finds these artifacts, the world will __inevitably fall into strife, a strife that will proceed till his death, or the end of time! But you must have Nayru's chosen, though she will not be hard to find... You may now return to the land of the walking. Good-bye my chosen. And a word of advice, even when all is lost; do not forget who you are..."_

_The heavenly light fades away and I feel emptied of something I never knew I had. And I now return to the crazy world below..._

* * *

I wake up from the best sleep I've had in years. Light is filtering in through the cracks in the barricaded windows. I'm not sure way they're barricaded though... Anyways, I walk down stairs as queitly as I can. Nobody's here, just the aftermath of lunch... _wait, lunch?! How long was I out? _It turns out that it's

1:00 o'clock, I have never in my life slept that late. I hear the quiet footsteps of Zelda. I turn to see her. her eyes are half closed and she's shuffling down the stairs like she's wearing chains.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." She looks up to the sound of my voice.

"gud morneeeen," she half yawns, half says.

"Or good afternoon." I state clearly. She gestures towards me, like she thinks that she can blow me away.

"How did you sleep?" I question.

"Okaaaaay." she half said and half yawbs again.

"That's, um, good. Uh, do you now where everybody is?" She shrugs at this.

"I haven't been awake as long as you." Her eyes lids are starting to droop.

"Oh, yeah." I say rubbing the back of my neck. She rolls her eyes.

"We could go find them..." She says in a suggestive tone. She's a lot more awake now then she was a few minues ago.

"Yeah, ok!" I say and we go outside to a town celebrating. Many gorons are here, too. Renado comes up to us.

"Ah, I see you have awakened." He states.

"Yup." I state back.

"um, if you don't mind me interupting, but i am starving!" Zelda says, and we look to her. To emphasise her point, her stomach growls.

"Of course. Follow me." He walks towards his sanctuary. On the way I hear many 'Thank you's and 'Goddesses bless you' and don't forget the 'Thank the goddesses, you got here when you did'. I only heard the last one once though... Finally, we reach Renado's sanctuary. Inside there's food!

"I never thought I could miss food so much!" I say, and Renado smiles at that

"You've got a lot to learn." I think i hear Zelda mumble. Renado hands us a couple of plates, stacked high with glorious food. I would've said somethng about it, but I was too busy eating t. Eating it in a very un-princely fashion. Zelda does the same. It's so good, and yet it pales in comparison to the food at the castle. _I wonder if my parents are ok... _

I slow down in eating my food. I probably look depressed, but I don't care. Maybe I am depressed... _No, no! You're not depresses! They're alive, just not here! But where could they be...? _

"Li- Prid... are you done?" Zelda asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." I quickly return to my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asks, again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" I say.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asks, concern hidden in her eyes.

"Uh-huh!" I say with a half-hearted smile. _Oh who am I kiddng? Obviously not Zelda..._

"Ok... We should check out the store. Who knows maybe we'll find something to chear you up!" She says with a much more genuine smile then mine was.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to just look..."

* * *

(Zelda)

I don't know what's keeping Link down, but I want to cheer him up. Very, very, very, badly I want to cheer him up. I've never wanted to do something so much! _What has gotten into me? Link probably doesn't want to at all. Stop being selfish! _I try to ignore that little voice in my head, but it's kinda hard to.

We reach the general store and walk in. There's a little boy at the counter.

"Um, excuse me but is your mom or dad here?" i ask, genuinly courious, and a bit worrying.

"Nope, just me! Are you here to buy something? If you are then hurry up!" He snaps.

"Ok, but where are your parents?" I ask.

"they're in ordon village, why?" He asks suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just wondering." I say. I glance over to Link. He seems to have zoned out.

"Are you gonna buy something?" He asks impatiently.

"Oh, yes. I believe we will!" I look at the things he's selling. _Red potion, blegh... Arrows? Yea I need arrows... A hylian shield? Link would like that... And what's this? _I sit staring at a weird bird mask thing.

"Um, excuse me?" i say politely to the young boy.

"What?" He says not-so-politely.

"What is that?" I point to the mask.

"That's a Hawkeye! It's very rare!" He says, pride loud in is voice.

"Um, how much?" I ask.

"200 Rupees." I think my eyes bulged out of my head.

"200... Rupees...?" I say, completely shock. The young boy chuckled.

"Yep. 200, no more, no less!" I'm still shocked when I ask.

"How much for the Hylian sheild?" The boy looks at me like I committed a crime for not buying the hawkeye.

"150 Rupees." This time I just nod slowly.

"And the arrows?"

"50," again I nod slowly. _I have 300 Rupees with, but that's still not enough for the sheild, the hawkeye, AND the arrows plus it wouldn't be very wise to blow my money on something we can live without... I wish I had brought more Rupees... _I mentally whined to myself.

"Link... Link... LINK!" I instantly feel guilty after yelling into his ear.

"Wha?" He asks.

"Do you want a Hylian sheild?" He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I'm not... I think...

"How much is it?" He asks after realizing I wasn't kidding.

"150 Rupees..." I say quite scared that he'll get mad.

"Oh, well sure," I'm extremely surprised.

"Ok," I pull out my wallet, but he beats me to it. He buys the sheild AND the hawkeye, muttering something about it being cool and effective.

"Here," I say and hand the kid 50 Rupees for the arrows.

"There you go. Thank you for shopping at Malo Mart!" He says with a fake smile. I stuff the arrows in the quiver I strung on my belt at my hip. I nod to the kid and walk out with Link in front of me. We head over to the hotel to just relax. When we get there I plop down on the bed.

"That was weird," I say to no one in particular.

"Why do you say that?" Link says while trying out his hawkeye, looking through the cracks in the wood boarding up the windows.

"That kid, Don't you think he's a little young to run a store without supervision?" Link turns back to me.

"Well maybe his parents were just out..."

"He said they were in Ordon village, That's all the way in Ordonie province. About... Two days time..." Link seems to have zoned out again.

"Link? Link? Link...?" I say, concerned and not caring that it's showing. Normally I would have tried to hide my emotions, but theres something about Link that just... I feel free with him.

"Ordon... Twinrova? But why...? Yes Farore..." Link mumbles.

"Link...?" I say in a sing-songy voice.

"Huh?" He finally snapped out of it.

"Are you ok...?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, yea," he says with a smile faker then that kids.

"But we gotta go to Ordon village," He says.

"But, why?" I ask.

"Oh, um... I heard the make really delicious... fried... um... CUCCO!" He exclaims a bit loudly.

"Ok," I say not buying his little 'fried cucco' bit.

"C'mon we gotta go," he says pulling me off the bed.

"Now?!" I ask frantically, totally forgetting that he's lying.

"Yea now! C'mon hurry."

"But don't you think we may need supplies, or maybe we should tell Renado! Or-"

"We've gotta go now!" Link cut me off.

"Let's at least leave a note. So they won't worry that we were taken by a dragon or something..." Link looks at exasperated.

"Fine..."

* * *

(Link)

It takes longer then I wanted it too, but Zelda finally finishes the note she wanted to leave. It says:

_Dear Renado,  
Me and Prid have decided to go to Ordon village.  
Well, at least Prid wants to go badly.  
We may return someday but now we must good.  
Thank you for your hospitality, We have enjoyed our stay.  
Sincerly,  
Zelda_

"Ok, done." She says. She put's the note in an envelope. I'm not sure where sahe got the paper or the charcoal... Or the envelope...

"Ok, let's go!" I say and pull her downstairs. Se sneeks over to slip the note under Renado's door, while I get Epona.

"Hey, girl," I whisper.

"We've gotta go to Ordon!" I exclaim as softly as I can. I saddle Epona and hop on. We trot over to Zelda and she eyes Epona warily.

"C'mon." I whisper to her. I get off and help Zelda up.

"Are you sure this is safe...?" Zelda asks.

"You didn't seem to care a few nights ago," I say.

"I didn't really care because we were fleeing from a castle being taken over by a terrible man!" She whispers while glaring down at me. i get back on Epona.

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"It matters because I would very muc like to see the morning light again!" She mutters behind me. I whip the reigns and we're off. I hear Zelda squeal quietly and she immediately throws her arms around me. I laugh quietly and make Epona go faster. Zelda's quiet squeal of terror quickly turns into laughter and I'm glad that she came with me instead of one of those prissy ladies from my brithday ball...

**There you have it. Once again I'm extremely sorry I didn't write this sooner! ****I will definetely have the next chapter out tomorrow!**

**Until then,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	14. Chapter 14

**I FIXED IT XD! YAAAAAAAY! So go ahead and read chapters 5-9! I accidentally deleted the attack one so I rewrote it, and if you do read 5-9 it might clear up some confusion about the goron mines! Ok, now to the chapter. Oh, and Amanda(Guest): Thanks, your one of the people who gave me a drive to fix my story! Ok I deleted the Author's Notice yesterday when I fixed the whole mixed up chapter situation! So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *says in really fast voice* I do not own he Legend of Zelda, or anything else other then; The plot, the OC's, and some designs of the places. Thank you!**

Chapter 14(Link, because I had three 'Zelda's in a row)

Traveling across Hyrule feild.

I wake up in the grass of Hyrule feild. Zelda is fast asleep a few yards away. Epona is grazing by a pond. I'm surprised that there isn't any monsters around. I look back to Zelda. _She is kinda pretty... _I think. _Wait, what? Why would I think that? Wait are those sheikah needles. _I notice the pouch at her waist spewing a few of the dagger-like needle. _Did she have those in the mines? _I try to recall if I had noticed her holding any.

_Wait, she did... And didn't that bulblin get killed by needles? _I think back to before the attack when I was saved by someone with needles. _It's probably just a coincidence... Or maybe she knows a sheikah...? Well either way it's none of my buisness... _

Zelda stirred in her sleep, and I thought she was going to wake up, but she settle down again. I smiled slightly. Zelda was the most oddest person I've ever met. She certainly didn't act like any of the other females I've met. She's kind, and gentle, but courageous and strong. she doesn't complain, but that was expected seeing as she's lived her life as a maid.

She groaned and turned over. I decide to build a fire... Maybe... Though I'm not entirely sure how to, I know I need wood, and kindling, and such. But how to actually MAKE a fire, I have no idea! _Hmm... Maybe Zelda knows how to... But I don't wanna wake her up! I guess I'll just have to wait, or just wing it... maybe..._

* * *

_(Zelda)_

_Running, running, keep on running. Get away from him. Get away from the fire. Run, run, keep on running. Don't turn around just keep on running. Hide from the man with the red hair. Hide from the man who took them away. Run, run, keep it up, just run. Don't let him catch you. Don't turn around you'll see him there. Don't turn around, or you'll freeze up there. _

_Pass your toys, and pass your things. Pass all that means something to you. Go out the door and into the hall. Pass the kitchen, and pass the foyer. Pass the washroom, and pass the balcony. Pass your parents- Your parents, No they're gone. Don't think of them, it'll only feel worse. You just gotta keep running. Run, run, keep on running. Faster, faster, keep on running. _

_Don't let him catch you, just keep on running. Faster, fasterm faster, faster. Run like wind, or even faster. Out the front door, and onto the lawn. don't stop just keep on running. Tiring out, no, then keep on running. Don't turn around, just keep on running. Get away from the fire, and the goddess-forsaken house. get away from the fire, the bloodstain edwalls. Your father's grave._

_Run past the fountain, and run past the orchard. Run past the greenhouse, and run past the pond. Keep on running, don't stop now. Keep on running get out now. Hurry, faster. Don't stop now. Run past the garden, the bloodstained flowers. Your mother's grave._

_ Run from the man who murdered your parents. Run from the man who destroyed your home. Run past the man who just ruined your life. Run past the sorrow that's corrupting this house. Run past this house that's corrupting this toen. Run past this town and to the next. Run past your past, ad look to the future._

_Maybe you can find a new home._

* * *

I awaken with a gasp, tears coming to my eyes. I've never had a nightmare that has effected me this much. It's scary. I try to hold back the tears but I can't. Soon sobs rake my body. I bury my head in my lap. _It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? You don't even know them, and even if you did it wouldn't have changed! They're gone! You saw the blood, they're gone!_

"Why...? Why...? Why, why, why, why? Why do you torture me so?" I whispered to the goddesses. _They can't hear you, they're goddesses! They won't listen, why would they? _When the body-raking sobs stopped, and the torrent of tears stopped, I looked around. I'm in Hyrule feild. _This is the farthest away I've been from the castle._

_This is the farthest away I've been from home... _The tears return, but not the sobs. this time I'm crying silent, stealthy tears. I hear footsteps and quickly wipe my tear. My face is hidden in my lap, but now I look up. It's Link, he's holding wood.

* * *

(Link)

I walk back to the campsite with the firewood I managed to collect. I see Zelda, her head's buried in her lap, but she looks up. I see the streaks staining her cheeks(I like to rhyme :D... Don't judge ;D) and the red in her eyes. Shes been crying, I'm not sure why but she has. I don't dare ask her why, she might think that I want to punish her.

I drop the firewood on the ground and plop down next to it. I grab it and start building a sorta teepee looking thing with the wood. Zelda get's up and i ask.

"Where you going?" She looks at me.

"To get some stones to make a fire pit," She says shyly then walks off. A few minutes later and she's back, arms filled with small rock (NOT pebbles though). She trips, I catch her. Next thing I now I'm entranced by her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes widen a bit and she blushes. I snap out of my trance.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she puts the rocks down and gathers up the ones that had already fallen.

"No problem," I reply a bit awkwardly. I'm still thinking about those eyes. They really are pretty...

* * *

(Time skip to later that morning.)

"Ready?" I ask Zelda.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She replies with a small gulp. I help her up onto Epona, then get on myself. I only push Epona to a trot since it can be tiring carrying two peopl across Hyrule feild. A little later I push Epona into a gallop, since I was getting impatient. Zelda clutched my waist for dear life.

Eventually we come to the beginnings of a forest. I enter and we're soon attacked by a few bokoblins. Zelda surprises me by turning around on the horse so we're back-to-back. She pulls out her bow and shoots the bokoblins. She's an amazing shot! We go farther into the forest and soon happen upon a small shack.

There's a guy with an afro who greets us with a small wave of his hand.

"Hey, you two! Wanna buy some lantern oil?" He calls to us, as I slow Epona down to a walk. I hop off and go over to him. Zelda get's off too, a bit more clumsily then me.

"Um, we don't have a lantern..." I say to him.

"That's fine, heres one right here." He pulls a lantern out from behind.

"Tell ya what! I'll give this lantern to you for free. If you buy some lantern oil from me sometime!" He offers.

"Ok!" I take the lantern from him an put it in my pouch.

"Thanks, but would you happen to know where Ordon village is?" Zelda asks with a sweet smile.

"Hehe, yep. Just go that way, take a right. Keep on going and you'll come to a bridge. Go over that then just go straight!" He answers.

"Thank you," Zelda says with another smile.

"Have a nice evening!" He calls after us, as I lead Epona away. The sun is setting beautifully by now, and I'm glad I can enjoy it wih Zelda.

**Aww, how sweet :)! I luvs embarassing them! Anywho, hope ya'll likeyed it! And have a nice day! Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Another day, another chapter, and hopefully another reviewer*wink wink*. And check out the prologue of my new story Smash School!**

**Diclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own The Legend of Zelda... **

Chapter 15(Zelda)

Faron, a monkey messenger.

Thank the goddesses Coro -the guy who sells lantern oil- has let us stay at his... Shack... I practically felt like dying on the ground outside. I still 'died' on the ground, but I'm inside. Link has a bed seeing as he's higher then me. Coro doesn't know he's the prince but he does know that I'm Link's servant. We didn't lie this time either, link said he's Link, but not PrinceLink.

So now I drift lazily into the ocean called; sleep...

* * *

_It's so vivid, so clear. It feels real, too real. Less like a dream, more like a memory. But I've never been here before. This is a new town. I'm lost, just lost. I hope. This place looks like a twisted reality. Like a town warped through a nightmare. It is nightmare. I hope. _

_There's not a sound, not a stir, not a whisper, not a move. It's like it's frozen, frozen in time. I pass the houses, the stores, the park. I pass into a better district, where the houses are tall, and wide. I pass them all, but stop at one. It has been burned to the ground._

_I hear weeping. I turn involuntarily. A little girl of about five is sobbing in the corner of the wall surrounding the entire district of mansions. Head hidden in her little hands. I walk over to her._

_"Mommy, Daddy. Where are you?" She sobs out._

_"Honey, what's the matter?" I ask._

_"Mommy, Daddy. I need you!" She manages between more sobs._

_"I don't know where your mommy or daddy are, but I can help you look for them," I offer gently._

_"Mommy, Daddy. Why did you leave...?" I hear a small whisper I assume comes from her._

_"I need you, you left me. The big man with the red hair took you away!" This time the whisper is louder._

_"I need you! I'm lost! Help me!" Now there is no whisper just an exclamation._

_"Why did you have to leave? Why did he take you? I don't want to be alone!" This time it's closer to a shout._

_"I need you!" A loud shout. The girl looks up, but it's like she see's though me._

_"Why? Why? Why did you leave...?" Now just murmur, but the girl doesn't say it._

_"I'm all alone..."_

* * *

My eyes fly open, but I don't scream. I've gotten somewhat used to the nightmares that I don't scream. I feel tears coming on as I remeber the girl. I try to hold them back but to no avail. Just like yesterday, but this time it felt more real. It didn't feel like a nightmare, it felt like a flashback, a memory. It sorta felt like that yesterday but not as extreme.

When the tears are dry, and my body is still; I look up. It's still nighttime. Coro, and Link are still asleep so I decide to go for a walk. Out the door as quiet as I can. I follow the path Coro had talked about yesterday. In a short while I reach a natural spring.

I've seen springs. There were a number of hot springs in Kakoriko, and Death Mountain. But this one, this spring, it felt different. Like the one in front of Renado sanctuary, only more. It's beautiful, with many small waterfalls, falling behind it and leading to this spring. I felt connected to it almost, and have to refrain from running into it.

My feet are still bear so I walk closer to the spring. Sitting down next to it with my feet in the water. I feel refreshed, rejuvenated. I'm still tired though and it's not long that I fall back into the silent waves of sleep.

* * *

(Link)

She didn't think I was awake, she didn't know. I knew she was awake, I heard the sobs. I heard the small splashes the tears made when making contact with the ground. I heard it all. I even heard it when she opened and closed the door. I got up. _Where is she going? Why was she crying? Did she have a nightmare? But people usually scream, or shout, or at least gasp when they wake up from a nightmare._

I silently creep out the door and follow the path. It's not long until I reach a spring. I feel it calling me, pulling me towards it. The pull is so strong that I almost missed seeing Zelda asleep on the shore, feet submerged in the water. I still walk to the water with the pull, but my eyes remain on Zelda. She look peaceful, content.

I step into the water and am almost blinded by a bright light. A giant monkey creature made entirely of light is in front of me.

_"Hello Farore's chosen. I am glad you felt my call." _It said in a silvery voice(I'm not sure how that's possible, but it souds ccol xD).

"Wait you're the one who was pulling me here?" I ask, astounded.

_"Yes, I need to tell you something important..." _It said.

_"I am Faron, the light spirit, or protector the woods of Faron in the provonce of Faron. It was named after me, but I was named after Farore by Farore herself. _

"Wait. I thought this province is the Ordonia province..." I ask with a furrowed brow.

_"That is what it is called now, named after my brother since people these days know him better. But he is just the protector of Ordon village and beyond. I am protector of the woods of Faron. Before Ordon came to live with mortals it was called the province of Faron."_

"Oh."

_"Now then. There is one thing that you and me have in common... Can you guess?"_

"Um, well you called me Farore's chosen one, and then you said that you were named after Farore...?" I say, asking more then stating.

_"Yes, we are both chosen by Farore. That is how we are connected. Now then the Goddess Farore has ordered me to explain some things to you. She has already given you your mission. now I must explain- I feel a dark force nearby, you must hide. Take the girl and hide quickly!" _and with that Faron dissolved onto a ball of light then disapeared into the spring.

I picked Zelda up bridal style and ran back to Coro's hut.

* * *

(Impa)

_I have reached the outer perimeter of Faron woods. It is, judging by the position of the moon... 2:00... 2:27. I msut hurry! _I run into the woods. Before I'm even halfway to Ordon village, a shadow passes over. Another passes over soon afterwards.

"Twinrova..." I hear cackling in the distance. I run. I pass Coro's in my mad dash. I run all the way to Faron spring. I'm too late, the Twinrova have already captured Faron, the plantlife around the spring is already dying. Soon enough, if I can't -or the prince(She doesn't know that Zelda is with him)- rescue Faron, the whole forest will die.

**And that was it. I was honestly starting to get teary eyed when writing Zelda's nightmare. I'm guessing you all guessed that the little girl in her nightmare was her! Well a virtual cookie for all ya'll who did guess anyway! That's it for today, and if any of you are wondering I won't be updating Smash School everyday like I am this one(Well I might, but if I do it will usually be in the evening or night)! Until tomorrow**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, sorry I didn't post his earlier I was at an aqquaintance's home. Wow, I think I might be somewhere around the halfway point in this story... Maybe... Probably, hopefully not. I want this story to be as long as I can make it! And to replies, to the reviews...**

**Amanda(Guest): As per usual, thanks for the support :)!**

**BirdyTakeFlight: Yeah, I wish I could male the chapters longer. And; I know right, I'm not sure what makes this story so appealing(and get ready for a rant), I guess because of my syle! I believe that every writer has their own style. Every writer is unique so they have unique writing styles. Example: My friend devon writes fanfiction(but never puts them online) that is completely made up of dialogue. It's funny and entertaining and somehow he manages make things happen in the story! And this concludes my rant.**

**SyranRose145: Thanks so much! I'm super glad you liked it!**

**Shadowninja1011(I forgot to reply to you on about chapter 14, whoops :3): I'm happy you like it!**

**Wow, you all make me SO joyful! I can't believe it, all of my recent reviews are saying how much they like my story! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I think I have finally run out of creative disclaimers... Anyways I do not own The Legend of Zelda. **

Chapter 16(Zelda)

Ordon Village.

I wake up back in Coro's shack, hut, thing. I don't know how I got here either. The last thing I remember is hearing a smooth melodic voice as I fell asleep say:

_"Sleep, you have a long, hard journey ahead of you..."_

And then the darkness that I presume was sleep. A wondrous sleep, no dreams whatsoever. I sit up, groggily. Light streams through the cracks in the ceiling. I want to crawl back under the covers... _Wait, am I on a... Bed? _I have no idea how I got onto a bed, or even inside. I swing my legs ove the bed, hopping off and out the door.

Coro is sitting on his usual rock, stirring something in his small cauldron.

"Good morning..." I say while looking around, trying to find Link. Coro turns, startled by my voice.

"Oh, hello. Your friend went to the spring," he nods in the general direction of the spring. I nod as a thank you and then head to the spring. I find Link sitting down staring into space. I go over and sit down next to him, lowering my head from habit. He starts when I sit then looks at.

"You scared me," he practically gasps.

"Sorry," I say, eyes darting up to him, then back down to my belt which I am fingering. We sit in awkward silence for at least several(Why do people always use the number 7? Yes I am also talking about myself) moments.

"Well we should probably get back to Coro. Maybe grab something to eat..." He finally breaks the silence. I nod in confirmation. We make our way back over to Coro's. We enter the clearing and instantaneously Coro's up and shoving a bowls full of a weird black soup.

"Um, what is this...?" Link asks, warily swishing it around in the bowl. I'm aready slurping at it, totally ignoring the weird after taste.

"It's one of my own concoctions!" Coro states proudly, I almost gag at this. I mean he's proud of this... Soup...

"Oh, ok..." He says, then gags after an experimental taste. I giggle. _Wait, did I just giggle? What's wrong with me, I've never giggled in my life! _I stand in shock, after my new experience. I'm filled with a weird giddy feeling, tickling my stomach. _What an odd experience. I wonder why I feel so happy, I've never felt so happy in my life... _I contemplate, totally zoning out.

"Uh, Zelda? Zeeldaaa?" I snap back to reality at the sound of Link's voice.

"Hmm?" I ask to Link's and Coro's concerned faces.

"Sorry, I was just... Thinking..." I say somewhat mysteriously.

"We, should probably go to Ordon," I redirect this little conversation.

"Right, Coro?" Link says.

"I told you yesterday; follow the path, pass the spring, over the bridge. That simple," he says, nodding confidently.

"Ok, thanks," Link says while I get our stuff.

"Let's go," He gestures for me to go first. I do a small wave to Coro, and he returns it. We walk along the steep-hill surrounded path and soon reach the spring. Link looks at it almost forlornly. We continue. A half-hour later and we reach the bridge Coro was talking about. I test it's swingy-ness warily.

"I think it's safe," Link says, a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Ha-ha," I say sarcastically. He looks at me with a wolfish grin, and I can't help smile small-ly back. Link goes across first and I follow a lot more warily. So wary that I actually stop halfway across when the bridge swings slightly. I look directly down and my stomach drops. _I never thought I'd be afraid of heights... _I think as I try to at least inch forward. Finally I summon all my courage, and all my will, and make it across. I let out the breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

We walk through the woods and pass a a little gap in the wall of rock that leads to another spring. We continue farther until we reach a small clearing. We passed a couple of clearings already, but this one has a house in it. It's a tree house, with a ladder leading up to the door. There's a scarecrow dumby nearby with a cracked bucket atop it's head, almost like a helm.

Link climbs up the ladder and knocks on the door. No one answers. He knocks louder, still no answer. He bangs on the door, but still no answer. Helooks like he's about to smash the door open but I stop him by saying:

"I think no ones home!" He looks down at me, and I smile politely.

"Yeah, probably," he says before dropping down to the ground. He heads over to the gate that I hadn't noticed and pushes it open.

"C'mon, I bet Ordon village is this way!" He calls over and gestures for me to come. I come, and he goes down the path more. I follow. We soon reach Ordon. The first thing I see is the kids. Their playing by the river, and I watch fascinted, and see what they do. First the smallest of them runs over to one and touches him yelling:

"Your it!" Then the one he touched chases after him. I hadn't realized that I was still walking and bumped into Link.

"Sorry," I apologize quickly. Link doesn't even look back at me. He's seemed to have spotted the leader of the town.

"Um, excuse me!" He calls over before walking up to him.

"Are you the mayor?" He asks but I decide to look around instead of listen. When looking around, the first thing I see are the many goats. It's like they're gathering all the goats to get together for some party, or something. The next thing I notice are all the pumpkin related food; Pumpkin pie, pumpkin stew, pumpkin bread, even pumpkin tea.

"Oh, I see. I hadn't realized that you were preparing for a festival," Link states clearly enough that I hear it, and that's the next thing I notice. All the decorations. There's colored lanterns, and banners. Goat's horns, and goat horns horns. They're are stands where people are setting up little knicl-knacks to sell.

"Oh, I didn't know that people from all over Hyrule come to this!" Link exclaims happily.

"This must be a pretty big thing then!" And once again my attention returns to my surroundings. On the tables are many different things; Food, jewelry, clothing, goat's wool, goat's horns, even some fine wines. For some reason my instincts tell me to look up. I look up, what I see I don't like. Two elderly women on brooms.

"Witches..." I mutter.

"What did you say?" Someone says and I turn to them.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Rusl, and you?"

"Zelda."

"Now, what did you say about... _Witches_?" He whispers the last part and I figyre that he doesn't want people to freak out. I nod my head up, he looks and quickly averts his gaze.

"You must go to the temple of Farore, hurry," He whispers urgently.

"Wait, why?" I ask, but I'm whispering like him.

"There is an item, an item that can contrl the balance of order, and law."

"But why would I need that?"

"Those two witches are the Twinrova, they specialize in brainwashing," I stand in sjock. _Brainwashing? But how?_

"Now you must go, and bring your friend with you. This town will be brainwashed, and I have a feeling that those witches are after you and your companion!" Once again I stand on shock. _After... Us?_

"Ok," I nod quickly and go over to Link.

"Uh, Link we should go..." I ask, and before he can protest I grab his wrist and run. Before long I hear something that sounds like lightning and see flashes of light blue and dark red. I look back, mistake number one. I see two old ladies running after us, and I almost freeze in place. For some reason my hand starts burning.

I look down at it, mistake number two. There's a mark that resembles the tri-force with one of the triangles darker than the other ones. I stare at my mark and trip on a root. Classic Zelda clumsiness(I just had to make her clumsy, it adds to the emotional turmoil in her head. How? You'll find out soon enough...). I look doen at my foot, that goddess-condemmed foot.

I tug at it, it comes free just as a blast of red fire magic flies at me. I roll out of the way and get up, quickly fashing over to Link who had stopped.

"Let's go!" I yell at him, he doesn't move. The Twinrova snicker and I expect the worse.

"Looks like he was caught!" They say at the same time. A tear trickles down my face, just before I run though a flash of Golden light surrounds us. The next thing I know we're standing in front of a great tree. Link shakes and rubs his head.

"What happened...?" He asks, but I don't hear because I faint...

**Yup, cliffhanger... Sorta... Not really... Close enough! Well now we get into 'The three sacred artifacts' and another good reason to get it! So the next chapter will be a Temple chapter! And don't worry, if I don't make it one or two chapters long I'll make everyone brownies! Virtual brownies, granted but still, brownies! Who doesn't like brownies(please don't reply to that, it will most likely dash my dreams)?**

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	17. Chapter 17

**And now onto Just Another Switcharoo! Sorry I didn't post this last night! My sis stole the Wii so I couldn't use it as a reference:(! But I have it back now, so it's OOOO-KAY! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own The Legend of Zelda... Now then onto the chapter!**

Chapter 17(Zelda, I need this to be her again)

Forest Temple Pt. 1.

_"Where am I" I wake up, at least I think I wake up(that's right it's a dream while she's unconscience... Yup) on an island surrounded by crystally blue water._

_"You are in the realm of nayru," a familiar voice says. A familiar blue light appears, too._

_"I presume you already know of your quest?" It says questioningly. I nod, vaguely remembering a previous dream._

_"Good, now I just want to tell you something," I nod, almost like asking her to continue._

_"You just need to know that; you must always stand by Hero of Artifacts... No matter what he says, stay with him..." And with that she disappears..._

* * *

"Zelda... Zelda..." My vision wavers as I try to open my eyes.

"Zelda!" My hearing is also wavering. I somehow manage to fully open my eyes.

"Zelda, are you ok?" I'm staring into Link's eyes, his beautiful eyes. _Wait, beautiful? Well yeah I guess they are pretty... But that doesn't mean anything!_

"Zelda?" I'm snapped back to reality by his voice.

"Huh, oh yeah! I'm fine," I sit up. We're in front of a weird tree path leading to a huge tree trunk. There's a little fire and the light and heat is welcome to me.

"Why'd you pass out?" He asks.

"Um," That's when everything that happened slaps me in the face.

"You, you were caught! The Twinrova got you for a moment. Then there was a bright light and we ended up here! I fainted out surprise I guess..." I trail off.

"Oh, wow... The Twinrova huh..."

"Wait, you know who they are?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yeah, I learned about it in the history books in the library back at the... Castle..." He sighed. The castle brings us both back memories... Terrible and happy memories.

"Well, anyways. That guy named Rusl said that there's an ancient artifact that can control the power of law, and order!" I exclaim.

"Oh, Rusl said that? Then it must be true!" I look at him, confused.

"how do you-"

"It doesn't matter, but I have to go!" He then get's up and starts up the tree-path.

"Wait, you? Only, you?"

"Yes,"

"Why? Why can't I come?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Bu-bu-" I stutter as he walks further up the path.

"Stay!" He calls back to me. I sit in a huff. _Why shan't I come? Wait a second... In my dream! I'm supposed to stay with... The hero of... Artifacts? That must be Link! I have to stay with him... Wait, don't I have that sheikah outfit... I could pretend to be a sheikah investigating the forest temple... But what if he asks if I saw his companion? Well I'll cross that bridge when I get there!_

I pull out the sheikah outfit and change quickly. I take my shawl and wrap it around the bottom half of my face. I rip up a piece of bandage I found in my bag. I braid my hair then wrap the white fabric around the top of my head, some of my bangs are still out though. Next I take a blanket and wrap it around my waist to diminish my feminine curves and such(That's right, let's bring out sheik!).

I start up the tree path. who knows what I'll find in there.

* * *

(Link)

On my way up to the temple I accidentally step on a slingshot. I pick it up.

"This may come in useful," I enter the temple. It's dark, so I pull out the lantern Coro gave us... Me... I make my way through the small tunnel, walking through puddles. I soon come to a small room dimly lit. I put the lantern away. As I go to some vines that I'm guessing I should climb, a deku baba pops up from the grass.

I slash at it almost immediately. It dies and as usual, explodes. In it's place is the dried head, I break it ope. There are seeds, i pocket them. I continue on, another deku baba pops up, and I kill it quickly. Once again I break the head open, and once again there are more seeds. I move on, and come to the vines. There are spiders crawling on it.

I have an idea. I pull out the slingshot and a deku baba seed. I load the slingshit with the seed and pull it back. I aim at the spider and, BAM! I hit it, spot on. I climb up the vines and roll the door open.

I come into a somewhat big room. I'm on a wooden platform held up by some beams with stair going down to the grassy ground. Funny that there's grass inside a tree. I walk down, at the bottom of the short staircase there's a very short path leading to more stair going up to another platform held up by beams.

I start to walk up but a giant spider with a skull pattern on it's back drops down from the ceiling. I pull out my sword and slash at it. It blocks with it's front legs then tries biting me. I step back, when it comes closer I hit it with my sheild like I did with the lava monster back in the fire temple. It rears up and I stab it.

It as usual, explodes. _That will come in useful. _I think as I climb the rest of the stairs. Theres nothing at the top. I look around, there's three other ledges. One to the left, one to the right, and one in front. Unfortunately there are gaps in between the ledges that I know I con't jump.

"Ugh, why?" I say to no one in particular. That's when I notice the three torches lit torches and one unlit torche sitting on the ground on all four corners of the platform. I pull out my lantern and light the unlit torch, I like symmetry. Little did I know that lighting the torch would cause three large wooden steps to come up and lead to the ledge in front.

I walk over feeling lucky, open the door, and enter the next room. I come out into open air on a grassy ledge. There's a long rope bridge leading across a large gap to another large tree. I'm about to step on it when a large monkey comes out and uses a weird boomarang to cut the ropes holding the bridge up.

"Great, Thanks for the help!" I call out to the monkey.

"Oh yeah, and you look like a cuckoo who just found he wine cellar!" I yell angrily at it. It turns around and smacks it's butt at me.

"Thanks for the nightmares," I whisper to myself then go back to other room. There's a person. I''m not sure how but they somehow managed to get to one of the ledges and was tying up a rope bridge that seems to have fallen.

"I never noticed the rope bridge..." I tell myself. The person looks up at the sound of my voice. Him, her, it has blonde hair pulled back in a long braid. Half of it's face is covered up by a white mask, and the top of it's head has a matching, um, hat(?). It wears the traditional garb of a sheikah.

"What is a sheikah doing here?" I ask. It looks up.

"Looking," It says in a voice that makes it hard to determine it's gender.

"Mhhmm, ok. So looking for what?"

"It doesn't matter," It says in a more feminine voice so I'm pretty sure it's a she.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"What does it matter?" She smirks, at least I think she smirks but her mouth is covered.

"Who are you exactly?" She asks.

"I am Link," I say with as little dignity as I can, but goddesses those lessons are starting to kick in.

"And you?" I ask.

"I'm... Sheik," she says. _What kind of person named you that, and why? _I think.

"I'm one of the last of the sheikah, the one who named me wanted me to be a reminder of the sheikah to everyone." She explains, it's like she read my mind.

"Oh, well are you trying to stop the Twinrova's curse too?" I ask, I'm pretty sure she's trustworthy.

"Curse? What curse?" She asks.

"How long have you been in here?" I reply, with a question.

"I'm not sure, maybe a day or teo..." She trails ff.

"Oh, well the Twinrova cursed Ordon Village. That's why I'm here... Looking..." She nods.

"I see, well perhaps we should team up...?" She considers.

"Ok," I agree, but that doesn't mean I totally trust her...

* * *

(Zelda)

_Phew, that was... Nerve-wracking_. Link comes across the bridge I just finished tying back up. I roll the door open and we enter. The room we enter is high-ceilinged. We're on a patform, about two feet above the ground. The very grassy ground. All the way around, up the walls is a long wodden platform. Stairs leading up it.

I walk cautiously down to the ground. Sure enough a baba serpent comes out of the ground. I pull out one of the thicker sheikah needles I own. I slash it like a dagger, and severe it's, um, neck. It falls to the ground and starts jerking towards me. I kick it away then throw the needle at it. Poof, it explodes. I walk over and pick the needle back up.

I then start up the stairs, but am stopped by the sight of a large plant thing with teeth. The teeth are positioned on top of it so I just ignore and move on. When at the top I am greeted by a bombling. I inch around it and continue. I come to a staircase, and a gap. I turn around knowing that I wouldn't be able to jump, the ledge is far too steep.

I come back to the bombling to see Link slash it. It dies and starts flashing red, knowing what will happen next I grab Link and dive out of the way just as it explodes.

"Don't ever do tha- wait... I've had an epiphany!" I exclaim, and Link looks at me confused. I clear my throat.

"Just watch," I then slash the bombling that has just popped up and it falls into it's bomb-mode. I grab and dash over to the thing with teeth, throwing the bombling in thus killing it. It shrivels up and dies.

"Ok, so what now?" Link asks from above, I look up. Then it hits me, we could jump across! I go back up the stairs, and walk over to the gap where the plant with teeth used to be below. I jump, easily landing on my feet with ease. Link jumps over, barely making it. We walk over to some vines. There are some walltulas on the vines that Link shoots with a slingshot he got from Goddesses knows where.

I climb up with Link close behind me. The door is locked, I'm not sure how you can lock a circular door but it's locked. I turn around just and just now notice a weird looking rock. I jump back down to the other ledge and climb up a small incline where the rock is. I knock lightly on it, listening closely. It's hollow. Another idea involving a bombling creeps it's way into my mind.

I smile and jump back over to the bombling. Doing the usual routine then throwing it across the ledge. It takes a few tries, with Link watching me the whole time, but I finally make it. The rock easily explodes revealing a door. Link jump down and we enter.

We come into a somewhat large room that is hardly lit at all. I look around and find that we are on a platform -as usual- with stairs that lead down to the ground on either side of us. We walk down. There's a lake in this room, and the only way across seems to be a path covered in odd tiles. I walk onto the first one.

Something comes up fast as the wind, and tosses me up into the air. I land on my back with an 'oof' and I feel a terrible pain as the wind is knocked out of me. So I sit here trying to catch me breath, the pain subsiding to a dull throb and I notice; there seems to be worms lifting the tiles every once in a while to peek around.

They come up in a pattern and don't come up anywhere else. Link is looking around, confused, as I get up. This time when I try to cross I am careful to only step on the tile that don't have weird worms peeking out from under them. I come to the end with Link following me.

"How'd you know to only step on those tiles?" He asks.

"Simple, I just observed the tiles until I realized that these worm things only come up from there, there, and there!" I say, pointing at the specific tiles.

"Oh," He says as I turn around. There are more tiles, but this time there's also ground torch thingies. There is also a few large wooden stairs, but one is missing. An idea pops into my head.

"Link, do you think you can light those torches without getting hit?" I ask, he nods determination gleaming in his perfect blue eyes. He goes over and does everything he can to avoid the worms. I call out encouragement like "There's one right there, don't step there!" Or "You're almost there, keep it up!" Until he finally yells at me stop.

He makes it, and I hear a rumbling. The last big wooden stair comes up.

"Wait, I just thought of something..." He says.

"What?"

"How'd you know I had a lantern...?" He looks at me suspiciously... _Oh no! What should I say... Um maybe because how else would he have... No that won't work... I know!_

"Well, how else would those torches, back in the other room, be lit?" I say hastily, averting my gaze.

"Ok," He says, accepting the answer. I begin to climb up the stairs. Four large wooden stairs later and there's a skulltula. Link pushes me out of the way and pulls out his sword and sheild. He thrusts his sheild at the spider, creating an opening. He stabs it till it explodes. I look around. There's a chest in the corner. I make my way over to it.

I open it, revealing a key.

"Why do we need a key?" I ask, looking towards Link. He nods over to the explosion site and I walk over. There's bars blocking a small opening and a monkey is pulling on them like he thinks that they will open from that. I unlock it's little cell, and it scampers out. It makes it's way out as I investigate it's cell. There's another chest, with another key. I then follow the monkey with Link on my tail.

* * *

(Back in the previous room. Link PoV)

I follow Sheik up the vines and to the locked door. It seems she's found a key. What we find in this room, I do not like. There's a giant deku baba, AND a giant plant thing, that has teeth. Sheik seems to be thinking. The giant deku baba spots us, and bars fall across the door we entered.

"I think we may have to kill that thing to get outta here..." I say to Sheik, she looks up seeming to have just now noticed the giant deku baba.

"Ooh, that might be tough..." She trails off, staring at a bombling. The large deku baba starts to slam it's head ontop of us but I dive with Sheik out of the way. Her eyes are wide when she see's me on top of her, and I think she might be blushing. I get up as the heat rises to my cheeks.

"Well I, um, need you to throw a bombling," she points at the nearby bombling then continues.

"Into the giant plant with teeth. I distract the deku baba!" She says the dashes to do her part of her plan. I dash to the bombling and slash it, trying to ignore the ground shaking as the deku baba tries to kill Sheik. I don't know why but I feel a bit queasy, almost like how I felt when Zelda wanted to come with me.

_Ah, Zelda. I wish she was here. Well not here, here, but... Wait why am I explaining this to myself, I know what I mean! _I pick the bombling up and dash over to the plant with teeth. I glance over to see Sheik slash the neeck of the deku baba with a large sheikah needle and the head falls off. I throw the bombling into the large mouth of the... Plant-thing.

Panting as the plant swallows it, then shrivels up. It reveals a key. I pick it up, glancing around. There's another monkey trapped in a cell. I walk over and free it. It dashes away.

* * *

(Back in the room with all the doors and ledges.)

I sit down, wanting to rest but knowing that sleep is out of the option. I watch as Sheik leaps across the gap on the left side, grabbing a rope above. She goes, hand-over-hand, to the other side. She gestures for me to follow. I try but my foot slips and I end up on my bottom on the floor. Sheik rolls her eyes then jumps across again as I trudge back up.

Sheik then grabs the end of a rope bridge, and lugs it across, then ties it up. I walk across. We enter the next room. I find myself in darkness. I pull out my lantern to see we are standing on a wood paneled floor, and tree bark walls. Just like the other rooms. We make our way through the dark until we reach a larger room.

_To be Continued..._

**Yeah, sorry it stops here. My mind isn't working very well... Plus I have to write the next chapter of, Smash School. But I promise that I'll finish at least until the mini-boss in the next chapter! I'll try to finish the rest of the Temple in the next chapter though... So how do you guys like Sheik? I wisj she had appeared sooner but I can't complain, after all I am writing this! Well until tomorrow,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter... Yay! Yeah, I had to put the 'To Be continued' And I'm sorry but it's just another normal room, *sigh* I wish it wasn't.**

**Amanda(Guest): Wow, thanks! It astounds me that you review every chapter of mine! I'm glad you like Smash School.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda... I hate disclaimers...**

Chapter 18(Zelda/Sheik)

Forest Temple Pt 2.

On another platform, above water, in a dimly lit room. That's where we are. There are multiple other wooden platforms half-submerged in water. I walk forward, and a deku baba comes up from the ground. Doing the same thing I do every time, I slash it and kill it. Link picks up it's dried hean and breaks it open, revealing seeds.

_Now, why would he need deku baba seeds? _Just as I think this, he pockets them. I look around, observing the rest of the room. There is water instead of floor, if you hadn't guessed. A small wooden fence surrounds the platform we're standing on, for safety purposes I guess. There's a small opening in the fence so it's possible to get to the other platforms.

I jump to one in the middle of water. I have no fear of water, but this water is completely black, and eerily still. No fish, no life whatsoever. I jump across to the next platform, and the next, and I reach a natural one like the first. There's a short staircase that leads up to a locked door. I turn to see another natural platform.

I go to jump on it.

"Wait!" Link calls. I freeze.

"What?" I say irritabley. Link just points up. I look up to see, a skulltula just waiting for me to jump. _Dear goddesses, that was close! Dang I forgot my bow... But then again the bow would've been proof that I'm Zelda. _I pull out a few sheikah needles but Link beats me to it. A deku seed severes the skulltula's string and it falls to the ground with a _thump, _then explodes.

"Thanks," I say to Link then jump across. There's a door. I wait for Link before entering. We come outside, yes on a wooden platform.(waaaay too many platforms in this temple). The platform continues in a circle -at one point having a gap, a rope bridge filling it- till reaching the grassy floor. I look over the wooden fence at the ground.

There's two purple bokoblins patrolling around a large totem pole. On top of the totem pole is a cage, vacating a monkey.

"Must we save every monkey?" I jump at Link's voice, and just now notice that he's standing, looking, right next to me.

"Well, it is pretty hero-ly isn't it?" I reply making my voice change just enough for him not to recognize it. I laugh inside at the irony. I'm here with a Hero, convincing HIM to do the hero-ly thing.

"Ok," he says reluctantly and I start to silently creep down the platform, making sure the bokoblins don't see us, Link close behind me. When we reach the rope bridge, I gesture to Link to stay put while I cross first. Going across a rope bridge without any railings is tricky in it's self. Going across one without railings is hard. Now imagine how challenging it is to go across one without railings, and having to not make noise. Not to mention this particular bridge, in this particular place, I mean Goddesses only know how old it is!

I pause more then once to wait for the rocking to stop. Once I'm finally across, letting out the breath I hadn't known I was holding, I gesture for Link to follow. He comes across with much more ease then me. I wince at the slight creaking he makes only once. It's just to bad I wasn't that quiet. Once we're both across we head to the bottom.

When at the bottom Link attacks.

"I was trying to figure out a good stratgy, but nooo, just go ahead and throw yourself into the fray!" I say sarcastically after he gives the finishing blow.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment," he says sheepishly. I immediately regret being so harsh. Except it wasn't harsh, it was the truth. He never thinks things through. The only time he ever has in my company is when we were fighting the large firey boar thing in the fire temple. But that was one time, ONE TIME! _Oh well, how're we gonna get that monkey down?_

"Um, how are we gonna get the monkey down?" Link says, echoing my thoughts. I just shrug. Then Link does the most idiotic thing EVER. He rolls into the pole. Somehow, it works. The cage falls with loud crash, and falls apart, thus freeing the monkey. Link on the other hand gets up rubbing his head.

"Ow, I'm never, ow, doing that again! Ouch!" I flick his head, just the side though not where he hit it. Suddenly, a bunch of light rays come together, and form a chest. I open it before Link can, who knows whats in here that he could... Nevermind...

"What is it?" Link asks.

"It's a-"

"A What?"

"A-"

"A what?!"

"A-"

"A wha-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! Thank you, it's a... key!" I glare at Link, he's smiling like a dog with a bone(Teehee, get it? Ya know cause it's in the world of TP... Where he turns into a... Dog... Nevermind*hangs head sadly*).

"Come on," we walk back to the other room. I jump across the platforms, making my way to the locked door with Link behind me. I unlock the door. This is another outside room. It's large, and very windy out here. There's a sorta bridge that seems to be operated by the wind. It turns slowly with the gusts, around, and around. It comes to a stop at short intervals.

When it stops while facing us I grab Link's wrist and get on. It moves, stops, then moves again and we're off of it, on the other side. We follow the tree path up into another tree. This room has another wind bridge. But there's no wind so it doesn't move. There are three other doors other then the one we came through.

To get to any of the other doors the wind bridge needs wind. _Great. _

"How are we going to get across?" I ask to no one really. Link shrugs.

"Let's just head back," I say unenthused. We head back to the first room, well more like second.

"We haven't been though that door," I say pointing at the one straight ahead.

"I was in there before I was with you, it's nothing." Link says as I walk towards it.

"Exactly, before you were with me! Let me check it out, maybe I can find something that you didn't!" I say, a little more enthused.

"Ok," We enter. Both of us are surprised to see that every monkey we saved is lined up on a rope. They swing back and forth, the first one on the line gstures for us to jump.

"I dunno," I say, warily eyeing the monkeys. Link, being the thick head he is, jumps. I gasp in surprise, but the mokey catches him and swings him to the next monkey. He goes from monkey-to-monkey and reaches the other side easily.

"C'mon!" Link yells from across. I, being the obedient one, jump too. I'm not sure how, but I end up on the other side.

"What... just... Happened...?" I say, still trying to process what just happened.

"Um, i think we just crossed a giant chasm, using monkeys." Link replies.

"I know what happened, just... Wow!" We stand there for the next few moments before Link says.

"We shouldprobably,"

"Yeah," And we continue up to the tree. This room is circular, has many totem poles, and windows. It's also very queit... Too quiet. Way too soon, the quiet is broken by a large monkey.

"Not you again!" Link yells, the monkey is dancing on the totem in the middle.

"Wait, you know this monkey?" I ask, very confused.

"He's the one who cut the rope bridge down out there!" I nod.

"Well, I guess we have to beat him!"

_To be continued._

**I'm sorry! I mean't for it to be longer! Everyone get's to split the virtual brownies I made! I don't get any :'(! Well the reason I stopped it so short is because my friend is over... He has just arrived... He comes over, EVERY DAY! EVERY SINGLE DAY!**

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, if I don't fit the rest of the temple into this chapter then you have full permission to take any virtual cookie, brownie, or cake from me :(... Well enough with the frownie faces I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, first my friend came over, THEN my mom took me to get cleets for soccer, and then I had to wait for my sis to finish dance class... *Sigh* Well long-story-short I'm using these reasons as excuses! Let's just get to the chapter...**

**Amanda(guest): Thank you, once again! I hope you have fun on your trip!**

**Disclaimer: Do own, I not, Legend Zelda of The. All that is.**

Chapter 19(Link)

Forest Temple Pt 3

Bars slide over the door and before I know it Sheik throws a few sheikah needles at the weird psycho monkey. It jumps to a different totem so the needles miss entirely. Then I have an idea... A weird, stupid, idiotic, head hurting idea. But before I can execute my plan properly the monkey throws it's weird boomerang. I just barely dodge.

It starts dancing and smacking it's rear end. _Now! _I tell myself, and I dash over and roll into the pole. The monkey falls to the ground, seething. I attack, unfortunately the closest end of the monkey is his rear. But it turns out that that's it's weeakpoint! Yeah, awkward... The monkey screeches from the pain and get's back on a totem pole.

Sheik stares in shock at the angry monkey, I laugh. My merriment is cut short, along with my hair, by the boomerang. Once again the monkey starts doing it's obnoxious dance and anger fills up inside of me. I roll into the pole, not really caring about my head. This time Sheik hits the monkey's weakpoint while I rub my head, regreting that I ever rolled.

The monkey howls in pain and jumps back on a pole. This time it hops around different poles, not letting us be able to knock it off. Finally it aims the boomerang, this time at Sheik. Sheik does the most surprising thing. She catches it. Twirling it around her fingers as the monkey's eyes widen. Then she aims it and a split second later the monkey is on the ground again.

I deliver the final blow. Me and Sheik look to each other, panting slightly. I walk over to her.

"That was amazing!" I exclaim, I'm not sure but I think she blushes.

"N-not really," she says, and averts her eyes shyly.

"Yeah it was! I've never seen anyone be able to- That was amazing!" I state in complete awe. She looks at me, her eyes are smiling. Her eyes seem familiar, but I can't place where I've seen them...

"Here," Sheik hands me the boomerang.

"Bu-" I start.

"You need it more then I do!" She says then presses it firmly into my hand. We turn to the door, me still awed by her, she modestly trying to forget it... Probably...

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" She asks.

"Uh, the doo- Ooh." I say when I spot the bars still covering the door. I look around, so does Sheik.

"Hey, what's that?" Sheik questions, while pointing at something in a small crevice above the door.

"It looks like..." I say, and it downs on me. It's something that the wind bridges have on top of them, when the wind pushes it, it spins and activates the bridge. I don't know where we'll get wind though...

"Hey, can I see that?" Sheik asks me. I hand it to her. She throws it experimentally. I'm surprised to see that a miniature tornado fly along the boomerang. _The gale boomerang? _I think back to all the history lessons mr. Fado had given me. He doesn't seem much older but he has things in his brain that I cannot begin to understand.

I look at Sheik, and more importantly where she's aiming the boomerang. She let's it fly, it hits the weird spinner-activator and it spins wildly. The bars come up about a half-foot off the ground. Sheik frowns -I think- and she aims again. Once again the bars go up only half-a-foot. She does it again, this time it finally goes all the way up. She gives me the boomerang back.

We go outside. All of the monkeys are gone, so we can't swing across. I look around and spot some wind bridges. They move together in perfect synchrony. They're synchrony is too slow and I throw my new boomerang. It hits the spinner activator. Both the bridges move and we hurry across. There's another monkey in a cage, and a bokoblin gaurding.

The bokoblin charges, it drops dead before it reaches us thank to Sheik. I aim the boomerang at the cage, and throw it. The cage falls with a clatter and the monkey's free. We continue across the huge tree branch we're on. We soon reach two more bridges. After one trun they stop, not permitting us n. I throw the gale boomerang and we cross.

We're finally at a door, so we go through. We're back in the room with the bomblings, not the one that had the giant deku baba but the one before that. We head down to the floor and go through the door to the original room.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Well, let's think back. Are there any rooms we haven't been in?" She asks, not only to me but to herself.

"Um, well the one rooms in..." We both look at each other and head through the door on the left. We're in the dark again, but quickly make it to the water-filled room. We jump across to one of the doors but before we go through Sheik points to the other side of the room. It's across a rickety rope bridge. We jump to the rope bridge and I go first.

When my foot touches solid ground again, the bridge immediately falls. I ignore it and pay more attention to the four spinner activators. Inside a cage is a large chest, and I think if I throw the boomerang at the spinners in order, the cage might open.

"Link, look at the ground!" Sheik calls from the other side. I look at the grpund, there's a pattern. It's a Z shape. I throw the boomerang, following the shape. The cage pens and I open the chest. It's a big key, the boss key. I turn back to Sheik.

"Jump," she says. I look at her as if she's crazy. She gestures for me. I summon all of my courage and take a leap of faith. I almost make it but I start to plummet. Before I hit the water Sheik grabs my hand and hoists me up, grunting in exertion.

"Thanks," she's panting, so she just head back to the other door and go through. We're back outside, and at another wind bridge, it turns to face us and we run across. we head up the tree and into the room.

This room has three doors, if you don't remember. It has a wind bridge in the middle, which is the only way to get across. I aim the gale boomerang at the spinner activator, and throw it. The bridge turns and we go across. There's for some reason, a large step. We climb up and head through the door. This room has no floor, and yes we are on a platform.

All the monkey's we saved are on these weird mushrooms on one side of the room. The other side has multiple wind bridges, leading a path to another platform. There's a platform above it, with a locked door.

"Well, we need to get a key," Sheik states the obvious. I give her look that says, 'No really?'. We go back into the other room. The bridge is back to not facing us, and I throw the boomerang making it turn. We go into the middle, and I throw it again. Two bokoblins attack us from either side. Sheik kicks one of the edge and down into a the chasm below us. I stab the other bokoblin.

We go across to one of the doors. This room is dark, but not too dark. It's light enough to see the three skulltulas that come at us. Sheik is the first into action. She runs over to one, jumps over, and stabs one of her needles into it's large backside. It shreiks, but I don't see anymore because of the skulltula in front of me.

I slash at it, but it blocks with it's front legs. I remember how I killed my last skulltula. I thrust my sheild forward, making the large spider rear up as much as a spider can. I jump and bring the sword down hard on it's head. The head bursts open, then it explodes. I see Sheik finish the other off. We look around, but nothings in here.

I pull out my lantern to inspect the spider web on the ground. I accidentally bring the lantern too close and the web burns away, I fall down into a hole closing my eyes quickly. I land hard on my back. Groaning, and opening my eyes.

"Link! Are you ok?" I hear Sheik call from above, her voice streaked with worry. I groan in response and close my eyes again. I hear a small thump, and my eyes flutter open to see the worried eyes of Sheik. I manage a smile, and sit up. Sheik seems to notice something and goes over to the side out of my sight. I hear the screech of a spider and an explosion.

Sheik comes back and helps me up.

"We should go," she says then leads me to a large pillar covered with vines. I start to climb, when I'm about half-way up I look down at Sheik.

"Aren't you coming?" I call down, she simply points at something. It's a cage with a monkey. I nod and continue up. I reach the top, and wait by the door. Soon enough a monkey scampers up, and let's itself out. Sheik climbs up and walks over.

"Let's go," She says then nods at the door. I nod back and we go back through. We walk across the bridge to the other door, and enter. This room has the dangerous tiles in it.

"Wait, I have an idea!" I say enthusiastically. I aim the boomerang at the tile where one of the worms are. It hits the worm and pulls it towards me, and I stab it till it dies. I do this to the rest of the worms and we go across the tiles safely. There's a tunnel and we enter cautiously. It's cramped.

I reach the other side of the tunnel first, stopping at the edge. The floor drops down and a skulltula is waiting for me to come down. Sheik bumps into me and I lose my balance. I fall on my face. I wait for the pain that never comes. Looking I see Sheik in front of me with a needle. She looks down at me, and lends a hand. I take it and she pulls me up.

I look around and see some vines, I point to them. Me and Sheik climb up carefully(walltulas take too much time). We go to a large door ting. Sheik points to the spinner activator's. They're like the ones used for the big key. I use the boomerang, and a monkey comes out. It screeches a thanks then leaves.

We walk to the other opening. I stop Sheik, from walking through after noticing the deku serpent on the ceiling. She looks at me confused, and I point at the plant. She pulls out a needle, but before she can throw it I use the boomerang and the serpent falls to the ground.

It does it's little hop towards me and I kill it. We go through and come out on a platform. Remember we didn't go through a door, so we're still in the tile room. There's two ways, to my left is a gap and on the other side of the gap, a chest. On the other side is a way down.

"You get out, I'll follow," Sheik says. I nod, not really caring. We meet back up at the door, she has a key. We exit. Taking the bridge, then entering the monkey room. There's one more room left. We cross two wind bridges, climb up some vines, and unlock the door.

It's another water-filled room. Complete with a couple of deku serpents. I kill the deku serpents while Sheik investigates.

"I think, you have to use the gale boomerang to grab tha tbombling," she points to a bombling on a pillar in the water.

"Then throw it at the, um, plant-monster-thing," she points to the other side where a plant-monster-thing is. I nod, pulling out the gale boomerang. I throw it, grab the bombling, and throw the bombling at the plant-monster-thing. It shrivels up and dies, I jump across to a chest and open it. I find a key.

"Now you need to do the same thing to that!" She points at a bomb-able wall. If the wall wasn't there we would be able to climb up some vines and into a room. I throw the boomerang, catch the bombling, and throw it at the wall. It misses by a mile.

"Ok, maybe you don't throw it...?" Sheik asks hopefully. That's when I ave an idea. I throw the boomerang, but aim it so it hit's the wall on the way. The wall explodes. I fist pump, and Sheik rolls her eyes. We climb up the vines. There's a a barred room with a monkey in it, a bokoblin, and teo deku serpents. Sheik deals with the bokoblin, and deku serpents, while I free the monkey.

I turn to see Sheik deliver the final blow. We walk out. When we come to the monkey room, all the monkey's climb up a tree branch, going hand-in-hand, and forming one long swing to use to get to the other side. We go down, and Sheik gestures for me to go first. I jump, the monkey's catch me, and the swing me across to the other side.

The monkeys all dismember and scatter, but Sheik's still on the other side.

"You go ahead!" She calls over.

"I'll be fine!" I open the boss door and enter. All is quiet. The room is big, with a peaceful looking lake of goo covering most of the floor. The peace is broken by the hugest deku baba I've ever seen come out of the water! It roars, then smashes one of it's two heads at me, like the other one in one of the rooms. I dodge. It smashes again. _I wonder... Maybe I'll slash it's head..._It smashes again, and I slash it. It roars, and the other head comes down which I also slahs. It seems to die, falling back into the water.

"That can't be it..." I was right, because the two heads come back up, but this time with another head. The new one is even huger, and seems to be the superior. One of the two smaller heads smash down, I slash it again. It screeches in pain then eturns to it's spot by the biggest head. The other small one smashes down, and once again I slash it.

It returns, like the other one, to the large head. The biggest one starts to spew some sort of acid from it's mouth. I dodge as well, but a drop falls on my boot, making an enlargening hole. I shake the boot off. I hear a screeching coming from above. It's the most obnoxious monkey that we beat earlier. IT has a bombling.

Then it dawns on me. _Is he trying to help me? _I wonder as the large head shoots more acid at me. _Well I don't care! _The first chance I get, I use the boomerang to get the bombling. I catch it, and throw it with all my might at the creature. It's dumb enough to swallow. The bombling explodes, and the plant makes the most terrible noise, in it's pain.

It starts shooting more acid, with more ferocity and swiftness. I dodge, and dodge, and dige, until the monkey comes with another bombling. I roll out of the way of the acid and use the boomerang again. Throwing the bombling with all my might again, the monster is even stupider(is that even a word?) then I think.

It swallows again, the explosion making it screech that terrible sound. More acid, more ferociousness, and one more bombling. I get the bombling, and throw it once again. Once again the creature swallows, this time the explosion killing it. It withers, and starts turning to stone. Then it explodes, fortunately not before I couldn't find cover.

The lake returns to normal, as I pant away.

"I did it..."

**Yay! I finally finished the temple! Pnce again i'm sorry I couldn't post this last night... I was busy, which is new for me... At least during the summer. **

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, I'm just going straight to the reviews:**

**barrissandahsokafriendz: Thankees! Because you love them soooo much, I'll give you a couple virtual brownies :3! And don't worry, I'll still be updating everyday until september, I'll probably slow down then...**

**Disclaimer: For crying out loud! I don't own The Legend of Zelda! Gosh...**

Chapter 20(Link, just real quick though...)

The aftermath.

Rays of light form into a chest. It's on a small island in the middle of the now crystal clear lake. Not knowing what else to do, I swim across. I shake myself off like a dog, and open the chest. I find a rod, a very odd rod. It's made of normal wood, but feels special. From bottom to top it's straight, and painted forest green. Three peices twist around to about three inches from the bottom, which are a slatish color.

A small emerald adorns the tip, where the three twisting peices meet the rod. I twirl it around my hands. I finally look up from the beautifully crafted rod. I put the rod into my magical bag. _Now to get back to Zelda..._

* * *

(Zelda)

Getting back to our little camp was easy. Especially since I didn't totally have to ditch Link. He almost ditched me. All I did after that was walk back. Though it was pretty hard getting past the one wind bridge. I never knew I could jump so far! After that then I just ignored the monsters, and ran. I soon made it to the exit.

Our camp wasn't a huge mess. Just a mess. It took awhile to clean up, but I managed. And after I changed out of my Sheik disguise I lie down. _So now all I have to do sleep, I guess._ But I can't sleep. It comes too hard. I stay still and close my eyes, I roll a couple time so I can find a comfy position. I doesn't work. All I want is some sleep, but it doesn't come. Tears from pure exhaustion start to pour from my eyes.

_Why can't I just go to sleep? I just want to get some rest! _I slowly look up to the sky. The stars are partly hidden by clouds. I can't tell if they're storm clouds, or not. I start to feel drowsy, and thankful to be drowsy. I start to feel paranoid. But before i can think, i'm asleep.

* * *

_I'm small and tiny. Just a girl. But not any girl, the same girl I had tried to comfort last night. The voices come._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" It's not my voice, it's someone elses. It's a little girl's. I start to sob._

_"Mommy, Daddy I need you" These words feel familiar. Not just from a dream. From a memory. A past._

_Mommy, Daddy why did you leave...?" The voice is changing, and I somehow find myself whispering these words._

_"I need you, you left me! The big man with the red hair took you!" I manage to whisper louder. Clearer._

_"I need you! I'm lost! Help me!" I call out, louder then ever._

_"Why did you have to leave? Why did he take you? I don't want to be alone!" I shout out_

_"I need you." I yell. I look up, to me._

_"Why, why did you leave?" This time, it isn't me who says it. It's the other me._

_"I need you..." She disappears. I don't. Why don't I wake up? I want to get out of here! I want to escape! The man, the dark man. The man with the red hair comes to me._

_"You are mine..." He says with an evil grin. I get up, and run. Run down the street, past the neighborhood. To the gate which holds the place together. Into town where no one lives. To the end, where I've never been. Out of the town, I called home. Out of the town, I called home..._

_Run to somewhere, somewhere safe. That's where I am running..._

* * *

Instead of jolting up, my eyes just flutter open. Tears run down my face as I get up. The sun is rising. B_ut where's Link? Is he ok? What if something happened! Maybe I should've stayed! Maybe I could've found a way across! _The more paranoid part of me cries in my mind. _No! He's ok! Remember last temple? If he was ok then, then he's ok now! Just wait for him. _The more sensible part of me says calmly.

I look up to the tree, tears still streaking down my cheeks. I watch, and watch. He doesn't come. Instead there's just silence. If he were here, the air would be filled with his wonderful laughter. If he were here, the air would resonate with happiness. If he were here, then I might not be crying. If he were here, then everything would be ok.

I slowly turn around, more tears well up in my eyes. Hoping with all the hope I have, that he's ok. That he'll return. That nothing happened to him... The tears don't stop. They just fall down by the bucketfull. The tears won't stop until he comes back. _Why? Why isn't he back? Why hasn't he returned? Why did he leave me here all alone...? But I wasn't alone, I was Sheik... It's not the same though. Sheik can take care of herself. Zelda needs to be pprotected._

_Or maybe he didn't want me... Just like everybody else I went to. Just like all of those who wouldn't take pity on a dirty little girl. _I can't be sure, but I think I hear rustling. My ears twitch, so I look to the nearby bushes. A little ball of light, with a small feminine silhouette comes out. My eyes widen in shock. It's a fairy! I dry my tears before she see's them.

"Hello, have you seen a golden cuckoo? He's was supposed to meet me here about an hour ago!" The little very says.

"H-hello, no I haven't seen a golden cuckoo. But pray tell me, what is a fairy doinf in Faron woods? I thought you prefered living in the lost woods!" (I needed to mix TP and OoT or else I don't think it would entirely make sense.) I ask.

"Oh, well I, er, it's a long story y'see..." She starts stuttering a bit.

"Well how 'bout first you tell me your name. I'm Zelda."

"Navi, but I really must find that silly ol' cuckoo..." She says then starts to fly away.

"Well, good luck then..." She trails off, along with my words. I sigh.

"The only real company I had, is now gone..." More tears come. I don't care, though. I cry shamelessly. I think Navi heard my sobs, because she comes flitting over.

"Oh, hey! What wrong?" She says in her tinkling little voice.

"Well, my friend went in the forest temple. He told me to stay here. But I disguised myself, and followed anyways... Andd now, I've come back, but he hasn't! I'm just so worried!" I sob out, not really caring who heard or not.

"Oh, well... Does this boy happen to have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. And also likes to where a green tunic, with a weird floppy hat?"

"Well, yes. Though not the hat..."

"Oh, that's right! I have to give it to him!" I stare at Navi in utter shock. _How can a little fairy, hold a hat big enough to fit on a Hylian head? _

"Well anyways, if you want I can go find him!" Navi offers.

"If you gonna look, then I wanna come too!" I state matter-of-factly, then get up. We walk up to the tree, but before we can enter Link comes out.

"There you are!" I run up and hug him.

"I worried so much about you." I say, then release the hug. Realizing what I just did, I blush. Link just laughes, his wonderful laugh that I missed so much. _Wait. I've never missed someones laugh before. I've never missed anyones anything... Except Aria, I miss her a lot..._

"Who's this?" Link asks then points to Navi.

"I'm Navi! I'm supposed to give you this!" Out of nowhere she pulls out a hat.

"Um, why?" Link asks, fingering the floppy green hat.

"It used to belong to the hero of time! So since your his reincarnation-"

"I'm sorry what?" Link cuts her off. I just stare wide eyed at the hat that Link put on his head. _I know that hat!_

**Yay, another short chapter... :(! Sorry 'bout that! But I like this one, even if it's mostly just a filler. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! but I then again, I never left...**

**Amanda(guest): Again, thanks! You are so nice :3!**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this? I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or the pretty song, so stop buggin' me!**

Chapter 21(Link, for a little while)

The Hat.

The moment I put the hat on my head, pictures, voices, and memories enter my head. They're not my memories though, they're someone else's. The most distinct things are, a misty grove, a small voice saying 'Look!' and a great sword. The sword is the most familiar, I can almost feel it. It's beautifully crafted, with a purple hilt, topaz pomel stone, and wondrous balance!

"Uh, Link. Are you ok?" I hear Zelda ask. I look to her, her eyes filled with worry, and something else.

"I'm fine... I just... I have to do something," I start to walk to Goddesses know where!

"Your leaving me again?" Zelda asks, I look back to her. Her eyes portray a feeling of hurt, and loneliness.

"I'll come back! I promise!" She nods sadly, I hate to leave her but I go on. Navi follows me.

"What about me?" She asks, in her small tinkly voice.

"Yes, I need your insight." I say, almost automatically.

"Ok, good!"

* * *

(Zelda)

"He's leaving me again! Why does everybody leave me? Why? Whywhywhywhy? I just want someone to stay with me, longer then a week! It's only been three or four days since the castle... Why? Why do I repel everybody?" I start to cry, and pacing back and forth.

"Why can't they just...? Why did they leave me? Why did he take them away? I need them! I need them!" Sobs rake my body, and I have to sit. I can barely breathe from crying. So much hurt, and so much anger boil up inside me. I get up.

"WHY?!" I yell to the sky.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" I yell to the goddesses, then I collapse back to the ground. My heart feels terrible, my lungs feel worse. I somehow manage to come down and breathe.

"Breathe, just breathe..." I tell myself, over and over again. Once I'm completely calm, I try to keep my mind off of Link leaving me. That's when I remeber the Twinrova. They still control Ordon Village.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I wonder aloud. I start crying again. My tears are large, but do not fall violently. Memories of the past flit though my mind. A house, a scent, even a number. 301. This number is so close, but distant. The only other thing I remember clearly is a voice, it sings a song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go..._

"When all those shadows almost killed your light..." I sing softly.

"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone... But all that's dead, and gone, and past. Tonight." I sing a little louder.

"Just close your eyes..." My voice starts to crack from my crying, and I sniffle.

"The sun is going down... You'll be alight... No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound..." My voice fades on the last note. More tears come. I've cried more in the past four days, then I have in my entire life. I curl up in a ball, and cry more. I cry, and cry, and cry. I cry until I am engulfed in darkness. The darkness of sleep.

* * *

_A scream. A blood-curling scream. It fills my ears like water. I can't block it out, no matter how hard I try. It's coming from the kitchen, I should investigate. But she told me to stay up here, no matter what! But I love them. I must go. Footsteps. My soft footsteps. I creep quietly. A peek into the kitchen, and I see my worst nightmare._

_The man. That man. He's killing them. Another scream. A scream of terror, and pain. My mother, right by my father. My dead father. blood streaks the floor under him. He is gone. It's too late. The pool of red widens, and trickles towards me, down the incline. My mother. She stands with the corpse of the one she loved most._

_Blood stains her white nigthgown. The man, the red haired man. He holds the sword. The sword that tore up my father. The red haired man. He holds the sword. The sword that shall kill my mother. She runs, and screams. The man follows. I follow._

_The garden. The flowers. The place of my mother. She has nowhere else to run. The man aproaches. More blood. Tears. The smell of death. The evil laugh of the evil one..._

* * *

I scream. Breathing heavily. I would cry, but I think my tears have finally run dry. I choke, not on food. On my words. On my sorrow.

It turns out, I was wrong about my tears running dry.

* * *

(back to Link)

Though I'm not sure how, a golden cuckoo fly me across a chasm near the tree. It flys me all the way to a grove(I'm skipping all the individual platforms). It's foggy, and humid, but surprisingly pleasant. The air smells of vegetation. I hear no life though. No birds chirping, no squirrels chattering, no monkeys screeching. A large wall surrounds the entire grove.

All is quiet. The tall trees' leaves don't rustle, the mossy ground prevents any sound of footsteps. It's still dark, making the grove almost eerie. I step slowly, warily, and soon find a small tunnel through a tree. I come out to a beautiful pond. Trees trunks partially submerged, break the still surface. Small waterfalls fall around one of the tunnel, I'm not sure how the small pond doesn't flood.

All is at peace. The only way across the water to either exits, is through the water. I wade in. Now there is sound. Being used to the quiet by now, it's almost deafening. I go to the nearest tunnel. I come out to a small feild. Three or four trees, but no more, occupy the peaceful space. There are two more tunnels. One leads to a ledge looking down on a statue.

The other leads to a large tree. Individual ledges climb up to one of the branches. I climb up. Through another tunnel, and onto a ledge. I overlook pine trees instead of redwood trees(is that what they are?). I backtrack to the room before the last. Through a short tunnel, and out on a ledge above the statue thing. I decide to take my chance and I jump down.

Rolling, on the landing. The statue is actually just a pillar. The sun by now is high in the sky. I go through the tunnel closest to me. A small wall with a small opening. I go through and down. Down through a small cave and out. Two statues stand, tall, and proud. I step on a tile in the ground, it has the triforce symbol on it.

I instantly find myself controlling the statues. The thing about this is, if i make one statue go to the right, the other one goes to the right. They do the same movements. I think I have to get them onto two tiles that are darker then the rest. It takes me, litterally, six times. But I finally finish it. A door opens and I enter.

The sword. The sword I saw when I put the hat on. It's right there!

"Look!" Navi says. The same voice from the hat. I walk over slowly and draw it out. The weight, the balance. Everything about is familiar. White. A bright flash of white. Then darkness.

* * *

(Zelda)

Breathing heavily and thinking like crazy. _Where is he? He should be back by now! Maybe I should go after him? No! He said he would be back! Just trust his word._

**Wow, sad chapter. So whataya think happened to Link? Huh? Whataya think? Huh? Ok I'll stop now.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	22. Chapter 22

**Now you get to find out what happened to Link! Don't you love a good cliffhanger? Yeah, Zelda has some problems with people leaving her, if you hadn't guessed. I got the idea of Zelda thinking her parents are alive from a friend, so don't give me all the credit.**

**Disclaimer: UGH, IDON'TOWNTHELEGENDOFZELDA! OK?**

Chapter 22(Zelda real quick)

Another temple.

_Why did he leave? _I wonder when I finally calm down. _Why? _I ponder, and ponder, and ponder some more. I'm not sad about it, just curious. I'm sad, depressed even, about my parents. I know they're gone, but something in my mind tells me that they're still alive. That they left me. That they didn't love me. I don't know why I care, I barely remember them.

I don't even know them. I barely knew them. I want them though. What I remember of them is so full of love that I just want to feel it again. I wish I could bring them back. _They're gone! You can't do anything about it! Just forget them! _A voice in my head says. I know it's true, but I don't want to believe it. I want them to be alive.

But if they are alive, why did they leave me? _They're not alive! You saw the blood! You saw they're bodies! Torn up so much! barely recognizable! _The voice says louder. I wish it wasn't true. But I don't want it to be true, too. I want everything to be alright. But I don't want to think that they left me. That's what it feels like.

_Thhey didn't leave, he took them. The man with the red hair... _Eberything flashes back to me. every nightmare I've had has had the red haired man. He's familiar, I've seen him before. _Ganondorf. _I think. I know.

I want Link to return. _He shouldn't take this long, should he? _I look to the direction he went. _Maybe I should look for him? _I ponder. _No, he'll stick to his word. It's not like he's leaving you forever. __I don't know why you care. Why I care, I mean. You've known him a week, or two. It's been five, maybe six days since the castle attack._

_I just hope he's alright..._

* * *

(Link)

I wake up in a large room. It reminds me of an abbey, or a church. The statues, the ones from out side stand side by side. The same place I left them outside. I turn around. The remnants of a staircase and a door up high. Too high for me to jump. The white marble floors reflect the dissapointment on my face.

That's when I notice the doorway. In between the two statues. I enter. More marble white floors, and stained-glass windows. A dais sits in the middle of the room, stairs leading up to it. A slot in the marble, just like the one where my newly acquired sword was, is in the middle of the marble dais. Out of pure instinct I stick the sword into the slot. Transparent, but blue tinted stairs appear leading up to the largest stain-glassed window.

I go to the top. Stopping short of the window, I go to touch it. To my surprise my fingers go through it. I stick the rest of arm in, then slowly the rest of my body. A door. I see a door. I enter.

Down some stairs. The room is big. Made completely of a tanish marble. Lots of stairs, intricate designs, and a weird device in the middle of the room. A door on the far back wall.

"Where am I?"

**Short... Very, very, very, veryveryvery, short. But my sis's boyfriend is over, and they wanna watch a movie... *sigh* Oh well...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	23. Chapter 23

**And a-chapter twenty-three. Ok! Sorry i didn't post yesterday, I never found the time... Oh wow, the irony... **

**BirdyTakeFlight: That's okie, I do fanfics at night too... Usually... Well anyways, Yeah! It's one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs, I've seen HG 3 times too. The first 2 in theaters though. Navi, oh Navi. Why must you be so annoying? AH! Do you mean where? Or why'd he leave Zelda...? Oh well, it doesn't really matter!**

**Gotenik(guest): Well ya know, I try! Thankees very much.**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah, it was pretty easy to guess...**

**Amythest 269: Haha yeah! I'm too lazy to edit, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do now own The Legend of Zelda. *starts to fade out* I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do not own The Le-**

Chapter 23(Link)

Temple of Time.

"Where am I?" I ask again, to no one really.

"The Temple of Time!" I hear someone say.

"AH!" I notice Navi next to me.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I've been here the whole time..."

"Oh, well I sorta forgot..." I can tell she rolls her eyes.

"Ok, so how'd I get here?" I ask.

"I guess when you pulled the master sword from it's pedestal, you were teleported here..." Navi suggests.

"Well, how do I get out?"

"I think you have to beat the boss..." She trails off. My eyes widen.

"What?! Why?"

"To get out, I guess." I feel exasperated with her. She doesn't tell me anything useful. I walk up the small flight of stairs to the back wall. Bars cover the opening. On either side of the barred opening is a statue. Well on one side, the other seems to be missing.

"Maybe you shou-" Navi starts.

"Teehee!" Someone giggles. I look around, looking for the giggler. Out of the shadows comes an imp. She has pale, light blue, skin with black patches. An odd mask thing covers one of her eyes, and keeps on going up. Her hair is a bright, almost glowing, orange.

"I'm Midna!" She states with a smirk.

"A Twili?" Navi asks then flits over to inspect Midna.

"A fairy..." Midna looks exasperated, like me.

"Anyways, I'm here to help you! Heehee." She points to me. I'm baffled. Completely and utterly, baffled.

"Wh-what?" I ask, confused.

"It's hard to explain. Basically the goddesses sent me from the Twilght realm to help you, so better not question it." She says.

"Ok, so do you know why Im here?" I ask as Navi flys back to my side.

"Yes, your here to learn a lesson. A lesson of artifacts. Only the temple of time can teach you the lesson though. It doesn't flow with normal time, a day in here could be a second out there."

"A second in here, could be a day out there," Navi states in understanding. I finally get it.

"So I could be in here for a few seconds, while Zelda waits for me, for goddesses knows how long?"

"Mhmm... Wait, who's Zelda?" I hear Midna say, muffled by my thoughts. _So Zelda will be waiting for Goddesses knows how long, while I take my time in here... Oh dear, and we still haven't freed Ordon from the Twinrova! What am I going to do?_

"The other thing about the temple of time is that it can show you past, or future events. Such as a memory, or a prediction. It will show you anything related to you. A relative, a friend, even a past life!" Midna states, I nod. Still in shock.

"We need to get out of here!" I say then try to figure out the best way to get out.

"Hold you horses!" Navi yells to me.

"Yeah, what the blue thing said!" I turn to see Navi flicking Midna's head.

"Well you have to go through the temple to be able to get out. You have to beat the boss!" Midna says, while trying to retreat from Navi.

"Fine."

* * *

(Zelda)

Rustling. I hear leaves rustling. Looking up I see a shadow.

"Impa, I know your there." Impa appears.

"Hello there Zelda," Impa says.

"How did you get here, Impa?" I ask, confused.

"I was sent to warn you about the Twinrova..."

"Well it's a little late now!" I remark smartly.

"You should be glad I came at all." She says sternly, never losing her blank expression.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a sorta bad day..." I sniff, a small tear runs down my cheek. Impa sits down next to me, on the grassy floor.

"Alright, what happened?" Impa sighs in defeat.

"Well, y'see. When Link went into the forest temple to get some artifact that's supposed to control order and law," I start, wiping the tear from my face.

"He left me behind, to keep me safe, then I was reminded of my parents. I keep on feeling like they're coming back..." I sniff then continue.

"But they aren't, I know it... Well anyways, when he came back a fairy named Navi appeared. She gave Link a hat, I know that hat too. I'm not sure where I've seen it though..." I stop to breathe, impa just nods her head.

"Then he had to leave again. He left me again, and he's been gone for a full day..." I sniff again, this time tears come with that noise though.

"He even took Navi with him, he took that fairy but left me! I've been with him so muuch, I went through the forest temple with him an-"

"Wait, you went with him? I thought he left you behind..." More tears.

"I disguised as a sheikah so I could help him. Maybe even protect him..." I start to shake, and cry silently. Impa hugs me. She hugs and doesn't let go, like a mother. She or maybe Telma are the only people I have that comes close to a mother. They care. I cry more, and it take so long to just stop. I gasp, from lack of breathing during my fit.

"That was a very brave thing to do, you know." Impa says soflty, breaking the hug. I nod. She smiles.

"Thank you Impa," I say, and she wipes my tear stained face.

"You should rest now," I nod again, then yawn. I've just realized how tired I am. I lie down, using my hands as small pillows. The last thing I hear before peaceful sleep engulfs my conscience is Impa, singing.

_"Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound..."_

* * *

(Impa)

_So innocent. So fragile. I must protect her. I must teach her. Teach her the way..._

* * *

(Link)

Listening to Navi and Midna argue is starting to get old. Very, very, veryveryvery, old. I have to walk around, solving puzzles, while they don't help at all.

"I'm not really blue! It's just my aura, you could say!" Navi exclaims.

"I don't care! Your light is blue, so it looks like your blue! Just deal with it!" Midna turns her back on Navi, rolling her eyes.

"Will you two shut up?" I sigh. I've gone through, at least three rooms having to listen to this. The first being the one where we met Midna, I had to use a pot to make a small section of floor raise up high enough for me to get to the stairs. There was also a key in that room. After that, I can't recall. It was all a haze, filled with the chattering of a Fairy, and an Imp.

They both look at me, surprised by my outburst.

"I would like to be able to hear my thoughts." I explain, frustrated with the two Fay-like females.

"Well," Midna scoffs sarcastically. Navi fly so close to me that I can see her little hands on her hips.

"You could've asked a bit nicer, you know!" Navi scolds. I roll my eyes. _Your not the one who has to listen to two magical beings fight over the color blue! _I yell in my mind. Navi seems to read it.

"I know it must be frustrating listen to the two of us ramble on about my aura, but we like to argue! It's just another way to pass the time-"

* * *

_Clang! Clash! Vibrations flow through my hand as my sword makes contact with my father's. The small training sword buries itself in the ground a few yards away, now out of my grasp._

_"Aw, you beat me every time!" I whine as my father pats me on the back._

_"Oh," he bends down to my eye level._

_"You'll beat me easily, some day! Why I'd bet the kingdom that you'll become one of the greatest swordsmen in history!" He exclaims, a few wild hand motions tossed in for effect. I smile._

_"Now go back to the castle. I bet Telma has some cookies made just for you!" He pokes me in the chest gently. I flasha smile then dash away._

* * *

"Link! Link! Linky, Linky, doo!" I blink a couple times, trying to make my eyes come back into focus. I look up into Midna's sunset eyes. She's smirking as I sit up.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head where a new bruise has sprung up.

"You just sorta went into a daze and then-"

"Ya fell! You hit the back of your head on the floor." Midna finishes Nave's sentence almost cheerily. Navi just glares at her then continues.

"I think you went into a flash-back, or something!" Navi says in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Oh," I look at the two, one at a time. The one smirking, the other twinkling blue. I turn back to my surroundings. I'm in a large circular room. In the middle is a bunch of light blue spider things penned up, but there's a weird wall blocking the entrance. To the left is a lazer-eye statue, and a few lizalfos. I fought quite a few of those in the last room.

To the right another armored dynalfos, and beyond that some stairs leading up, curving with the walls. I go over, pulling out my sheild and quickly deal with the lizalfos, while Navi and Midna continue to argue aimlessly. They follow, all the same. Killing a lizalfos on the way, I make my way up the large staircase. I soon come to a gap.

"Uh, how do we get across?" I ask the two.

"Um, maybe you could, uh, perhaps-" Navi is quickly cut off by Midna's arm motions, and my body dissipating into thousands of mini squares. Me and Midna appear on the other side, all my squares coming back together.

"You could," Navi stops, realizing that me and Midna are on the opposite side. She flys over.

"Why don't you just telaport us outta here?" I ask, furious.

"because, my telaportation skills dn't work that way! I have to be able to see where to telaport, or have a Twilight telaport gate thingy! Not to mention that it takes my strength away too." Midna exclaims.

"Oh, sorry." I say a bit more calmly, and we continue up the stairs. We come to the top landing, where a small bradge leads to a large circular platform in the middle, blade spinner things circle around it. I wait for just the right moment before dahing over. An intricate golden fence surrounds the circular platform, and there's a large thing I think I can push around taking up most of the space.

I push as Midna and Navi float over to me. I push until I can't push anymore, no really, it stops about half-way around the platform. My stomach jolts as the platform starts going down quickly, it slows down soon enough. It comes to a stop at the very bottom, where all the spiders are. Navi tugs on my tunic.

"Look!" She points to a small statue of what looks like an owl.

"So?" I ask.

"Maybe you should bring that with us?" I shrug, then grab the small statue. It looks like some of the ones I've seen around other places. I push the device, and notice there are yellow marks on the floor. I push it, it stops, it goes up. I push it again, it stops, and it goes up. There's a path leading to a weird device. It reminds me of a bell.

I then remember that I've seen other of those devices. At least two. I turn back and push it back so it goes down. I get off, avoiding the spinning blades, taking the small statue with me. I freeze.

* * *

_"Why hello there prince Link! How've you been, sweetie?" Telma asks in her kind voice._

_"I've been good Telma, my dad sent me here!" I exclaim happily._

_"Oh, did he send you here for cookies?" She asks sternly. I nod._

_"Well then, you came to the right place!" She resumes her happy tone. I grin and she hands me a cookie._

**Hey, this chapter is actually pretty long! And I did most of it wihout Video game reference! YYay :D! That's all for today, and I may not be able to update until saturday... OR was it friday... Well I may not be able to update 'cause we're going on a short vacation to the ocean! **

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	24. Chapter 24

**Glad I'm here? I sure am!**

**Gotenik: Oopsie :3! Midna + Navi = pure hilarious-ness!**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah, I love Impa sometimes! Yeah, those flashbacks weren't important, I just put them to get the point of 'Time' across.**

**barissandahsokafriendz: Wow that's long to type, well anyways... Next update is now!**

**Disclaimer: .adleZ fo dnegeL ehT nwo ton od I(got a mirror?)**

Chapter 24(Zelda, real quick)

Temple of Time Pt. 2

The light of dawn filters through the green leaves, making the forest seem enchanted. I can smell the greenery. If your wondering, it smells fresh, new, and alive. I open my eyes, and it up groggily. I can't see the sun, so I've no idea what time it is. I stand, brushing small leaves off my tattered dress. I need a new one. A rag would be better.

I look around, Impa isn't anywhere in sight. There's a couple of fruits I don't recognize, they sit atop a large leaf. I go over and sniff them. They smell normal, as normal as strange fruit can smell that is. I take a hesitant bite. It tastes good. After pausing to wait for the signs of poison, I gobble the rest.

I look around again, I don't recognize this place. It's different from where we were before. I hear a small thumpth, and turn.

"Good morning!" Impa smiles.

"Good morning," I reply.

"Um, where are we?" I question, looking around some more. It looks like a plain grove to me.

"The sacred grove," I nod, even though I have no idea where in Farore's nature we are.

"So, whataya we do now?" I ask.

"We wait, and train."

* * *

(Link)

I get up, groaning. Navi's light blinds me, and Midna's giggling deafens me.

"Finally getting up, are we?" Midna asks sarcastically.

"Another flashback?" Navi asks, she's so close to my face that I can see her tiny little silhouette.

"I guess." I rub the back of my head. I must've hit it on the floor again. I sit up and look around. We're still by the weird device thingy. I ush myself off the ground, groaning.

"Ow," I rub the back of my head again.

"Well, let's go," I say, very unenthusiastically.

(Time skip 'cause I'm feeling extremely lazy today and don't feel like going through each room. So now Link, Navi, and Midna are on the 5th floor.)

This room looks like a giant puzzle. Did I ever mention that I'm not the best at puzzles? Well I'm not, plus Navi and Midna are at it again.

"I say your blue!" Midna exclaims.

"I'm NOT blue!" I'm surprised at Navi's loud voice. My surprise at Navi pales to my surprise at Midna when she yells.

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR BLUE FOR DIN'S SAKE!" Midna practically deafens me.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WILL THROW BOTH OF YOU OUT THAT WINDOW!" They turn to me, shocked. I'm breathing heavily but soon regain my composure.

"Are we understood?" I say, still menacing, but more calmy. They nod hurriedly.

"Good," I turn back to the room. There are multiple fences blocking us from reaching the other side. A weird spiked hole is in the middle of one, and another in the middle of the one in the back. I look to where they are open. An odd green crystal spins slowly atop a small pedestal._ I've seen this before, in the fire temple_. Without thinking I go over and slash it. It turns red.

I hear stone sliding across stone, and turn around to see one of the walls as moved. A statue sits in our path though. Not just any statue, a lazer-eye-beam statue. I pull my sheild out, Navi and Midna hide behind it too. The statue spots us and shoots it's lazer. The lazer bounces off of the sheild. I soon make it across.

One small problem. The wall that moved, is still blocking our path. I look around. There's another one of those weird bell-looking devices. On the floor is a circle made of a different stone then the rest of the floor. _The spikey circle! _I go over, pull out my slingsot, since it's the only far range weapon I have, and shoot at the crystal.

The shot hits against one of the spikes sinci I'm so close.

"Ahem," Midna points to the circle on the floor. I tilt my head in confusion.

"For Nayru's sake, stand on it!" I stand on it.

"Now, shoot it!" I shoot, the crystal turns back to blue and the wall goes back to it's former position(slingshot does not actually work, but I had to make it work since Link doesn't have the bow in this fic). We go through.

"Look!" Navi exclaims. It's a hall, another long hall by the looks of it.

"Let's go!" She says excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go pixie dust!" Midna says unenthusiastically.

"Oh no," I mumble then face palm as Navi starts ranting on about fairy magic.

"Fairys do not use pixie dust! They can fly easily without it! Ever heard of fairy magic?"

"Yeah sure, twinkle shine."

"Will you stop with the nicknames?"

"Whatever you say Sparkly blitz," Navi sighs in defeat as I make my way past the bickering ladies. I start to climb the stairs. A dynalfos and more stairs later, tere's another dynalfos but we're in a new room! This dynalfos wear a skull on it's... Skull...

"Hyaah!" I yell out then jump attack him. It hits his skull and bounces off. I squint my eyes, then attack it's belly. This time it damages im, and he's soon dead! I look around. More walls. I sigh, looking around some more for the crystal. I find the circle, but not the crystal. I look around some more, Navi tugs on my sleeve.

"Look!" She's pointing up, not straigt up, just high up. I look. There it is. I shoot it. The wall moves and out comes two dynalfos. One has full body armor, but it's belly is exposed. I kill the other quikly, but it takes a few tries before I kill the other. I sigh. _How did it come to this? Sometimes I wish I could just go back to the castle, and everything would be ok._

* * *

_Blood. Battle. War. In this war stricken land, all hope is lost. This is what will happen if Din's chosen succeeds. If the great beast wins. If he finds the Rod that contains a but of Din's power, all will be lost. The peaceful land of Hyrule will fall into a war. The Great War. Worse then any war Hyrule has ever seen. That is why the chosen Hero, and the his companion must find the ancient artifacts._

_One has Farore's power, the other Nayru's. One can control balance, order, and law. The other can control the beuaty of the wrld, changing it, creating it. One has the power of life, the other the power of truth. You may have found one, but you still need another._

* * *

I blink a couple times.

"Hey Link! Ya zoned out! Your eyes sorta glazed over, then nothing! Even when I called you a, um bad word..." Midna smiles sheepishly.

"I had a vision... We have to hurry and get out of here!"

* * *

(Zelda)

I meditate. ot like, crazy magic make-you-float-in-midair-meditate, just relaxing. Feeling everythig around me with my senses. Hearing the birds, bugs, and other wildlife all at the same time. Also smelling as many smells as possible. It's hard. But it must be done. I breathe in, breathe out, completely in sync. It's wonderful. But hard. It's hard to explain.

I soon feel tired. Very tired. Sleepy tired. I yawn. I soon find myself in the dark corridors of my dreams.

* * *

_War. War surrounds me. War. War intoxicates me. War. War, it poisons me. War. War it scares me._

_I'm on a battle feild. No during the conflict, but after. Bodies strewn everyone fill my sight. Blood covered bodies. This place is full of death. It scares me. I start to cry. All is hopeless in this world. All is gone. All is death. All is darkness. A living hell._

_"Do not lose hope," a heavenly voice fills my ears. It's soothing._

_"You can still prevent this terrible scene!" The sky clears, the gray sky that was before is gone._

_"All you need is a little help from the chosen hero. Then all you must do, is find the rod of wisdom. It is different from the rod of Fire and the rod of Life. t does not control Order, nor take that order away! It has no opposite, it is pure. It does not control, it guides. It asks. It hears. It tells the truth. It does not make you tell the truth. It guides you to the truth."_

_I nod._

_"Good," she nods too._

_"Now, here is what you must do! You must travel to the temple of water. It is located in the lake of my sister. The people of my creation are there! They will help you if you give them this." In a flash of golden light, a small gem floats down into my waiting hands. It's a pretty sapphire I believe._

_"Now I must go. You may now return to your duties." Another bright flash of gold. I close my eyes from the light._

* * *

I open my eyes. Im back to meditating. It's weird, I remember every single thing down to the last detail of my dream. Including the voice, and instructions. They've seemed to burn themselves into my mind. I take a deep breath, and return to meditating.

**Yeah, I was really lazy... I didn't describe many things, and I had a couple time skipe which I barely ever have! Well that's all!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I didn't put this up till today! It's very annoying having to write temples. It's one thing when you write it then move on, and don't have to write another for at least one or two chapters. This one though, I had to write the forest temple, then the sacred grove, and I still have to finish temple of time, which will be finished today.**

**barissandahsokafriendz: Ooh, Oreo's in chocolate milk! That sounds wonderful*stares off into space, dreaming of chocolate milk and Oreos*... Anyways, Yes, I was talking about your name 'at the top'. Ok well, I guess I should have known, since all the letters are still normal, I just spelled it backwards.**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah... Well thanks, I think that's all I have to say...**

**Amanda(guest): YAY! I'd give you a hug but I can't reach through the screen... I'll give you these instead*tosses virtual brownies to Amanda*. Thank you, I try, I try! Wow, you're right! I have been neglecting Zelda. Well the neglegence wil end soon.**

**Disclaimer: If you look back, you'll notice all my previous disclaimers. So if you haven't gotten the fact that I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA then you must be pretty dense.**

Chapter 25(Link, because I really wanna finish the temple of time)

Freedom.

Wow, I've somehow managed to get through that room. I also somehow managed to get myself on a giant scale. Oh, did I mention that I'm alone? Well, Midna and Navi went off to get some 'magical device that will get you out of your predicament'. Yep, I still remember Navi's annoying little voice saying that. The rom I'm in is average size.

There's a bunch of those weird spiders. There WAS a sorta big spider, Navi said it was a something-Gohma, or some-such. I'm crossing my arms, tapping my foot against the gold, or maybe bronze, scale. I hear a tinkling and look to the door. Sure enough, there's Midna and Navi. They fly over to me.

"Here ya go!" Midna hands me a strange looking rod.

"What's this supposed to do?" I say, twirling the rod around my hand.

"It's said that the Dominion rod can control inanimate objects. Such as those statues." Navi points to the small statue on the scale.

"Or I could just throw it over there." I suggest, then grab the statue. I take a small running start, then throw it onto the other scale.

"That works." Midna states as the other scale goes down with the extra weight. I smirk.

"Ok, but you may need it in future events." Navi points out.

"So why didn't you do that in the first place?" Midna asks as I climb off the other scale.

"Because I didn't get the idea until you guys came back." I say, the go over to the door.

"Oh," I open the door.

"Where'd you guys get this anyway?" I say, holding the rod up.

"Oh, well a chest. Duh." Navi states the obvious.

"Yeah but, something like this would be gaurded. Wouldn't it?" I ask.

"Well, I distracted the guy while Middie grabbed the rod." Navi says.

"Don't call me Middie!" Midna practically screams.

"Sorry... Middie." I laugh then look up. There's a couple of dynalfos who've spotted us. I pull my sword and sheild out. There's three, but I still beat them. I do earn a small gash on my arm though, and it hurts.

"That's gotta hurt." Midna points out. I just roll my eyes and let Navi inspect it, wincing when she touches it with her tiny hands.

"It isn't too bad. If we bandage it up then it should be ok. We've just gotta look out for infection." Midna pulls out a white gauze form nowhere, and starts bandaging my arm up. I grit my teeth. She's not exactly gentle when it comes to bandages.

"All done." We continue. I stop when I see all of the wall-fences, and the rolling spikes. I gulp, but who wouldn't? I mean seriously, the only path is through the rolling spikes.

"Link, if you run when they stop on this side, then you could make it!" Navi says.

"I am not going anywhere near those spikes." I say, frozen in my spot.

"Well too bad!" Midna says, then litterally drags me over. She actually drags me al the way to the middle of the rollings spikes path. Fortunately for me, the spikes are on the right side. Navi was right, because I'm still alive when I reach the other side. Wiping the drops of persperation off my forehead, I look up. More rolling spikes.

"Do I have to drag you again?" Midna asks sweetly. I shake my head no, before getting ready to run. Right when the spikes reach the side we're on, I run as fast as my legs can go. When I reach the other side, I'm out of breath. Panting, I look up. We have a problem. There's an electic wall, and a switch. I have a feeling the switch activates it.

Of course the switch just HAS to be on the ground. Of course I HAVE to use weight to activate it. Of course I don't HAVE anything TO activate it.

"Ahem," Midna taps my shoulder.

"What?" I snap, she points at something. I look over, and it's a small statue. Of course it just HAS to be on the other side of the fancy wall-fence thing. I take a deep breath, and prepare to run over to it. When the time comes, I dash. I only have to go around the corner, so it's pretty easy. I'm still running when I pick the statue up, and I'm still running when I round the corner.

I only stop after I put the statue on the switch and after I run up the stairs. I'm in a room, with a switch. There's a large statue on an indent in the wall. A big indent, for a big statue. It's directly under a bell device thingy.

"Well, there it is! Now all we have to do is get it to the first room. I gulp. The first room is pretty far. Plus I have to through the rolling spikes room with a huge statue.

"So how are we gonna move it?" I ask.

"Hmm, I dunno? Maybe with the Dominion rod that is said to be able to control statues?" Midna says sarcastically.

"Oh, har-dee-har!" I take out the rod.

"So how does this thing-" I wave it in the direction of the statue.

"Nevermind!" I say as it comes to life. I start walking, and it follows. I don't realize, until I'm on top of it, that I'm headed towards the switch. A platform goes up near the entrance, and an idea pops into my head. I step off of the switch, and lead the statue over to the platform. Once it's on, I get back ontop the switch.

The platform goes up, along with the statue. I grin. The next few hours are spent trying to get the statue to the first room. I soon realize that those bell like devices, are actually teleporters for the statue. Thank the goddesses, or else I wouln't be able to get the statue from room-to-room. I also figure out that the statue can stop rolling spikes!

As we finally make it to the huge circular room, I start to wonder.

"Hey Navi, Midna, how're we gonna get this thing to the next room?" We all stop.

"Um, I'm not sure." Navi says.

"Goddesses Navi, can't you at least be a little useful?" Midna says, she's clearly frustrated.

"This coming from the Imp who can barely teleport a pebble, let alone anything else." Navi scoffs.

"I knew it was to good to be true." I mutter forlornly as we continue to the next statue teleporter.

"Hey wait!" I say, loudly I might add.

"What?!" Midna and Navi glare at me.

"Remember that teleporter?" Midna's eye widens in realization.

"Oh yeah!" Navi twinkles. I grin, but of course, it's short lived.

"Why didn't you think of that, twinkle star?" Midna throws to Navi.

"Well why didn't you think of that?" Navi throws back.

"Well-"

"Just STOP!" I yell, making the two Faerie jump in surprise.

"Lets just get this to the first room so I can kill that boss monster so I CAN GET OUTTA HERE!" I start to breath heavily. They nod, both very frightened.

"Good," I stop the statue in the teleporter. We continue into the big circle room. I get onto the elevator thing, avoiding the spinning blades, and push the thing so it goes up. I use the rod to get the statue onto the elevator. I push it so it goes all the way down. Then I use it to block the electric things, and go through. I finally take it to the teleporter.

"Phew, next room." I pant out. Moving that statue is harder then it looks! Me, Navi, and Midna go to the next room. Down the hall, past a small room, down another hall, and another room, and another hall. I move in a daze. I barely even notice when I take the statue from one teleporter, and into another.

I sigh in relief when we come to the first room. We walk down the stairs, and I wave the rod. I move the statue into place. The door opens, and wow I'm surprised at what I see.

"Oh dear." I say while staring at the trap-filled room. Swinging blades, lazer eye statues, rolling spikes, and goddesses knows how much more.

"Oh dear."

**Dun-dun-duuuuun! Well if you've ever been to the temple of time in TP then you know what a pain that room is!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this wasn't up last night. I was pretty tired after soccer practice. Unfortunately this will probably be shorter then usual :(. It's mostly just gonna be the boss battle.**

**barrissandahsokafriendz: Aw that's sad :(. Well don't worry, they will be reunited soon!**

**Amanda: Yay! You're so nice :3!**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 26(Link)

Armogohma.

"Oh my!" Navi exclaims.

"You've got that right." Midna states.

"How am I gonna get through all of this?" I ask. We all just stare at the trap-filled room. I gulp. How am I gonna get through? I take a deep breath, and take a step forward. first obstacle; get over the gap in the floor. I step forward to make the jump, and narrowly avoid the spikey thing whiz past. Ok forst obstacle; make it over the gap before the spinning spikey thing kills you.

I take a running start before jumping, and avoiding the spikey thingy. I barely grab onto the ledge. I pull myself up, and look around for the next obstacle. There's a spinny-spike-thing. I go over and prepare to run across before the spike gets me. I am greeted by a lazer beam. I manage to dodge, but still earn a hole in my tunic.

I run even faster and narrowly avoid the spinny-spike, again. Next obstacle; rolling spikes. I take a deep breath, and dash across just as the rolling spikes stop to the side. I make it across safely. Next obstacle; a giant blade rocking back and forth in front of me, and on the other side of the blade; two lazer-eye-statues.

Fortuately for me, there's a spot that the blade can't hit in the corner. Unfortunately for me, lazer-beams can get me. I hold up my sheild and run through the gap. There's a loud clanging sound as lazer meets sheild, but I manage to get to the other side of the statues too. Next obstacle; another rocking blade, and another one beyond it too.

I go to the gap in the corner and make it across. Of course there's just HAS to be a gap in the floor, so now I have to jump across while avoiding the blade. Fun. I run the few feet before the gap, and leap. My feet reunite with solid ground again. I breathe deeply. That was the last obstcle. New problem, there's a gate blocking the path.

There is also nothing to open it. I turn around and spy the switch. It's back across the swinging blade of course. I jump across, and use a nearby statue to activate it. The gate slides open, and I'm home free! Or so I think. A gate closed right after this one opened.

"Ugh, how am I gonna activate that one?" I groan.

"I think that that gate closed when you put the statue on the switch, right?" I nod at Navi's question.

"So you just have to take it off!" Navi exclaims happily.

"How'm I gonna do that?!" I practically yell in frustration.

"You do realize you have a statue controling rod, right?" Midna asks.

"Oh yeah." I hit myself on the head. It was so obvious! i go into the space between gates, and aim for the little statue. I wave the rod at it, and the familiar ball of light flys towards it. The ball enters the space in the small statue and stays. I walk over to the side, the statue follows suit. The gate I usaed to get in closes, and the gate I'm goin to use to get out opens.

I am greeted by a giant, one-eyed, spider. Well not giant, it just comes up to my knees. I kill it quickly, and the usual explosion happens.

"New problem!" I state after seeing the large locked door.

"I don't have the key." Midna rolls her eyes.

"Since we don't have time for you to go ALL the way back, then I'll just go." With that said she fades into thousands of little squares and disappears.

"I thought she-" Navi starts.

"I dunno." I finish. We wait for Goddesses know how long before Midna suddenly re-forms next to me. She's clearly out of breath, but manages to hand me the huge key. I fit the key into the lock, and the door opens. The room is barely lit, with only a few holes in the roof. There's a few giant statues that could come in handy, you know, when I actually see the boss.

That soon happens. A giant spider, and I mean cottage-sized, crawls down from the ceiling. It has the usual eight eyes, and an extra! A giant one right on the top of it's head.

"That's Armogohma." Navi says coldly. I've never heard her speak like that.

"And if you're too dumb to realize, her weakness is that giant eye on her head!" I look at her, shocked by her outburst. Armogohma crawls back onto the ceiling, and covers one of the holes, casting a large shadow down. She crawls around some more before stopping to attack, I think. Sure enough, she shoots a weird beam down at me.

I dodge then realize I have to shoot her before she does that. Then I realize, I don't have a bow.

"How am I gonna shoot her?!" I yell at Midna who has retreated to my shadow. She appears.

"You're the hero, don't you have the hero bow?" She yells back.

"No Zelda has it!" I yell, then dodge another round of beam.

"Who's Zelda?" She yells even louder.

"A friend! Why are we yelling?"

"I dunno, you started it!"

"Will you two stop and pay attention?!" Navi's voice echoes around the cavern. I freeze, Midna freezes, even Armogohma stops for a moment before fining a new spot to shoot her beam at me. I shake out of my trance by Armogohma making some weird sound I think is caused by pain and falls to the floor. I turn to the giant arachnid. It has an arrow in it's eye.

"Link! Use the dominion rod on one of those statues to attack Armogohma!" Navi yells frantically at me. I obey. Armogohma get's back up and crawls back to the ceiling. More beams, and another arrow that magically appears, and Armogohma's back on the ground. I use the rod again, and the statue hits her.

"Why do I have to use the statues to attack?" I ask Navi and Midna while dodging some more beams.

"Because she is wearing thick armor that can only be destroyed by something powerful." I nod in understanding, only slightly offended. Another arrow and the spider is back on the ground. I use the rod again, and Armogohma explodes. Or so I think. After closer inspection, it turns out that Armogohma is just a spider with an eye pattern on it's abdomen.

Random eggs that came from Armogohma, or at least I'm guessing, hatch. The little spiders I saw before come out of the shells, and start running around with their momma. I chase. Before I know it though, someone drops from the ceiling notches an arrow onto her bow and shoots the eye- er, I mean Armogohma.

"Zelda?" Two more arrows later and Armogohma is defeated. I stare in shock as she turns around. It is Zelda.

"Zelda?" I ask again and she smiles. Oh how I've missed that smile.

"Hi Link." She says cheerily as I gawk in confusion.

"You just killed Armogohma!"

**Odd way of reuniting, no? Why and, how Zelda got there will be explained in due time. I mean come on, do you really think she would just wait around aimlessy for Link? I know I wouldn't... If I had an alter ego who is a super nika at least... That was actually longer then I thought it would be... Oh well!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is unfortunately going to be a simple filler :(. It will probably be pretty short too :(. Two frowny faces all in one chapter! I think that may be a new record...**

**Barrissandahsokafriendz: Thank you*bows*Thank you.**

**Amanda: Ooh, virtual cookies, onom nom noms*gobbles down*!**

**Disclaimer: NOW I have officially run out of creative disclaimers... Maybe... I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 27(Zelda)

Reunited.

"B-but. How did you-" Link stutters. I just laugh.

"Slow down! I'll tell you everything once we get out of here..." We look around for the exit. A twili with almost luminescent orange hair whistles at us.

"Who're you?" She asks.

"I'm Zelda." I say, slightly shocked.

"Oh Link, you could do better." She tosses sarcastically at Link.

"Heheh, yeah well me and Zelda are just friends. We've been traveling since the castle incident." He's rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Who're you." I ask the Twili.

"Midna." She tells me none-too-gently. I nod.

"Now if you would like to get out of here, I have a way." A black and blue portal opens up on the floor. Link goes right up to it, and atop of it. He almost instantly disslves into many little squares. I gsp in surprise as the squares are dragged through the portal.

"Who's next?" Midna calls, looking directly at me. I gulp but walk over anyways. I step on with eyes closed. Next thing I know a tingling sensation covers my entire body as it dissipates into the little squares. I feel nothing while teleporting, just the dragging of my squares through dimensions. When my body is put back together again, we're in the sacred grove.

Link's already there, waiting for us. Midna appears next with Navi clutching onto her ponytail.

"Gee Link, you sure know how to attract female traveling companions." I smirk as all three glare at me.

"Blondie's right." Midna nods.

"It's true." Navi agrees. Link has a what-the-heck? look on his face, and he's directing it at Navi and Midna. I laugh. He looks at me and smiles. My heart flutters. Wait, flutters? Why would it do that?

"We still have important buisness to do." Navi says, and three heads turn to her.

"What?" Link asks, annoyed, though why I don't know.

"The Twinrova. Koume, and Kotake will be formidable oponents." She says.

"Wait, what do you mean by _we_?" I ask.

"Surely you're not coming with us." She nods.

"Of course I am!"

"Me too!" Midna exclaims.

"Wow Link, not only are you able to attract female traveling companions, but clingy ones too." I say with another smirk.

"Hah! And you ahven't been able to attract any males?" He asks, also with a smirk.

"No actually, I've been alone the past week." I say, suddenly sober.

"Week?!" Link exclaims.

"Yes, you've been gone for a week and a half. I've spent three days looking for you. I've mostly been wandering around here, but due to my impressive climbing skills." I flip my hair dramatically, earning a few giggles from the two Fay.

"Then I was able to find the giant cavern we were in a few minutes ago." I finish my explaining with a nod.

"Oh, wow it only felt like a few hours for me." He says, eyes on the ground.

"You mean to say, while I spent days looking for you, it was only a few hours you were in there?" I ask, flustered that I didn't even have to start looking till a few hours ago.

"Yeah, but not in the way you think." He says quickly.

"And how, exactly?" I ask, fully annoyed and flustered by now.

"Well I probably was in there for a week or so, but in the temple if time then it was only a few hours for me." I calm down a little.

"So that was the temple of time?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure why I was there." He answers.

"Oh! Except I saw a few weird visions!" He exclaims.

"He thonked his head three times before they stopped." I giggle at this.

"you thonked your head?" I ask as the giggles turn into a full blown laugh. Midna and Navi start to laugh too, and Link glares at us icily.

"Maybe you should take a trip to the temple of time, see how you feel."

* * *

(Third person view)

Two witches fly over Faron woods on their brooms. The Twinrova is their name together. Koume and Kotake are their names apart. Koume the Witch f the flame, and her siser Kotake the witch of the ice. They search fr something that cannot be found. They search for a rod of Goddessly power. But as we well know the rod has already been found.

This rod is known as the rod of order, or Farore's wind rod. It can control chaos, and turn it into order. It also holds the element of wind, making the weilder able to control the winds. Only the three blessed are able to hold this Rod. One already holds it.

Koume and Kotake are looking for something which cannot be found, because it already has been.

* * *

(Zelda)

Looking out to the giant chasm in front of me, I am struck with puzzlement.

"Uh, how are goinf to get across?" I ask Link, who seems to be looking for something.

"With this!" he holds a golden cucco up triumphantly.

"So," I gesture for him to explain.

"We hold onto this cucco, and use it to fly us across." I'm dumbstruck. How on earth could a cucco, granted a golden cucco, hold us up?

"B-bu-... How?" Link holds the cucco over his head and starts running. My eyes widen, as he jump off the ledge.

"Link! Are you an idiot?!" I yell at him. Somehow, the cucco hold him up. He lands on a tree root safely, still over the chasm, but safely.

"See?! It works!" He throws the cucco back, and I catch it. I gulp before holding the cucco over my head, running, and jumping. I try to leap as far as I can as to make the ride shorter. The sound of cucco squawking, and wings flapping fills my ears. It's not very pleasant. Once I'm the ledge, I gasp. I had been holding my breath.

"Did I just-"

"Mhmm," Link's nodding at me. I am completely flabbergasted. I just flew ten yards over a chasm, with a cucco. I just try to regain my breath. Link smiles at me. He has no reason to be amused though.

"Ready to do it again?" Link asks.

"No. but I have to, so, let's do this!" Link goes first again, then me. And we do it again. Fortunately that was the last time we had to do it.

"Now to go fix that village!" Link says happily.

"You seem excited." I say as we start walking back.

"Well I guess I kind of am." I nod.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited too, or worried." I put a thinking face on.

"Excited." He says immediately. I laugh.

"Ok sure." He smiles at me, his wondrous smile. I'm surprised he isn't famous for that smile.

**Aw, slight fluff :3. I think Link and Zelda is one of the cutest pairings ever!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok I have nothing to say, so... Unto the review replies!**

**mrdirtguy3: That's fine.**

**Barrissandahsokafriendz: Bore me with your life story as much as you like! I bore others with mine so do it to me!**

**Amanda: Yes, long live it.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim to own The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 18(Zelda... Again)

Of Fire, and of Ice.

We've reached Ordon, and things don't look so good. For instance, the lake is completely frozen, but some of the surrounding tree are aflame. The pumpkin patches are a mixture of scattered pumpkins, and a graveyard for them. The people are worse. Their pupils oddly large, and they all have a gem of some sorts.

They wander around, mouths gaping, and eyes lids drooping. One of the nearby houses is completely up in flames, but no one cares. They show no emotion, and life no longer beams from their eyes. The happy village of Ordon preparing for the Goat festival has disappeared. The banners that previously flapped in the wind are now ashes on the ground.

A tear makes it's way from my eye, and down my cheek.

"Why would they do this?" I ask sorrowfully.

"Because they are evil, and must be terminated." Navi says darkly. I look at her surprised, Link also looks. Her wings droop in slight embarassment.

"S-sorry." We look back to the village.

"Do you think this would work on the whole town? Or do I have to free them individually?" Link holds up the rod he had gotten from the Forest temple last week.

"You may not even have to use it, the Twinrova's brainwashing works with jewels, and gems, and such." Navi explains. After hearing that I pull out a few Sheikah needles. I creep through the shadows, careful not to fade so Link wouldn't know that I'm part sheikah. That would blow Sheik's cover. Once I'm closer to a brainwashed villager, I inspect him for a jewel.

he has a medalion with a large blue gem ornamenting his chest. With hardly a noise, I sneak behind him, cover his mouth with my hand, and bring him back into the shadows. I rip the jewel off, and toss it onto the ground, stomping on it. His pupils dilate and he shakes his head, acting as if he was just snapped from a trance. He was I suppose.

"W-what happened?" I shush him.

"You were brainwashed by the Twinrova." I whisper.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Link, Navi, and Midna appear at my side.

"They, they went into their." He points at the biggest building. I nod then help him to safety. When that's done, we all sneak over to the large house. It's really not that big. Bigger then a shack, smaller then a mansion.

"So they're in there?" Link whispers.

"They should be." I whisper back.

"Then let's go kick some Twinrova butt." Link moves closer and closer to the house.

"Wait, we don't even know how to beat them." I whisper urgently. Link is deaf to my words, and continues anyways. I sigh before following.

"Just, let's be careful." We creep up to the front door, fortunately, it's nighttime so it's dark. I hold my breath as he opens the door. It creeks ever-so-slightly. I release my breath as the open door reveals an empty room. It's dark, not even a candle is alite. The floorboards creak as we walk across them. I turn quickly at the sound of the door being shut.

Midna freezes in my frightened eyes. I gasp in relief. I turn back around and find Link entering the next room. I dash over to him silently. I have almost o footsteps when I want. I stop at Link's side, and we enter together. The room is dimly lit with the few torches. A dais stands in the middle with two red lines painted on it, like the one in the Gorons Mines.

There are posters on the walls, and a large seat in the back. There is no sound, except for the slight tapping of our footsteps. Cackling, and the slamming of the door freaks me out terribly. My head whirls around, bringing the rest of my body with, to face the door. A click, and I know we're locked in.

"Uh Zelda," Link says, slightly frightened.

"What?" I snap before turning back to him. Kotake, and Koume float over our heads on their tiny brooms.

"Hehehehe, I believe these two young 'uns should be in bed by now, eh sister?" Koume states as I gulp.

"I believe so. Why don't we put them to sleep, sister." Kotake's mouth twists into a terrible smile, and fear fills my gut.

"Not while I'm here!" Link's voice echos around the confining room.

"Hmm, we shall see!" Koume sends out a blast of red magic towards Link, who dodges. The least of the magic hits him slightly though, and a burn mark appears on the spot where he was hit. His hand shoots toward his arm, and he clutches it in pain.

"Hehehe, it's just a little burn dearie. But if it hurts so much, allow me to cool it off!" A blast of ice blue magic is shot towards Link. It brushes against him again, and his arm turns blue. Not deep blue, but still blue. Since I have obviously been excluded from the fight, I start to look around for something of use. A sheild shaped mirror hangs on the wall, and I think it might be able to deflect magic? It's worth a shot.

I unhook the mirror from the wall, and find that it is a sheild. I don't know why anyone would use a sheild as a mirror when it could be used for so many other things. I look back to the fight. Link's sheild is battered, and won't be able to stay intact for very long. Link himself is sweating, and shivering, and the same time as blast of ice and fire magic are shot at him.

The cackling of Koume, and Kotake can be heard from a mile away, or a few yards in my case. I wait for the right time. The Twinrova shoot their magic in a pattern, ice, fire, ice, fire, then a short interval for readying more magic. I wait for the next interval. It comes, and I jump in front of Link, sheild in hand, as Kotake shoots her ice.

Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the sheild. The impact of the magic causes me to stumble back into Link, but it manages to reflect the magic back towards Kotake. Kotake's face is frozen in shock, litterally, as she falls to the floor, frozen. For Kotake, it's too late, but for Koume, it has only just begun. Koume's eyes flash fear for a moment, but are soon engulfed in anger.

"You will pay!" She growls. Sending out blast after blast of ifre magic, all of which being angled enough so it goes around her when deflected. She manages to get us seperated, and attacks Link mostly.

"Link!" I toss him the sheild. He catches it, holds it up to protect himself, and falls over from the ferocity of the blast of magic. Koume turns to me, fire burning in her eyes. She sends a blast, and I jump out of the way. Another, and another, an another, and they don't stop. I manage to dodge the first three, get grazed by the fourth, and get blasted completely on my leg.

I fall to the ground, the searing pain coursing up my leg. Link runs in front of me, deflecting the next blast. Tears streak down my cheeks. I glance at the burn. It goes from my ankle all the way up to my knee and is a bright red color. My breathes come in short gasps, and darkness closes in. I try to fight it, but the pain is excrutiating. I still fight though.

In my blurred vision, I see Link inching closer and closer to Koume. Koume, blinded by rage, doesn't see his plan but I do. Even in this state of pain, I do. As I waver on the brink of unconscience, I can see Link slowly drawing his sword. When he is so close, he could touch her, he pulls it out completely and attacks. Koume has no time, but somehow manages to disappear, bringing Kotake with her.

That's when everything goes black.

**All done... For now...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am back! Sorry for the short delay.**

**mystery8icarus: good or bad, you shall see... Eventually.**

**barrissandagsokafriendz: The best? That's cool!**

**mrdirtguy3: Oh yeah, he'll become a bit more princy.**

**Amanda: Why thank you :3! You make me smile, every time I read your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Dun, dun, dun! I do not own The Legend of Zelda! Oh no!**

Chapter 29

Oh dear.

"You mean to say, you lost to a couple of kids?!" Ganondorf bellows into his golden basin.

"Er, yes." Koume says ashamedly.

'We tried our best, but it seems we misjudged their power. Both emanated a great goddessly power." Kotake explains. Ganondorf scowls.

"Well don't misjudge them again!" He growls.

"Yes, your beastlyness." They bow, before fading into the ripples where Ganondorf had smashed his hand into the liquid. _Those kids are stronger then I expected. I'm going to have to find a new monster, big enough to destroy towns, but small enough to sneak up on them. I bet I know where they'll head next. I think this will be fun._

An evil smile finds its way onto Ganondorf's face, adding to his beastly features. He has a plan.

* * *

(Link)

"We won Zelda! Zelda?" I look back to Zelda. She's out cold with a nasty burn on her leg.

"Oh dear. I don't know anything about healing, and stuff! What'm I gonna do?!" I start pacing frantically.

"I'm just the prince, not a doctor! Oh dear, what am I gonna do?!" I kick the closest thing to me, the dais thing, and end up clutching my foot in pain.

"Wow, for a hero, you're an idiot!" The familiar condescending voice of Midna beind. I whirl around and find Navi inspecting Zelda, and Midna smirking at me.

"I'm sorry I was raised to rule a kingdom, not treat burns." I say, indignation rising.

"She'll be ok if we treat it soon." Navi says. I nod, but still worry. Who wouldn't? Uh, normally me. What is wrong with me? I've been acting so strangely around Zelda! I mean, I fight monsters because of her! I used to fantasize about being a hero, even when I knew it wouldn't come true, and now I am one! Oh dear, what am I gonna do with myself?

* * *

(Zelda)

_Where am I? I'm surrounded by fire, in a large room, that's where I am. Looking around, up, and even down, I find that I am trapped, I also find that I am an apparition. A spirit. A ghost. Am I dead? No, I would be in the realm of Nayru, or Din. Hopefully Nayru's. I look around again I notice for the first time that there is a man._

_No, two men, one approaches the other menacingly. The one who is evil and devious looking, he as red hair. Ganondorf. The other has blonde shaggy hair, and is wearing a white nightshirt. I've no idea who he is._

_"Please! Just leave us alone! We have done nothing to you!" The man pleads._

_"You have not done anything, but your daughter has!" Ganondorf spits._

_"What?! What has she done?" The man is confused._

_"She hasn't done anything... Yet!" And with that, Ganondorf stabs him. The man drops to the floor, dead. Bood stains the floorboards, and I think I'd puke if I had a real body. For some reason, a great feeling of depression, and mourning washes over me. It's like this man is, was, my father. Maybe he was. Ganondorf looks this way, and I thinks he sees me._

_He slowly starts walking towards me, but when he reaches me he doesn't stop. He keeps on going, straight through me. Next thing I know, I'm in a bedroom. I look down, and I am in the body of a young girl. The same girl I was in my last dream. The girl's mind takes over mine. _

_I'm in my bed, trying to fall asleep. The blankets coccoon my body gently, and I feel safe. Not a care races through my mind, just the feeling of content. __A cry of pain, and hurt makes it's way to my ears. It sounds like Daddy! I lift the blankets, and get up. I make my way to the door. Another cry, this time of fear, comes from the hall. I crack open the door, and peek out._

_A tall man with red hair is backing mommy up into the kitchen. Once they're in there, I pen the door up more. Padding down the carpeted hall, I make my way to the opening. I peek in. It's mommy and the man. Daddy's in the red haired man's hands. Ganondorf throws him to the floor, and blood spills from his cut up body._

_I start to cry, silently._

_"How could you do this?!" Mommy screams, and I can tell she's crying too._

_"You have something I need. Hand over your daughter, and I won't have to burn this place to the ground." The evil man says smoothly. He wants me? But why?_

_"No! Never!" Mommy screams before dashing out the back door to the garden. I'm not sure how, but the man lights a fire between his fingers. He tosses it into the wall beside me. It immediately erupts into flame. I gasp, but no one hears me. The evil man has gone after my mother. I run outside too, and arrive in time to watch Mommy's body crumple to the ground._

_"No!" I cry out, catching the attention of the evil man._

_"There you are." He stomps slowly over to me. I turn and run, tears falling from my eyes. Mommy and Daddy are gone! I'll never see them again! I never even got to say goodbye._

* * *

Groaning, I open my eyes. A worried Link, a twinkling Navi, and an irritated Midna look down on me.

"What happened?" I ask groggily. A wave of burning pain in my leg reminds me of the battle. How Link had won, and I had well, in a sense, lost.

"You were knocked out cold. Though, I'm not sure how." Link explains, looking relieved.

"How's your leg feeling?" Navi asks.

"Like a burning roof fell on top of it." I wince as a wave of pain flows over the burn.

"She'll be alright, right?" Link asks. He looks worried. About me. But, me?

"Yes, yes, now shut up! She needs to rest." Rest, like I've been doing. I remember the dream, the terrible dream. A tear cmes to my eyes, but I blink it away.

"Something in your eye?" Midna asks sarcastically.

"Um, no, but can I be left alone for awhile?" I ask timidly.

"Yeah sure!" Navi says enthusiastically before dragging away a protesting Link, and a cranky Midna. I sigh. I'm alone now. I miss being alone, and yet I love being surrounded by people. I try to remember the dream, but soon give up. I'm not even sure if I want to remember anyway. I'm sure it was a nightmare, just like all of my previous dreams.

I sigh again. Maybe I should listen to Navi and rest.

* * *

(Link)

I'm worrying about Zelda. Before she woke up, she was thrashing around a little, and mumbling things. Like she was asleep instead of unconscience. She was mumbling things like, 'stop' and 'no, don't go'. It was weird. I guess I shouldn't worry too much.

**Sort of short, but better then nothing! I think I'll be updating every other day. Onr story today, another tommorow, the other the next day. Ya know? Ok I'll go know.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the slightly slow update! First soccer game of the season! Played varsity, and tied! This is, unfortuntely, a filler.**

**mrdirtguy: You are very welcome.**

**Amanda: Aw, you neer fail to make me smile either! I think Link is very busy, not having the time to remember, but when he finds out Zelda is Sheik then he'll probably remember.**

**barrissandahsokafriendz: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I honestly wish I had! A fishhook? Hah! That's hilarious!**

**mystery8icarus: I know right! It's terrible, I'm going to unleash my writer's wrath on him soon! Or, eventually.**

**Disclaimer: You alredy know, I don't own The Legend of Zelda!**

Chapter 30(Link)

Unpleasantly correct.

Worries cloud my mind. Why would Zelda want to be alone? She was acting weird, and before she woke up, she mumbled in her sleep. She mumbled about 'The man with red hair' and also said things like, 'No!' and 'Why?", but the last and loudest was 'Don't leave me.'. Who left her? What was she dreaming about? Or rather, who was she dreaming about?

I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Navi asks.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I say.

"Hmph, about what? Or should I say who?" Midna asks, a smirk growing on her face.

"About..." I look around for inspiration, an spot a nearby tree with an odd looking fruit hanging from a branch.

"What to eat." I finish. Midna's eyebrows lift, and I shrink back slightly.

"Or a certain blondie." She says.

"No..." My eyes dart to the side as I draw the the 'o' out.

"You are lying." Midna sings.

"Ok, fine." I say.

"Who would've guessed that the prince of Hyrule would fall for a maid...?" Midna cocks her head while saying this.

"I did!" Navi calls out. Both mine, and Midna's heads whirl to the tiny fay.

"I knew it ever since I first met you." She says. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"So what?"

"So what? So what? So? What?" I roll my eyes at the bginning of Navi's most-likely-corny speech.

"Love is not to be shrugged off with a 'So what'!" She continues.

"Love is an emotion like NO OTHER! It's meant to be treated with respect, or why would Hylia create it?! Love is meant to be cherished! And handled with great care! So if you REALLY love Zelda, then you are going to have to work into it! You are going to have to believe in it! YOU!" She zooms close to my face.

"Are." Closer.

"Going." Closer.

"To." Closer.

"Have to." Closer.

"Trust." Too close.

"In it." So close, all I can see is her blue light.

"Uh, Navi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you back up before you blind me with your, er, aura?"

"Oh, sorry." She flaps backwards.

"I guess I got a little carried away!" She says.

"No kidding!" Midna remarks snarkly.

"Oh, don't you even start!" Navi snaps at her.

"You can;t tell me what to do!" Midna replies harshly.

"I don't care!"

"Well you better care!" Their voices get progressivly louder, and my eyes grow progressivly wider.

"Too bad!" Navi cries out louder then she should. How can she produce such loud noises with such small vocal cords.

"Too bad?! Too bad?! Too ba-"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO REST!" Zelda's voice bellows from the grove where she is. Midna and Navi, inches away from each other's faces, stop immediately. Both scared out of their wits. I start laughing.

"YOU TOO LINK!" I freeze. That is very scary when directed at you. We all drop back to what we were doing before. Me picking at the grass randomly. Midna twiddling with her irridescent hair. Navi sitting on a rock exposed to the sun.

* * *

(Zelda)

Ah, peace and quiet. Those three can get way too rowdy. Though I wish I was with them. I can honestly say, with every fiber of my being believing it, that this is torture. Stay in bed, because of a burned leg. SO BORING! I sigh, and st up. My bandaged leg now exposed to the outdoor air. It feels wonderful. I breathe the fresh air in, and take in my surroundings.

I'm in a grove. It's not the sacred grove though, it's less peaceful. Birds chirp in the trees, and squirrels chatter in the branches swaying in the wind. The light is less enchanting then in the sacred grove too. Flowers bloom around me. Morning glories crawl up the trees, or the vines on wich they grow. Little yellow flowers dot the ground.

Others that I cannot name also grow in the surrounding area. The sound of rushing water in the distance tell me that there is a river nearby, or perhaps a waterfall and lake. The moss on the ground makes a nice bed. A very nice bed indeed. The sound of Farore's wonders fill my ears. They don't disturb me though, they create a nice lullaby, which brings me into a dreamlike state.

I lay my head down onto the mossy ground. I don't fall asleep though, just stay in this reverie. Though random noises fill my head. Perhaps they are memories.

"Goodnight my sweet child, sweet dreams." A woman's voice says sweetly.

"Goodnight." I mutter back, but don't fall asleep. I realize that the woman might not have meant me going to sleep, but herself.

"She is too weak!" A different womans voice says, her voice much different. It's a mixture of the crackling of fire, and the sounf of lava. But it's also beautiful in a way.

"She does not need to be strong! Just so long as he stays with her, then she will survive!" Another woman's voice says. This one sounds of rustling leaves, and the wind blowing softly.

"Sisters! Sisters! Calm yourselves down," another womanly voice. This one like a waterfall, a rainbow, or even a trickling creek.

"She is strong, and has hidden potential just as your chosen! Give her a chance." The voice continues.

"She has hidden powers too, though they have not been revealed. Neither has your chosen, but each is different. Put your trust in them, and they will come through." She continues.

"You are right sister, as per usual." The windy one says.

"I suppose." The other says.

"I believe in her, and the boy. I also believe in _him_, but not in the same way." A new voice says. Still female, but different. More youthful, and the sound of light rings heavy in her voice.

"Let us just let them do what they must." The watery one finishes, then I am snapped from my reverie.

**Sorry it's short, but I just wanted it to be released into the world! Tomorrow I am going to edit all of the chapters so they don't have any mistakes! So I may not post a chapter then!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the late chapter. Last sunday, things got busy and I didn't even get to edit. I may not be able to post on Mondays, too. Hopefully on tuesday I'll be able to edit all of the chapters.**

**Amanda: I hope your boy trouble flys away when you read this.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the Legend of Zelda?**

Chapter 31(Zelda)

Helpless.

My eyes flutter open, and the sight I see is not what I wanted to see. Sure I'm looking up at the stars, but I'm looking up at the stars. There's no trees. I'm not in the forest anymore. But how? I sit up. I'm in a feild. A large feild, but not Hyrule feild. There's no monsters, which is a relief. But there aren't any people either.

I feel like a shadow. Like I'm in the Twilight zone. Everything is dark, or blue, or purple. Odd creatures meander around the courtyard of a large palace. The arcitecture is nothing like I've ever seen before. I get up, and wince as the burning pain in my leg returns. Though it's not as bad, it still hurts. I limp over to the nearest creature.

"Um, hello?" The thing doesn't seem to hear me, or see me. What's going on? I decide to check out the palace, and limp over to the entrance. Passing the gaurds is easy, too easy. No one seems to see me! How frustrating! I enter a huge high-ceilinged room. Extravagant chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and regal carpets cover the floors.

I continue to a large staircase, and begin the climb. It hurts, but I manage to get to the top. A long hall, with another long carpet. More chandeliers. Nothing interesting. I continue down the, looking for a balcony, or a window. There is absolutely NO windows in this entire place... So far. I make it to the end of a hall.

Coming to a dead end, other then a door, I turn around. I am NOT looking in every individual room.

"What in Din's hell!" A wall stands in front of me, where before there was nothing. Complete, and utter surprise I'm sure is platered on my face. I turn back to the door. Before turning the knob, I look back, making sure that I'm not hallucinating. I'm not sure to be relieved that I'm NOT hallucinating, or irritated with the apparent wall changing palace.

I turn the knob. Guess what! I'm in the first room. The one with all the fancy chandeliers, and regal purple carpets. Whoever owns, or made this place sure has earned my frustration. I go to the nearest door, and come out on the top of the stairs?! What the?! I stomp to another door, and come out into the rom with a wall.

I turn on my heels and end up back in the front room.

"WHAT IN ALL OF DIN'S HELL, AND NAYRU'S PARADISE IS WITH THIS PLACE?!" I yell to the ceiling. I had forgotten about my burn, but the pain is back. Again limping, I go through another door. Finally a room that isn't a place I've already been!

"Wait a second..." Realization hits me.

"I've only been the places that I've been before... Wait, I just confused myself." I face-palm in despair, closing my eyes. When I look back up, geuss what! That's right, back in the front room. I finally just give up, and decide to study the arcitecture... Ok, I lied. I don't decide to give up, just observe my surroundings, looking for an escape route.

I soon get caught up in the scenery. At one point, I try to touch something. The weirdest thing happens. My hand goes through it, and the pot I wanted to feel dissolves. I withdraw my hand, and the pot returns.

"I get it now!" I exclaim happily.

"It's just an illusion! I bet I've been in the exact same room the entire time!" More realization strikes me directly in the face.

"How to get out..."

* * *

(Link)

Groaning, I open my eyes. A blurry image of bright blue, and bright orange.

"Hey!" An all-too-familiar voice says. Just as annoying as usual. The blurriness fades.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You got hit pretty bad... Wait! You don't remember?" Midna exclaims.

"No... Wait, yes!" Images of Zelda limp in the claws of a giant monster, and the feeling of pain at the back of my head.

"Zelda's gone!" I spring up, and start looking through the carnage for clues.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." I sink to my butt as despair fills the space that Zelda used to fill.

"What'm I gonna do?" I groan.

"Now it's my turn to make a speech!" Midna says, posing comically.

"Go. Get. Her." She says, and all up in my face too.

"But, I'm royalty! Not hero-ly!" I state, getting up in HER face.

"So what?!" Navi cuts in.

"You wear the legendary color green! Countless heros in the past saved a maiden in distress, just like!" And she goes on.

"The hero of the Goddesses! The hero of Twilight! And most infamous of all, The hero of time!" I am slightly more interested.

"Did they give up because they didn't know what to do? No siree!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Midna interupts.

"What?" Navi turns to her.

"No sirree?" Midna asks.

"Yes."

"But, no sirree?"

"Yes."

"Bu-"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT!" Navi screams. She finally lost her cool, completely.

"Ahem, as I was saying... You can't give up because of one little obstacle! you've gotta keep trying, even if it means going against a beast fifty times larger then you!" I look down in shame.

"I know." I say.

"Then go do it!" Navi pushes.

"Ok!"

**Sorry it's short. Surprise, surprise! Zelda's gotta be saved... Unless I choose otherwise... Oh yeah, and they still have to go to another temple... Yay!**

**So until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome back tooooooo; Just Another Switcharoo! The latest chapter will not disappoint~! ... Maybe...**

**Amanda: You'd be surprised at how my life includes going to places for the other members of my family. Honestly, the only life I have is in soccer, other then that... Nothing... Hopefully this chapter will distract you even more! I know a lot about boy trouble, not from myself, but from my sisters. *shudders* I hate boy trouble, and drama.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or Bullet-Bill.**

Chapter 32(Zelda)

Illusions of the Mind.

What is up with this place? I just wanna get out of here. My mind has officially lost it's self temporarily... I think. Nno seriously! I am in the process of destroying every breakable object within reach. Not with my bare hands mind you. Mostly. A pot falls to the floor, shattering. This is the fifth time I've it before an image of it flickers back where it originally was.

"What in all of Nayru's heaven, and Din's hell is going on here?!" I yell to the ceiling.

"So, do you like my home?" The weirdest voice I've ever heard says. I whirl my head around to see the owner of the voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask. The man, at least I think it's a man, wears an odd fish helmet thing. The weirdest part about his helm though, is the large tongue rolling out of it. Weird.

"My identity is none of your concern. But..." He starts walking towards me.

"You should be concerned about yourself." He is only a few steps away from me.

"Hold on, you said this is your home, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"but how could it be? This place is an illusion." I point out.

"Some parts are." I can here the smirk in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"I mean, it is none of your concern." He says cooly.

"I think it is my concern!" I say, indignation arisen.

"And why is that?" More smirking.

"Because I am trapped here, and I would like to be free." I say bluntly.

"And how is that your concern?" He asks.

"Please, stop speaking in your riddles, I would just like to know where I am." I say as calmly as I can.

"If you think I speak in riddles, then you are in for a treat."

"You are doing it again."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am doing what again?" My shoulders slump.

"Nevermind. But where am I anyways?" I ask, looking around.

"If you so desperately want to know, you are in he Twilight realm." I cock my head. The twilight realm? What is he talking about?

"And where is the Twilight realm?" I ask, leaning forward with hands on my waist.

"That is no-"

"None of my concern, I know, I know." I wave him off.

"Alright then, I must be going now." He turns to leave.

"Already?" I say sarcastically.

"but I'm just _dying _for your company. And besides, I have more questions!" I yell across the hall. He had continued walking right in the middle of my speaking. What a fish!

* * *

(Ganondorf)

"Thank you Zant. It seems our plans are ging exactly as planned." I say to my Twili servant. he is such an idiotic imbecile.

"You are forever welcome, your beastliness." Such a sweet talker, almost more then Ghirahim.

"You my go, Zant." I turn, and sneer.

"Yes, your beastliness." And he disappears in the many squares.

"Koume!" I yell at the witch.

"yes, your beastliness?" She says in her gravelly voice.

"Get Rynah for me, we need to speak."

* * *

(Link)

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask Midna.

"To the twilight realm."

"Why?"

"Because I think I saw Zant with that monster that took Zelda."

"Who's Zant?"

"The supposed 'Ruler of Twilight'"

"Twilight?"

"have you not been listening?"

"Was I supposed to?" I hear the smack of Navi face palming.

"What?" I whine.

"You are just plain dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I say, infuriated. another face palm.

"Just nevermind..."

"You are hopeless." She sighs.

"Bu-... Fine." I grumble, then we continue across Hyrule feild. If you're wondering why we're not riding on Epona, well I'm leading her. Midna says she can find her way better with out hopping up and down in the saddle like a drunken fool. I didn't quite get her statement though. We continue for the next hour, or two.

"Can we please ride Epona?! My feet are hurting." I whine.

"Ugh, just shut up." Navi groans.

"I wanna ride Epona." I say.

"Please give yur pampered cake hole a rest." Midna says, I think she's annoyed.

"But I wanna ri-"

"Shut up! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Navi yells in my ear. My hands holding my ear in a flash.

"Ok, ok, calm down." I mutter, and we continue. Eventually, we reach a the other side of the vast feild. We're in the rocky path that leads to Lake Hylia.

"Why're we going to lake Hylia?" I ask.

"We're not." Midna replies.

"Then where are we going?"

"The Gerudion desert." I stop, mouth agape. They continue walki-, er, floating.

"Wh-wha?! Why?!" I say after shaking myself off, and catching up to them.

"Because that's where the mirror of Twilight was, before it was broken." Midna replies again.

"We're going to the enemies land, for a mirror?" I ask.

"Yes." I groan at this response from midna. Why can't she just explain why?

"Why?!" I practically yell. Navi's in my face, holding my mouth closed.

Shh, do you want to alert every bulblin in the area?" She whispers harshly, then lets go.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Why are we going into enemy territory for a mirror?" I whisper.

"Because that mirror was the only connection to the Twilight world." She hisses at me.

"Oh, but I thought you said it was broken." She freezes up at this.

"It is." She says, then goes back to proceeding forward. Ugh, no straight answer? We soon reach the edge of the mountain seperating us from Lake Hylia. Or at least, it WAS seperating us. Now we're on the rocky pass that leads to the huge bridge crossing the lake. It really is quite amazing. Even though this is one of the first times I've been here, I know all about. I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in a stuffy library all day.

A few chu-chus fall from the ceiling as we pass under a large cave. It comes out on the bridge. Did I ever mention that I don't do bridges? Let's just say I had a little accident awhile back. And now I have a slight hydrphobia. This is not my place.

"Uh, I think I'll just wait here." I say. Yeah, I'm still in the cave. Midna turns back to me, clearly annoyed.

"Link, come!"

"No."

"_Link," _Her voice is just dripping with poison.

"_Come._" This time, I shake my head no. She starts to advance. I gulp as she gets nearer, and nearer. She's just inches away from my face.

"Link?" She whispers.

"Yes?" I squeak, leaning back away from her.

"Cross. The bridge. _Now._" I shake my head again. Two of my worst fears are both staring me in the face.

"Fine then." She smiles evilly.

"Since you won't come willingly, then I'll just have to make you come." I gulp. She surprises me, and makes a few arm motions. I have only enough time to cock my head before I dissolve into millions of squares. When I am reformed, I'm still cocking my head. I stay in that position for a minutes before realizing that I'm directly in the middle of the bridge.

Yelping, I make a beeline for the other side. When safely across, I collapse on my stomach, in the grass. I clench the small blades in my hands, and they poke out from in between my fingers.

"I'm, alive." I gasp, then completely loosen up. I roll onto my back, and slowly, but surely, begin to make grass angels.

"No kidding, now if you'd stop making a green fool out of yourself, can we get going?" When saying 'green fool' Midna had been pointing to my knee. A grass stain, has stained my legging. I get up, and brush myself off.

"Sorry." Midna and Navi float back in front of me, and we walk on another path. This time it's made of dirt. We follow it for around a hindred yards, before turning. Now we're on path, on the cliff face. There's a house built on the side of the mountain, and Midna's leading us right to it. We enter through the ddly painted door. To my surprise, half of the inside doesn't even have walls.

The half that we are on, though, does. Midna suddenly disappears into my shadow, and Navi flits her way into my hat.

"Go pay the clown for a cucco ride down to the lake." Midna says from my shadow.

"What?!" I say while walking to the other side.

"Hi! Why're ya talking to yourself?" An incredibly annoying voice asks. I turn to see, yes, a clown. Guess I know what Midna was talking about now.

"Um hi, can I have a..." I abandon the rest of my dignity, and slump in despair.

"A cucco ride?" I mutter.

"Only one guy, huh? I guess I can make an acception. Go find yourself a compatible cucco." He waves towards the creatures around the room. I look around. There's mostly white cuccos, but there's a few brown ones, and a black one. I go for the black one. After a bit of chasing, I catch it.

"Alrighty then! That'll be twentyyyy rupeeees!" He holds his hand out for the money. Holding the cucco under my armpit, I dig through my bag with the other arm, and soon find the required payment.

"Thaaaank you!" He says, then moves to the side. There's a slim platform held up over the lake. I go to the end of it.

"So what'm I supposed to-" The clown gives me a hardy slap on the back, making me fall."

"Do?!" I yell as I crash to my imminent death. I had closed my eyes on instinct before realizing; Why aren't I dead yet? I open them and find that the cucco making such a ruckus, is actually holding me up. I figure out how to stear in a matter of moments, and soon have this cucco flying towards a small island. As we near it, I realize that the island isn't an island. It's a house.

Or at least, some form of building. It's tiny, and bright pink. Near it is a few floating logs, making a bridge to a REAL island, or at least land. There's also a pretty large dias floating on the water. There's chests on the dias, each on a different level. The biggest chest on the highest level, and the smallest on the lowest. Floating logs also lead from the bright pink building to this.

Soon, the cucco lands. On the lowest level. I ignore that though, and hop across the logs to the pink building. A man, equally as clownish as the guy who let me use his cucco, sits at the entrance. I ignore him, and dash to land, or more importantly, a hiding place. I don't want to alarm him because f Navi and Midna! I go across the log bridge.

On the other side is an island, with another bridge leading to another island. On the other island is another bridge, leading to few snake statues, and a large opening to the mountain. I ignore that too, and just go to the nearest cover. It's a rock, or under a rock. Midna appears, and Navi comes out of my hat.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You need to ask that guy to shoot you to the Gerudion desert." Midna points at the clownish man.

"Wait, shoot?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, just do it."

Do you really think he'll say yes?" I ask, all smart alleck like.

"No..." Navi replies for Midna.

"Shut up aura girl. He will if you give him this." Navi rewards her a glare as Midna hands me an envelope.

"What is this?" I ask, holding the envelope up.

"That doesn't matter. Just give it to bullet-bill over there, and he'll shoot you into Gerudion desert.

"Bullet-Bill?"

"Just go give it to him!" She pushes me towards him, and returns to my shadow. Navi also returns to my hat. I walk back to 'Bullet-Bill'.

"Can I help you?" He asks when I stop in front of him.

"I was told to give this to you." I hand him the envelope. He eyes me suspiciously before accepting it. Tearing it open, and pulling the letter out. He scans the words, before pocketing it.

"Alright, get in." The large door swings open, and I enter. I begin to inspect the little room, but am interupting by the door suddenly slamming shut. Annoying music starts to play from the outside.

"Hey! What is this?!" I yell as loudly as I can, and grope for the door. Just before I slam my fist against the door, light fills the room, and I am shot into the air.

**There you go! Long chapter! If you didn't get my 'Bullet-Bill' reference, then I'll explain. In TP, then on Fyer has a tattoo of Bullet-Bill on his left arm. **

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the late update. Ok, I'm just gonna skip the reviews and go straight to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. **

Chapter 33(Zelda)

Insanity?

Am I insane? I think I am. Why else would I have broken down crying, and then laugh histarically? I suppose it's because I can't belive my situation. Or maybe insanity. I don't even care anymore. No matter what I do, I just can't figure out the illusion, or how it works I mean. Maybe I've gone mad, or maybe crazy, but then again; what's the difference? I guess I'll never really know.

"No, I can't be insane. Because insane people don't realize that they're insane. Or do they?" I think for a moment before realizing something.

"Now I'm talking to myself?!" My voice echoes, which is odd. I am in a tiny room, so why is my voice echoing? Is it a part of the illusion? Maybe I'm in a different place entirely. Maybe somebodies wacthing me. Somebody like fish helmet guy. I have name that creep; Carp. Why? Because he wears a fish helmet, and 'Carp' alliterates with 'Creep' which is what he is.

I lean back against the wall I am sitting by. My head hits it with a thump. A hollow thump. I jerk up. Why would it sound hollow? Or maybe it was my mind playing trickery? I don't think I've been in here long enough for it to be like that. An hour maybe, or maybe two? No, it felt like more. But it didn't. Maybe I am going insane.

Ignoring my thoughts, I get up. I turn to face the wall, and knock on it. A hollow sound. I knock harder, 'til I'm all-out punching it. Now ignoreing the pain, instead of my thoughts, I soon create a hole. Blackness. That's all there is in the hole, blackness. Then I get to thinking again. Maybe if I were to let myself be engulfed in the blackness?

Maybe it's the way out. Or maybe it's a trap. A trick planted by Carp. My mind tells me it's safe, and I... listen? To it? I am a pure idiotic imbecile. Why else would I enter blackness? Maybe because I'm right? No, I'm an idiot, that's it. Settling the conflict within my mind, I start to make the hole larger. Pealing off the peices, and eventually kicking at it, I start to make progress. I'm not sure how long it took, but I make a hole large enough for me to crawl through. Yes, I do enter. Blackness.

But then again, what else did I expect?

* * *

(Link)

Blurry. Orange. Blue. Too bright. I want the darkness again. I don't want to wake up. I don't want the responsibility. I want my darkness.

_"But dear, you need to awaken. She is in danger."_

"Who?"

_"The one who bears the Triforce of Wisdom."_

"But I thought the Triforce was just a Legend. A bed time story really."

_"Then you were wrong. But you need to get up."_

"But I don't want to. I can't take the responsibilty."

_"Ah, but you can, my chosen."_

"Chosen? Me? No, that can't be right."

_"But it is. And as my chosen, it is your responsibilty to save Nayru's chosen."_

"But I can't hold the responsibilty, it will chew me up, and spit out my remaining peices."

_"That is where you are wrong. Now you must get up. You must bear the burden, just a little while longer. She is waiting for you, and close to insanity."_

"Who?"

_"My sister's chosen."_

"But where? I can't reach her. Who is she? I need to know more."

_"She is in the near darkness. The alternative reality. The other side of the coin."_

"I don't have a coin. An alternative reality? Nothing makes sense! How can she be in 'near' darkness?"

_"Just go with Midna. She will show you the way."_

"But I can't."

_"You can. And you must."_

"But I don't even know who she is."

_"Oh but you do. She needs you. Just follow Midna, she will show you the way."_

"You already said that."

_"Some things need to be repeated, so those who do not already, can understand."_

"Alright. But, why do I need to save her?"

_"Because you need her. You need her help."_

"Help with what?"

_"With retreaving the last Goddess Rod, and defeating the evil one."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the rods. But who's the evil one?"

_"All you need to know is that he is an evil beast."_

"Oh, ok."

_"Now awaken."_

"If you say so."

* * *

(Zelda)

It's dark. Why is it so dark? Oh yeah, I entered the hole. I thought it would help, but it just lead me astray. I guess it was a trap. What was I doing before that though? Oh no, is my memory slipping?

"No! It can't!" I yell into the abyss. I feel as if I'm floating, and that my yelling just sort of propelled me backwards. But that's impossible.

"I refuse to be the 'fair maiden' who needs to be rescued. I refuse to let this get in my way. I'll get back to... wait, who do I need to get back to?" Oh no, my memory really is slipping.

"Link. I need to get back to Link. And Minda, no, Midna. And a blue light... Uh... Navi! I need to get back to them! Yeah. Right?" Oh how I hate menory loss. Wait, is that a light? Up ahead?

"Hello?" I call out, hoping that I'm not hallucinating, or it's not just a memory of the outside world.

_"Hello my chosen." _A voice of beautiful tones replies. I know that voice. It's the blue light from my dreams.

"Are you here to help me?" I ask.

_"In a way."_

"But, who are you? And aren't you supposed to be in my dreams? Or am I already dreaming?"

_"I appear when you need me."_

"Oh, but why?"

_"Because child, I am the only one who can help."_

"But why do you help? No being who lives on the earth can be so kind as to help an insane person."

_"Whoever said that I live on the earth?"_

"Where else would you live unless you don't live, or you're a..." Sudden realization.

"You're a Goddess?!"

_"Yes child, I am."_

"Then why would you take your time with me?" Tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I don't know why.

_"Because child, you need me."_

"So?! Lots of people need you!"

_"But you are my chosen."_

"Why would you choose me?!"

_"Because you are of the descendants of Princess Zelda. There have been maby generations of girls, just like you. All are given the name Zelda."_

"But I'm no princess! How can I be the heir to one?"

_"It is a long story."_

"I have time."

_"Alright. The last Princess of Destiny, which is what the Hylians of old called each reincarnation, though most weren't reincarnations-"_

"So I could be a reincarnation?"

_"Yes, but you aren't. Would you like me to continue?"_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

_"It is alright dear. Now then, the last Princess of Destiny lived in the age of Twilight. It is called that, because Twilight broke out across the land."_

"Twilight?"

_"The Twilight realm is an alternate realm to Hyrule."_

"Oh."

_"Well, an evil man, called Ganondorf, who is also a reincarnation, was responsible for this perpetual Twilight. He had recruited a man Twili man called Zant to do his dirty work, though. But, the hero of Twilight, who is also a reincarnation, or descendant of past heroes, had met the princess Twili. The Twilight princess, and the last hero managed to dispell the Twilight."_

"What does this have to do with me?"

_"The princess then was locked away in a tower, and could not do a thing. The Blue-eyed beast, or the hero, found her. She explained things, but he had to return to dispell more Twilight. That was when he first met the Twilight princess. He fought, and defeated Zant. Actually, the place where they battled is not far from here._

_"Anyways, after defeating Zant, he went on and dispelled the rest of the Twilight. After which, he went to Hyrule castle."_

"You mean-?"

_"Yes, the same castle you were living. In the castle, he found Ganondorf, and the princess. He defeated Ganondorf, WITH the help of the princess. After that, they went their seperate ways."_

"People now say that they had a romantic relationship, is that true?"

_"That does not matter right now. The princess married a man, and they had a child. They had a girl. That girl grew up, and married a peasant."_

"Why would she do that?"

_"Love, dear."_

"Oh."

_"Well, they had a child, who married a peasant also. It goes on, until you my dear."_

"I guess that makes sense, but was the whole history lesson really neccesary?"

_"Did you know that legend?"_

"A little."

_"Then yes, it was neccesary."_

"Ok, so I am really of royal blood?"

_"Yes."_

"Alright."

_"Now then, as for your current predicament."_

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

_"I will help. But then you must wait."_

"Wait for what?"

_"Who, my dear, wait for who."_

"Oh, ok. Wait for who?"

_"You will have to wait, and see."_

**Longish chapter. Longer then usual I guess. I like, and don't like, how most of it is conversation between Goddess and Hylian. In my version of TP(just so ya know) then the castle isn't destroyed. Sorry again for the late update, and expect one Friday.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heya, I'm back!**

**mrdirtguy3: Yup.**

**Amanda: Surprises are wonderful. YAY! VIRTUAL BROWNIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 34(Link)

This isn't hell?!

Ah, darkness. Sweet, blessed darkness. It's so comforting, and so nice. But of course, the sun just HAS to penetrate my wonderous sleep. Well, it was a nice nap.

"Too... too, bright..." I groan. I think I groan. I'm not totally sure.

"Hey Link! Wake up!" Aw man. My eyes flicker open, but instantly shut again. The sun is even brighter then I thought.

"Link! Please wake up?" That would have to be Navi, and the one who spoke first was Midna. Man, I thought that they were a dream. Oh wait, how could they be?

"Come on! WAKE UP!" That's Midna again.

"Ok, ok. I'm awake." I sit up, and force my eyes open, even though its incredibly hard. I groan again.

"It's too bright."

"Well yeah," Midna says.

"Where are we?" I grumble.

"The desert." Up I come, instantaneously.

"Th-the... Th-the... Th-the... The Gerudion desert?" I yell. This scares the vultures off.

"Yup, and it's a good thing too. Or else you would've alerted the entirety of Hyrule if we weren't, you yelling so loudly." Midna remarks. Snarky little Twili.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumble, then get up.

"Why're we here again?" I ask.

"To get to the mirror of Twilight." Navi explains.

"Oh, right. So where is this 'Mirror of Twilight' anyways?" I ask.

"Well some where in that direction." Midna gestures vaguely to the north-west.

"Ok, should we get going?" I ask.

"Why all the questions?" Navi asks.

"Because I'm curious, and can you answer my question please?" I say.

"I think we should wait till sunset, that way we'll travel when it's cooler out." Navi says.

"Ok, so we just wait?" I ask.

"There's not much else we can do." Midna says.

"We could move to the shade of that rock." Navi suggests.

"Yeah, ok." Me and Midna say at the same time. Then we begin walking to the closest rock.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"When are we gonna get there?" I groan.

"I dunno." Navi says. By now, I'm trudging. TRUDGING! I haven't trudged once in my life. I hate trudging.

"Are you sure we're in the desert?" I groan.

"Uh-huh." Navi says, not mssing a beat.

"So what you're saying is... This isn't hell?!"

"Uh-huh." Still not missing a beat. I sigh. And I realize that my throat is completely dry. Great, and no one thought to bring provisions. I sigh, loudly, loudly enough to get the attention of Midna.

"Stop sighing like depressed teenager."

"But I am a depressed teenager."

"And why are you depressed."

"Because my idiotic traveling companions forgot to pack provisions. Which means water." Midna stops. Navi bumps into her. I bump into Navi, and keep on going, and bump into Midna too.

"Oops." Midna says, then starts to float forward again. Finally, we've reached the shadow of a rock. It's gloriously cools, and I lie down.

"Get some rest." Navi advises. No need to tell me twice.

* * *

_More later..._

"Pst, Link. Wake up."

"Navi, why are you whispering?" I whisper to the blue fay.

"Well why are you?" She whispers back.

"Because you are, so why are you?" I whisper again.

"Because it's dark... Wait! Why does it matter?!" She yells the last part. Perhaps a bit too loudly. I get up though. It's dark out. I guess it's a new moon because there's no moon out tonight.

"I dunno, but I guess we should get going." I grumble.

"Where's Midna?" I ask.

"She went to find water." My shoulders slump.

"Thanks for reminding me that we don't have any." I mutter.

"She should be back soon. Maybe we should wait then." She says.

"Ok." Minutes pass first, then more minutes. A half hur passes, and the an hour. I'm about to get up to look for Midna, but then I see her luminescent hair.

"Midna!" I run oer to her.

"have you got water?!" I ask. She holds up a bottle. Yes, it's filled with wonderful life saving water! I grab it from her hand, then start chugging.

"Hey!" She snatches the bottle away from my lips.

"Don't drink it all! This was hard to get. And plus, it's fairy water." She explains. I groan. I seem to groan a lot.

"But I'm so thirsty."

"You just drank enough water to hydrate a cow!" She yells.

"Nuh-uh!" I pout.

"Let's put this aside." Navi butts in.

"Anyways, where did you find the water Middie?" She asks sweetly.

"_Don't _call me that again." Midna grumbles.

"Just answer the question, please."

"I found it in a cave." Midna explains, in a pouty tone if I may say so. Some one's in a bad mood.

"What cave?" Navi presses.

"It doesn't matter, and besides, shouldn't we be heading to the mirror?" She mutters.

"Oh, yeah! We've gotta find Zelda..." I say, but then I get a heavy smack-in-the-face from none other then realization. Is Zelda that Goddess's sister's 'chosen'?

* * *

(Zelda)

_I don't want to be the damsel in distress. I'm not a princess. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. I wish the castle accident never happened, and I wish I was still there. I wish I was cleaning up the floor, getting it ready for a ball, or a wedding maybe._

_The princes wedding maybe. What was his name? It started with an L. Wait, why dont I remember? I was traveling with him for Farore's sake! So why can't I remember? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Or does it? I don't know anymore. Oh well, I still don't want to be the damsel in distress._

_Why hasn't the darkness disappeared yet? Oh yeah, the Goddess said I have to wait. Hm, I wonder if I'm in my body. Maybe I'm just dreaming. After all, it's so dark, I can't see my body at all. Maybe I could feel it, or move it? I don't really feel like it though. I guess I'll just wait more._

_But still, I don't want to be the damsel in distress._

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE SHORT! But then again, it was a filler, so it really could not be helped.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	35. Chapter 35

**EXTREMELY SORRY for the late update! I don't think I'll be updating on weekends. As I've mentioned before; I have never played OoT, so I don't know what the desert is like, though I do know that it's one of the hardest parts of the game. Anyways, the desert here will be based more off of the desert in TP, only much bigger.**

**Amanda: Haha, I love those two too!**

**Ninetales627: Yuppers.**

**mrdirtguy3: Ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 35(Link)

Trudge, trudge, trudge, trudge.

trudge, it's all I know how to do anymore. Not really though, but I've been doing it so much lately that it's all I feel like I know. It's been four days since we entered the Gerudo desert. A little more then half of a week. I have no idea where we're going, and it's hard to keep track of your surroundings when you've been wandering around in the desert for half a week. I sigh.

"How much longer?" I groan.

"I dunno." Midna shrugs. I stop in my tracks, as they proceed completely unfazed.

"S-so, we've been walking around to nowhere?!" I yell. It's not like anyone's gonna hear me.

"No. Maybe. Probably?" She answers.

"Ok..." I continue trudging.

"There it is!" Midna cries out.

"Really!" I jerk my head up to see... Nothing. Midna begins to chortle, and I mean REAL chortling.

"Aw Middie! Why'd you get us so excited for nothing?!" Navi exclaims.

"_Don't _call me Middie, and I wasn't kidding!" She whines.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's over there." She points, and I follow her finger. It's waaaaay off into the distance, but I CAN see it. A firey light ignites the desert as the sun rises. I look behind me to see the beauty. I squint at the blinding light, then turn back to Midna and Navi. They're hurrying towards the nearest shelter. A rock with a small overhang works well, and I dash to catch up to them.

I plop down on the sand, bringing up a small cloud. Midna lowers herself with a bit more ease, and Navi follows suit. The sand is cool as I begin to scoop, and mold it into an adequate pillow. I lay my head down, running grains of sand through my fingers as I do so. Odd, but for some reason, I seem to sleep better in the enemies territory.

Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyways.

* * *

"Hey! Sleepy head! WAKE UP!"

"Agh!" I scream as Midna turns me over so I am face-first in the sand. It's dark out already.

"Why'd you do that?" I say after pushing myself up, and spitting grit out from my teeth.

"'Cause it's time to get up! Now's the perfect time to sneak into the sand temple place! Let's go go go!" She grabs my wrist, and tries to heave me up.

"Isn't this a little sudden, Middie?" Navi asks from the sidelines.

"No! Not at all! And stop calling me Middie!" Midna exclaims, releasing me, and putting her little hands on her little hips. I fall in the whole process.

"Let's just go." I groan after getting onto my feet. Navi and Midna look at me.

"Ok." They say in complete synchrony. Creepy.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"How it took so long to get here? It looked only like ten minutes away when we were back at the rock." I ask, peeking over the skeleton of a once great beast at a Bulblin camp.

"We're in the desert remember? Things are different here." Midna explains.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" navi exclaims, then flaps ahead of us. She passes the defenses of the building we're trying to infiltrate easily. Luck little fay.

"She's right." Midna say, then floats over the skeleton. I follow. Bulbins really are stupid. We sneak past their defenses just as, if not more, easily as Navi. We sneak through their little building, and to the temple almost too easy. Is it a trap? Not that it really matters, I'm still going whether it is or not. I do have to save Zelda after all, and apparently 'Nayru's chosen'.

"Here we are." Navi whispers, making me jump.

"This is where the mirror of twilight used to sit. This is where we'll enter the Twilight realm."

* * *

(Zelda)

Why is it so dark? I thought I was in the Twilight realm, not the Midnight realm. Haha, funny Zelda! Oh great, now you've resorted to talking to yourself. Great. I wonder where I really am. I can't really just be floating in darkness, can I? Or can't I? What am I even talking about? Am I even talking? No, I'm thinking. Right?

I can hear my voice, right? Or am I just imagining it? Does it even matter? Too many questions. I wish I could answer them all myself, but I can't. I would need the knowledge of Nayru to. I wish I didn't have to wait. I hate being the damsel in distress. Did I already think that before? I wonder how long it's been. It couldn't have been too long, or else I would be starving.

Right?

* * *

(Zant)

"What an oddity." I say while examining this Zelda girl. She just sits there, eyes closed. Sometimes she mumbles, sometimes she twitches, but she mostly just stands still. More like sits still actually. I don't even see why we tied her to the chair. She doesn't move or anything.

"Oddity or not, what does it matter?" I turn to the owner of the voice. It's that girl Rynah, I don't get hy Ganondorf added her to our little 'team'. She doesn't help anything. All she does is lean against the wall, glancing around at everyone with the oddest facial expressions I've ever seen.

"It doesn't." I reply with a sneer. She 'humphs' then leans further onto the wall.

* * *

(Link)

"What's with this place?" I ask Navi as we pass through the next door.

"It seems that the hero of Twilight left it untouched. He didn't re-lock the doors or anything. How careless." Navi comments.

"He didn't have enough time." Midna says.

"What?" I ask.

"He had to save the world, what do ou expect?" She says bluntly.

"Oh, but what about the other temples?" I ask.

"All the other temples are in places where the light springs are. They all had gaurdians in a way." She exlplains.

"Oh." We go through the last door, into a huge circular room.

"But what about bosses?" I ask yet another question.

"I don't know about those." She admits. I sigh.

"I guess it doesn't matter." We cross a bridge onto a huge circular raised up peice of ground. We walk across this too, then reach another bridge leading to a door. I cross, and exit. We're out in the open air again! It's still night as expected. We're on a trellis sort of thing, but it goes up. I think it goes all the way to the top.

I start up it, and reach the top soon. In the middle of the building is a platfrom. A dais really, which holds a circular, uhhh, thing.

"What the heck is this?" I say, about to touch the thing.

"It's where the mirror of Twilight was once placed. But the mirror was shattered centuries ago." She explains. I hesitate, but touch it anyways. It just feels like normal metal.

"How are we going to get into the Twilight realm if the mirror was shattered." Navi asks Midna.

"There is one way." Midna replies.

"What way is that?"

"This way."

**Don't you just love a good cliffhanger?! This chapter was a lot less descriptive then I wanted, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry I skipped the entire Arbiter's Ground, but I don't have access to my Wii right now, so I can't get on TP and go to Arbiter's Grounds and stuffs... Plus I'm feeling lazy.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	36. Chapter 36

**I AM SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS! I haven't updated in like two weeks, and it's driving me crazy! But, I hate writing these temple chapters, and I haven't had very much access to my Wii either. Enough of my A.N. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Amanda: I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad that you've gotten over your boy troubles. That is what you meant, right?**

**mrdirtguy3: She's supposed to be like unconscious, but I guess I wasn't very specific with that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

Chapter 36(Link)

Oh my Farore!

Midna swings her arms up from her sides, and brings them into a circle above her head.

"Uh, what's that supposed to do-" Thousands, maybe millions of tiny shards of glass rise up from the surrounding sands, and create a circle.

"It doesn't look like a mirror." Navi comments, successfully earning a glare from Midna.

"It doesn't matter?" Midna hisses back.

"A few peices are missing, don't we need all of them?" I state.

"No, I can make a portal there with these." She says.

"But don't you need to be looking at the places you teleport to?" Navi asks next.

"That's only for plain teleporting. I'm making a portal, so I just need to picture the place really well. With almost ALL the details." Midna explains

"Oh." Me and Navi say, yes at the same time. We glance at each other, both of us slightly freaked out.

"Ok, hold on." Midna says, then closes her eyes. Minutes pass, and her eyes start to scrunch up more, and more. Eventually, she takes a deep breath, opening her eyes, and relaxing her shoulders. The shards of glass fall back into the sand, and are almost instantly buried by the ever shifting sands.

"Alright, let's go." She says, then we all turn into the many, many squares, and are teleported off to the Twilight realm.

* * *

My body tickles as I'm formed again.

"I have a question that's been nagging my brain since we teleported." I say.

"Yes?" Midna asks, though clearly not interested.

"Why did you need the Mirror of Twilight to make the portal." I ask, she freezes.

"Because it connects me here, reviving my memories so I can picture it more clearly." I nod, accepting her response. Then I realize; WE'RE IN THE TWILIGT REALM FOR DIN'S SAKE! I whirl my head around, and try to take everything in. It's dark, but not too dark. Like twilight... Oh, yeah. Now i feel a bit dizzy.

"So where do we go now?" I ask, and Midna points. I follow her finger, and finally notice the large building. There's three seperate parts, and let me just say it's amazing. We walk across a normal looking path, to three platform that are seemingly floating. They're really big mind you, not nearly as small as any of the other platforms I've been on. They're more like floors really.

We reach them and I realize; they are floating.

"There's an exit inside, all the way at the back." Midna says, pointing at the large building in the middle.

"But we need a key from in there," she points at the building to the left.

"To open that door into there." She retracts her hand while I nod. We head towards the building, passing a few of the twilight residents. We go up to the door, and I go to touch it, but it opens by itself. Cool. We enter. It's dark, and rather large.

"So we have to find a key?" I ask, my voice echoing around the room. We walk further into a room, when suddenly a deku baba appears! But it's different from normal deku babas, I guess 'cause we're in the twilight realm. I pull out my sword, and swing it, chopping the head off. I make myself breathe normally, because my heart is racing. I don't know why though, it's not like I've never fought before.

"C'mon, we gotta get to the next room!" Midna says, then floats ahead. We travel across the room in a few seconds, but there's a short wall in front of my. It's not a wall actually, just raised ground. It's too high for me to reach.

"How'm I gonna get up there?" I ask.

"You need a hook shot." Navi says, and I look at her confused.

"A wha?"

"A Hook Shot. But of course you don't have one." She says, and I sigh.

"Then how'm I gonna get up there?" I whine.

"We could... Improvise?" Midna suggests.

"Improvised? We? What can _I _improvise with?" I ask.

"Uh, what about that rope hook thing you had?" Navi asks.

"I broke it while trying to get something." I say, my cheeks flushing slightly with embarassment.

"Getting what, exactly?" Navi asks, fluttering ever closer to my face.

"Some fruit." I squeak.

"FRUIT?!"

"Goddesses, for a tiny little fairy, you sure are loud." I state, and Midna rolls her eyes.

"Shut up." She hisses back, and I chuckle.

"Lighten up." I ease.

"It was just a joke." I explain.

"Even if it wasn't, then I don't think I should lighten up. I think this room should lighten up." She grumbles.

"True, true." I agree, and Midna nods.

"OK, so how am I gonna get up there again?" I ask, looking hopefully at the two fay. Midna shrugs, and Navi coughs awkwardly. I sigh, and turn back to the wall. I look down the full length of it. There's an indent in the middle, and I walk to it.

"A chest!" I exclaim triumphantly, then throw it open.

"It's a map." Navi states.

"I see that." I reply, rather condescendingly.

"Ok, so lemme see it." Midna says, squeezing between me and Navi. I roll open the scroll map, and Midna inspects it.

"Look, right there." Midna outs her finger on a spot. It looks like the one who drew this map messed up a little. But then again, it also sort of looks like on of the diagonal lines that represent doors.

"It's right," Midna floats to a spot in the wall, taking the map with it.

"Here." She finishes, then knocks lightly on the spot.

"See, it's hollow." she states, pointing at the spot she knocked on.

"So?" I say tilting my head slightly.

"So, it could be a hidden passage." She explains. I make an 'O' shape with my mouth, about to say something, but snap it shut. I walk over to her, and knock lightly on the wall too. It is hollow!

"Ok, I'm gonna break it down." I say, and back up to get a running start. I hurl myself at the wall, but before I make contact, it opens up. Instead of breaking it down, I lose my balance, and topple to the ground.

"Ow," I say while sitting up.

"Sorry!" Navi calls from outside.

"I found a switch!" I get up, just as the two fay float in. I turn to look down the passage. It's pitch black darkness, and nothing else. I pull out my lantern, relieved that it still has oil.

"Alright, let's go." I say, then start walking, cautiously that is. After a few feet, we reach a stair case going down. I follow it, but it's only a few steps. Then after that it's just flat. Ages seem to pass, but eventually reach another set of stair, also only having several.

"It's a dead," I begin, but my lantern goes out, cutting me off.

"End." I finish.

"Wait, look up!" Navi instructs, and I do so. A design, like on the doors, glows in the darkness, I go to touch it, but like the doors, it opens by itself. I climb out, with Navi and Midna on my tail. This room is brighter then the other.

"The key should be in here." Midna says, looking around. I look around too, and the first thing I notice is the huge cloud of black smoke, with spots of red throughout it. I go over, and am about to touch it.

"Wait!" Navi yells, her voice echoing, and I freeze.

"Don't touch that, it's poisonous!" She exclaims, and I nod.

"What is it?" I ask, studying it.

"It's what's left of the Twilight." Midna explains, and I nod understandingly. Even though I don't understand at all. Oh well.

"There's the chest." Navi says, and I turn.

"Where?" I ask.

"It's over here." She says, then flits over to open space.

"I don't see it." I say, walking over, and past. Almost past actually. I trip over something, something invisible. I get up, and turn around to the hidden object.

"Did you feel it?" She retorts.

"No." I say sarcastically, putting on a goofy face. I touch the invisible chest, and grope around for the latch. Finding it, I open it carefully. A key floats, or appears to be floating, in mid air. I grab it, and head back to the secret passage.

"C'mon, let's go find Zelda!" We head back into the secret passage, and come out in the first room. I run over to the door, and let it open itself. Then I run across the platform, and to the middle building, ignoring the judgmental stares I earn from the Twili. I use the key for the door, and it opens. I look back to see if Midna and Navi are still with me.

They're a little further back, so I wait for them.

"Goddesses, you must really be in love." Midna gasps out, panting all the while.

"Why're panting? I thought you flew through the air."

"That doesn't mean that it's not tiring." she retorts, and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Haha," I say sarcastically, then turn back to the door.

"Here we go!" I say.

"'Yeah, here we go." Navi grumbles, but I ignore her. We're going to find Zelda, whether she's in a good mood or not!

**I love being the writer, I can create so many shortcuts! And obstacles... Anyways, hope you likey! I'll hopefully do the next chapter tomorrow, and I'm pretty positive that I'll finish the temple by then. Of course, ya never know!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ugh! So very sorry for the late update! I haven't been able to get on this laptop for various reasons. Such as the fact that my sister ALWAYS has it. No lie.**

**Amanda: Haha! Navi and Midna are so funny. And I should hope Link matured, we'd be in trouble if he didn't... I'm glad about that :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, then I would not be writing this fanfictiction... Or this disclaimer for that matter.**

Chapter 37(Link)

Uh Zelda, you've changed...

I stumble into the large room, but regain my balance quickly. It's sort of dark. I run and try to avoid the little twilight insect thingies. I run up the stairs(I'm just gonna skip the whole getting the stairs part), slashing twilight keese along the way. I reach the top of the stairs, but nothing's here. Just a weird orb thing, sitting on a pedestal.

"Link, you didn't charge your sword with light energy?" Midna exclaims.

"With what energy?" Midna sighs.

"I guess it's my fault. I forgot to tell you." Midna comments.

"Hey wait, what about me?" Navi asks suddenly, and me and Midna turn to face her.

"I'm glowing with light energy!" She explains.

"Can you infuse light energy into that orb, and who-knows-how-many-more?" Midna asks, a desperate look evident in her eyes.

"Mhmm." Navi nods, then flits over to the orb. The orb then suddenly begins to glow, along with a part of the ground.

"Ok Link, step onto the glowing ground, and don't panic." Midna instructs, and I obey. I'm not sure why she told me not to panic- Oh! I see now, the glowing floor suddenly detached itself from the rest of the ground, and is now ascending. I kill off a couple keese on the way up, but before we reach the top, actually WAY before we reach the top, the platform stops, and starts going forward.

I hop off, and onto solid ground. Or rather, solid ledge. A twilight deku baba pops out from the ground, and I slash it's head off. I turn around to inspect the ledge. Three more orbs stand around a part of the ground that's decorated similarly to the floating platform I only recently hopped off. Navi goes over to the three orbs, and one of them starts to glow, but dies down when Navi goes to the next one.

"Humph, that's not fair! I have to make them glow at the same time." Navi pouts as me and Midna approach.

"Why don't you just infuse Link's sword with light energy." Midna suggests.

"Then I could do a spin attack, and they'd all glow!" I conclude.

"Ok, hold on." Navi says, and I hold out my sword. Navi touches it, and it starts to glow. Her glow dies down a bit though.

"Ugh, I'm pooped." She comments, then flies to my hat. She tucks herself under it. I smile, then walk to the middle of the orbs and perform a spin attack. The three orbs glow, and the spot of ground I'm on, and I we start to ascend again. Soon we reach the top, and I go through a door.

I'm outside now, on some sort of balcony. There's a railing surrounding the whole thing. I go over to a part where it sticks out. Two twilight monsters run at me, and I kill them quickly. That's when I notice the two orbs. I in the middle of them, and do a spin attack. The platform raises up, and takes me to a ledge. I'm killing flying monsters the whole way.

When we reach the next ledge, I see another two orbs. I hop off, and run in the middle of them, doing another spin attack. Once again, I'm raised up on a floating platform, and brought back to the original platform.

"Well that was a waste of time." Midna comments as I hop off.

"Eh, whatever. Hey what's that." I point to a waterfall of twilight.

"Oh, those are twilight shards. You can use your sword to disperse them so you can go thro-." I dash off before she can finish, and stop in front of the twilight shards. I perform another spin attack, and they disappear. I leap over the small gap to the other side, and kill two of those twilight bird things. I look around, and find... Nothing.

I look up, and see some of those grates for a hookshot to latch onto.

"Darn, I wish I had a hookshot." I grumble, then remember the short cut from before.

"Maybe there's a secret passage in here too!" I exclaim, then immediately start knocking on the walls, listening for hollowness.

"I doubt it. But I did see a door back the-" _Thump _

"What was that?" I ask, pausing in my knocking.

"I don't know." Midna replies. I just shrug, and step forward to knock on the next part of the wall. I lose my balance, but regain it by stepping back. _Thump _

"It's coming from there. Where you're stepping!" Midna exclaims happily, then glides over to my foot.

"Move." She mumbles, then grabs my foot and shoves it out of the way, bringing me with it. She lifts up the floor then. LIFTS IT UP. I don't even know how.

"C'mon, let's go." She says, gesturing to the dark tunnel. I shake my head.

"Too dark."

"What about your lantern? Or your sword?" She suggests. I sigh, and give in, pulling out my previously sheathed sword.

"Let's go." I grumble, then hop into the hole. It's dark, even with my sword. Still my sword illuminates enough of the area to at least know where I'm going. We travel through the tunnel, occasionally bumping into weird twilight warped skulltulas(I know there aren't any, but what other kind of monster are you gonna find in a dark, dank hole?)

Eventually, we reach a dead end. I start groping for a door, or some kind of way out.

"I think we're stuck." Midna deadpans.

"I would have never guessed." I say, sarcasm simply dripping from my voice.

"No need for sass, Mr. Hero." She comments, and I growl a warning to her.

"Idiots, how can you not look down?" Navi suddenly pipes up. I look down, and sure enough, four lines of light making a square indicates that there's a sort of trap door. I step back so I am no longer on top of it. Bending down, I grab the latch and pull the trap door up. I peek in. Wow, luck is on my side! Zelda's tied up on a chair in the corner of this room.

Unfortunately, there's two people. There's a man with a weird fish helmet, and also a girl with long black hair, and moonlight gray eyes. The fish-head guy is pacing back-and-forth, while twinkly eyes is leaning up against the wall. I 'hmm' in thought, and wonder how we'll get past them. I'll probably have to fight, and maybe kill, at least one of them.

This may take awhile.

**Sorry for it's shortness. But! The next chapter should be out much quicker!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, SUPER sorry for still taking so long. I wanted to update sooner, but I just haven't hade any inspiration.**

**Amanda: Aw thanks! Hey, you're only one year older then me! Awesome! Okay, well hopefully it will be amuzing~!(Do you lke Hetalia, 'cause if you do than that would be awesome)**

**NekoKitty13: Thank you, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Yuppers, I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Shocker.**

Chapter 38

Reuniting... FINALLY!

"So, how're you gonna get down there?" Navi questions. I turn to glare at her, but I can't find her. Oh yeah, she's still in my hat.

"Um, I'll think of something..." I trail off, and glance around the room once again. There's not much. Not much at all. Just a few chairs, and a small table in the back. There's not even a window!

"Wow, boring room huh?" Midna remarks, and I nod in confirmation.

"Ok, so how'm I gonna do this?" I inquire the floating Imp.

"Don't ask me, I'm still confused on how you got in here." She answers. I sigh, this will probably take longer then I thought.

* * *

(Zelda)

_"Wake up... Wake up...! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _My eyes fly open. Where in all of Hyrule am I? I look around. There's fish helmet guy, and some black-haired girl. Oh yeah, I was captured. How long ave I been asleep? Oh wait, Fish helmet guy is turning around, I should pretend to sleep.

"When is he getting here? I thought Lord Ganon said that the little prince would come as fast as he can!" Is he talking about Link?

"Patience, Lord Ganon needs him out of the way, not dead." The girl, presumably, answers. Wait, Lord Ganon? So Ganondorf IS planning something.

"Yes, but out of the way _Could _mean dead."

"Yes, _could, _but we can't be too sure. We'll kill him if he becomes too bothersome. But Lord Ganon needs as muc time as he needs to retreive- Wait, what was that?" The sound of footsteps reaches my ears. Seems they've discovered something. I peek up. They're walking towards some sort of ventilation shaft Something's glinting in there.

Wait, is that Link?!

Oh the idiot, getting himself caught. Guess I'll have to save him. I wiggle, and move my hands till I can reach my pouch of Sheikah knives. Turns out, I didn't even need the knives to get out. Looks like fish-helmet guy is terrible with knot work. I stand up, and disappear into the shadows. You remember? It was near the beggining of the story that I learned how to do this(does that count as a breaking of the fourth wall?).

Creeping over to them, I grab my bow which they had put in a corner of the room. Hmph, they're more idiotic then I thougt. I continue to creep till I'm right behind the girl. As silently as I can, I take one of my knives, and slowly surround her neck. Now holding her in a sort of head lock that Impa taught me, and also covering her mouth with my hand.

"Ahem." I cough, causing fish-helmet guy to turn around and look at me.

"Hey! when did you wake up?!" He yells, then storms towards me. I smirk, and then shove the girl into him, causing both of them to stumble backwards. I then disappear again, and jump into the vent. No Link here. Huh, weird.

* * *

(Link)

"Where are we goin?" Midna asks as we roam through some dark corridor. When I saw those two approaching my hiding place, I ran. Now I think I'm lost.

"Hey! When did you wake up?!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around, and dash back. I someow make it back to the room, this time through a door, and see fish helmet guy under the girl. I back out as quietly as I can but,

"where do you think you're going?!" The girl yells, I grimace and make a run for it. Maybe I can escape-

"Oof," I run into something, and tumble to the ground.

"Ahem, please would you get off of me?" I look down and see,

"Zelda!" I grab her, and hug her as tightly as I can.

"Uh, Link."

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe." I let go of her, and hold her at arms length.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." I exclaim. She smiles prettily.

"Same here." She jokes, and I chuckle.

"This way!" Echoes down the hall, snapping me back from dreamland where me and Zel-, I mean... Nevermind.

"We should get going." Zelda says, then gets up from the floor, me following suit.

"Which way?" I ask, gesturing to the two halls breaking off from this one.

"That one." Midna says, suddenly appearing.

"Okay, that way it is." And we dash down the hall. Unfortunately, fish-helmet guy appears right in front of us.

"Hello." He says, smiling evilly.

"Zant." Midna snarls.

"Oh, hello Midna. How are you?" He says with fake sincerity.

"Fine, but you won't be when we're done with you." She growls.

"Uh, we?" Navi asks, popping out of hat.

"Oh look, a little fairy. It's been a long time since I've seen one in the Twilight realm." Zant remarks.

"That's not what matters though." The girl suddenly reveals herself, stepping out from behind Zant.

"We're here to kill you." Se deadpans.

"Not if we kill you first." I say. She just chuckles.

"Good luck with that."

**DON'T KILL ME*ducks behind mob sheilde*! I really wanted to make it longer, but I wanted to save the boss battle for next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	39. An unfortunate AN

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry there has been no chapters lately :(. I've been real busy, and only really have time to update Smash School and my new Hetalia fic(mostly 'cause they're very easy to write for me).**

**So, due to the reasons I've just explained, PLUS with Christmas coming up I'm putting this on hiatus until Smas School is finished. Sorry again, and who knows? Maybe I'll be able to update before then!**

**So**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
